Ice Queen
by anime-obsession260
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is the ice queen at her school, while Li Syaoran is a newcomer whose life isn't perfect either. Can these two relate? Or... will they just tear each other apart? [COMPLETE]
1. Ice Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS… but neither do you! BWHAHAHA… sorry.

. Second CCS fic. My other one was Samurai Secret. I hope you like it!

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter One**

**Sakura's POV**

Hollow footsteps echoed frostily across the still, hollow hall. They moved efficiently, and gracefully, without pause or hesitation.

A girl with silky, auburn hair and piercing emerald eyes walked down the hall. Anyone within five feet of her immediately moved away. After all, she _was_ the school's infamous Ice Queen, cold and cruel to everyone.

Eyes straight ahead of her, the girl thought about how stupid the other students were… how utterly **weak** they were. She'd be glad once she graduated. Oh so glad… but for now… she was pissed that another year of school had made its arrival.

Kinomoto Sakura slammed her locker shut loudly, causing everyone to flinch. Ignoring the murmurs, she stalked towards her classroom, her body language **daring** anyone who had the guts to cross her path… if they did, they would pay _dearly _for it.

Arriving at the room designated on her schedule, the Ice Queen soundlessly went to her chair and sat down in it, staring out the window. No emotion seemed to play on her face when she pulled headphones on and listened to whatever CD was in the player, and she ignored the bell as it rang loudly… loud enough for even her to hear.

Sakura shut her eyes, but as she did so, she also shut herself from the outside world. It wasn't as if anyone else mattered.

Sleep had begun to sink into her now-growing heavy eyelids, when she felt someone removing her headphones. Instantly, she sat up straight and glared into the eyes of her disturber. Someone was going to be taught a **very** **important** life lesson their first morning of being a senior at Tomoeda High.

"So kind of you to join us this morning, Kinomoto-san," two gentle blue eyes were staring at her. "Class has begun and today there is a new student. I've volunteered _you_ to take him to the administration office and show him his locker."

Her icy green eyes swiveled until they landed on a boy with chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. Staring icily at her teacher, Sakura controlled herself, doing her best to remember that it was **Eriol** who had asked her a favor… not some other idiotic teacher. For Tomoyo's sake… for Tomoyo's sake…

"Che. Fine," Sakura hissed and stood up, knocking her chair back abruptly. Not caring much about the piece of furniture lying abused on the ground, she grabbed her bag, and left, with only a frigid glance thrown at the new kid on her way out.

The boy followed her silently and when they reached the office he turned around and said in an annoyed voice, "Thanks. I don't need your help anymore."

Sakura just shrugged. She didn't really care. This little trip was becoming her excuse to skip some classes. After he went in, she sat down on a bench facing the office, waiting for him to come out. She was able to hear bits of the conversation going on in the room. There was something to do with a uniform, classes… She didn't listen to it all, but from what could be heard she found out his name was… Li Syaoran.

A mocking smirk found its way onto her face. It was an idiotic name… didn't even sound Japanese.

She sighed. A foreigner.

He did come out, after about five minutes, and when he saw her there he remained expressionless, "I thought I told you I'd be fine."

"You got a problem? This is a reason for me to skip a few periods, don't ruin it," Sakura rose from her seat and whisked the slip of paper between his fingers, out of his hands. "312?" she cursed loudly, sending an icy look to the teachers coming out of the office to shout at her. They were silenced by the Ice Queen's piercing gaze. Yes… even those with _authority_ feared her.

Her fist rammed into the wall loudly, an indent could be seen, but luck for the school, she didn't make a hole like the **last** time she lost her temper. But she **was** angry. Oh so angry.

"Why the hell does your locker have to be next to mine?"

She led him down the hall again. After pointing her thumb towards his locker, she left him there, walking briskly back to her classroom.

**Syaoran's POV**

Li Syaoran walked silently to room A-1… the class that was on his schedule… the class that was obviously her class as well, since they were walking in the same direction. He bit his lip rather than yell in surprise when the Kinomoto girl turned and stared at him coldly… with those frozen green eyes.

Who… is she anyway? I've never met anyone quite as… intimidating as her… nor as isolated and detached.

"What the heck do you want?" she demanded.

He shrugged in reply, keeping his voice as even as possible, "I'm going to my class."

She grabbed the schedule in his hands, "Oh sht" she hissed, "How is it possible that I have such bad luck?" When she turned and saw his confused look she threw the schedule back at him and hissed, "We have all the same classes."

That girl… seems pretty pissed. What is **wrong** with all these people here? I swear… it's not just her… their secretary up at the office is a little… odd as well. I knew it was a bad idea to transfer.

Turning on her heel she continued walking, faster this time, so that Syaoran couldn't walk near her.

Dang. She probably scares the entire student population away with her cold personality.

Lunch

Hearing footsteps come up behind him, Syaoran turned... Only to find himself face to face with a boy who… seemed to have no eyes?

"Hi Li-kun. I'm Yamazaki. Nice to meet you."

Syaoran hid a smile of relief. Hopefully most of the students were more like Yamazaki… and not all like the girl he had seen before. He grinned, "Hey."

He had new friends. Behind Yamazaki were a group of students, each of them smiling at him. They were later identified as Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and so on.

"So…" Yamazaki smiled, "I see you survived walking around with the Ice Queen for half a day… to tell you the truth, you did a lot better than the last student who stuck with her for that long. She lost twenty pounds that night and moved to a different high school."

"Ice Queen?"

"Oh! I keep forgetting that you're new… you seem to fit in already!" Chiharu giggled. "Ice Queen. The girl you were with all afternoon. Her real name is Kinomoto Sakura, but really, since she's so… well… icy, I guess, everyone calls her the Ice Queen. She's got quite a reputation. Too bad you had to get a scare from her your first day."

Syaoran nodded, slightly intrigued. The Ice Queen… Kinomoto girl had a reputation… one which obviously fitted only her. That was… interesting.

Walking down the hall, his amber eyes fixed upon the Ice Queen who had been glaring at some freshman. The young girl sat on the ground, staring up at the senior who was currently stepping away from her without another word. The air around her seemed to freeze as she walked away.

Geez. She really is cold.

"Oi! Li! Hurry or we'll be late!"

"Ah! Right! Hold up!" Syaoran raced off towards a group of students.

"Wow… you're good at soccer, Li," Yamazaki chatted with him as they walked over to the water fountain. Syaoran grinned. He had always been good at athletics, and soccer was his forte. Who would have thought that he could show off some of his pro skills at physical e.d. the first day of school?

Eyes straying over to where the girls were playing soccer, Syaoran's eyes narrowed as they fixed upon the Ice Queen. She had possession of the ball and was racing down the field in the direction of a terrified goalie. The girl was biting her lip, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey! Uh… you!" Syaoran got up and ran over to the goal. "Don't sweat it. You don't have to be goalie if you're that nervous. I'm sure sensei will-"

"Li-kun! Watch out!"

Syaoran's head flipped around and he stared at the oncoming ball. Kinomoto had already kicked it, and it flew towards him at top speed. On instinct, he raised an arm to block it, but the force and spin of the ball caused it to claw at his hand and creep up the entire length of his right arm.

A long, bloody gash was present where he had been hit, and Syaoran began to stagger a little, fighting to keep awake.

"_Kinomoto! Go to the nurse's office and tell Tanaka-sensei that Li-kun's on the way!"_

"_Ah… H-Hai, sensei!"_

"_Yamazaki! Help me with Li…"_

Darkness.

Syaoran winced. It hurt…

"Ah!" He sat up, sweating heavily. Looking around, he saw a surprised nurse who had a cotton ball with what he guessed was his blood and an anesthetic on it. "S-Sensei?"

"Oh! You're up!" The nurse smiled. "Well, I've gotten you all taken care of now… the injury isn't too serious."

Injury? Oh… that's right.

Damn… Kinomoto has one hell of a kick… and even better aim, apparently.

He had begun to zone out again, but the nurse patted him on the shoulder and handed a slip of paper folded in half, "Here. You just missed Kinomoto-san. She wanted to give you this… when I asked her if she wanted to stay, she insisted on leaving… really, I think she was shy! Anyway, go ahead and read it. You can go whenever you feel up to it. I'm sure it hurts even if it's not too big a wound."

Quickly thanking the nurse, Syaoran unfolded the paper and read its contents.

On it was written one, solitary word…

'Gomen…' 

So I guess she has some emotion after all.

**To be continued…**

So…. What do you think? I know it's not like my other fanfic at all but ya. REVIEW! PLEASE!

gomen – sorry

sensei – teacher or nurse (in this case)


	2. Something Interesting

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  It's really a shame…

Thanks to those who reviewed! Ne… is the rating right? I'm not sure… there's going to be some parental abuse so yeah. I suck at rating stuff. Maybe it should be PG-13.

* * *

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Two**

**---**

**Syaoran's POV**

---

Amber eyes stared at the tiny slip of paper, the sheer intensity of his focus seemed to bore a hole through the thin, white piece of matter. Syaoran read the one word on it… and then read it over again, still not quite sure whether or not to be pleased that _the_ Ice Queen had written him a note of apology… or to be interested in her actions.

She isn't as cold as she plays off to be… and what more, she can feel guilt… not as icy as everyone thinks she is, is she?

Striding over towards the bus stop, Syaoran checked his watch before slamming his fist into the "**Bus Stop**" sign. "Damn… I bent it," he immediately scanned the area, making sure no one else was there before doing his best to bend the thin pole back into place.

"He's going to kill me…" the high school senior ran a hand through his messy, chocolate brown hair before sighing and sprinting off in the direction on his home.

Syaoran knocked quietly on the door before slipping a key into the lock and opening it. Stepping noiselessly into the room, he looked around, trying to find where _he_ was. His eyes focused onto a dark, shadowed figure slumped onto the living room couch.

The man lying across the old, stuffed chair was none other than his father… and Syaoran hoped with all his heart that his old man really had had too much to drink.

Please have passed out… Please have passed out…

No such luck. His father turned drowsily before staring at him with his harsh, piercing back eyes. Standing up slowly from the couch, the large man walked towards his son, "So… my little boy finally decided to return home… well? What's your excuse this time?" He brought a fist down onto Syaoran's eyes, blackening the flesh surrounding it.

"Did you have **fun** today, eh Syaoran?" Syaoran's father pummeled him, throwing multiple punches at his stomach before finally slamming his elbow into Syaoran's already cut-up arm.

Soaring pain registered in his mind and Syaoran yelled in agony before curling into a small ball on the ground.

Kuso!

His father's hand clamped onto the edge of his shirt and raised him up so that he could spit in Syaoran's face. "Disgusting little brat," he hissed before brining his knee up sharply into his groin.

"Ah…" Syaoran's body fell crumpled onto the floor. The older man was continually beating him… until Syaoran summoned up what scarce strength he had left and pushed his father over, making a break for his own room. He turned around and locked the door, trembling as he heard his father come up to the door, banging on it as loud as he could.

Hearing him take another long drink from his beer bottle, Syaoran prayed that his dad had reached his limit.

Please be fully passed out… please be fully passed out…

When no rude knocking came at his door, but instead a loud and heavy thud, Syaoran sighed in relief.

Suddenly, he fell forward, clenching his stomach and gritting his teeth in pain.

Oh crap.

His body collapsed on the floor and his world became black for the second time that day.

* * *

**

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

**

**---**

How many more days must I bear this…

Sakura glared at a group of terrified girls walking past her.

Idiotic band of students being so near me?

She walked down the hall and saw a girl handing a boy a sandwich. It wouldn't have bothered her, but the boy was no other than Syaoran Li.

Her eyes narrowed, and unknowingly she felt annoyed for the new kid. Why, she would never know… but she recognized that look of purely fake politeness on his face. A kind of politeness that begged whoever was bother him to leave… immediately.

That girl… she was in her class… name was Chiharu?

Why does it bug me anyway? Why should I care that she's given Li a sandwich… and what does it matter that he wants to get away?

Her emerald pupils lingered on the two of them standing in the hallway for a moment longer than perhaps they should have.

But still she felt some satisfaction when she saw Syaoran waiting for Chiharu to walk away before throwing away the 'specially-made' gift Chiharu had made him.

She would have kept on walking, but decided on going to her locker, which was near enough to where he was standing so that she could observe him more.

Is it just me… or does he seem in pain?

As if suddenly realizing how much attention she was paying a worthless classmate of hers, Sakura turned to leave, but not before smirking to herself.

Who would have thought there would be something interesting to learn about this year after all?

Her eyes trailed back onto Syaoran holding his stomach before staring back in front of her as she entered the classroom.

There's something about him…

Sakura walked into the classroom and went straight over to her teacher, Hirizigawa-sensei… or as most people called him, Eriol-sensei, since his last name was too long.

"Eriol… how is Tomoyo?" she stood in front of his desk and crossed her arms. While with any other teacher she might have sat onto the desk and messed with the papers as she spoke to her beloved "sensei", Eriol was different. He had her respect… and perhaps even friendship.

Suddenly, two smiling eyes looked up at her, "Oh! Saku-Kinomoto-san! She's doing fine... and she wanted me to ask you if you'd come over some time soon… she said she'd bake some strawberry cake."

Sakura nodded stiffly before going to her seat.

She, Eriol, and Tomoyo went way back. She didn't let him call her Sakura-chan at school or in public, but the two of them were the only people she really cared about… and trusted. Tomoyo had gotten into a car accident, but now it seems like she'd make it out just fine.

Che. They're better than my "wonderful" guardian anyway. I barely escaped living with that abusive old man… life here with the two of them… to say it's an improvement would be a major understatement.

What Sakura didn't know, was that Eriol was the one who paid for her bills. Her guardian didn't care a thing about her. He lived somewhere in Osaka.

The bell rang and everyone was busy writing down notes that the teacher assigned… well everyone but Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura had been staring out the window. Even though she didn't look it, Sakura was one of the top students in the school. She had long since finished her notes, and was more than ready to ace another one of Eriol's sure-to-come pop-quizzes.

She glanced around the classroom, bored nearly to the point of death. She was surprised to find that Syaoran had finished as well.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Syaoran getting up and running out of the classroom. She was annoyed, and the air around her seemed to freeze as she became irritated at the fact that the moment of peace in the classroom was interrupted.

Those buffoons will probably start making a fuss about something utterly unimportant again.

Sakura watched as one guy… Yamazaki… was it… get up and run out of the room after Syaoran. A bubbling emotion rose up in her chest as she realized that Syaoran already had friends.

"Hurray for him. That fool can go play with the rest of the kiddies as well… and I thought that he had some tact… it's not often that I'm wrong," she whispered to herself.

Yamazaki raced back into the room, and his words seemed to stop the beating of her heart… but she didn't know why se was so concerned.

"Eriol-senesi! Come quick! It's Li-kun!"

* * *

**To be continued…

* * *

**

So… what do you think? I know it's not all **super** or anything, but… I think it'll pass. REVIEW!


	3. Hospital Room News

Disclaimer: Yeah. Whatever's supposed to be here.

I have 20 reviews!!!! does a dance That's like… ten reviews a chapter! I feel special.

Ice Queen

Chapter Three

Sakura's POV

Sakura nearly stood up. She was alarmed.

I didn't hit him too hard with the soccer ball, did I? I couldn't have.

Eriol ran out of the room and came back shouting. "Kinomoto! Go to the nurse's office and tell them that Syaoran is on his way!"

Sakura complied. She sprinted up there and helped the nurse get a bed ready for him.

Syaoran came in the room leaning on Eriol and Yamazki for support.

They laid him down on the bed and Sakura whispered to Eriol, "What happened?"

"He puked blood."

Oh. That's pretty serious. He hasn't been looking too good.

I'm worried… but why am I worried? I shouldn't be. I don't care for other people… what's going on?

Eriol seemed to notice my distress and worry so he ordered me to stay here and watch him. Yamazaki wanted to, but Eriol told him to go back to class.

It was just me and him now. Me and Li. The nurse had left somewhere else.

I looked him over carefully and saw that the bruise and cut I had given him yesterday had been opened again and damaged even more.

I got up and told the nurse about this and she looked alarmed. She rushed in and asked him to show her.

Syaoran's POV

What an annoying person. Why does she want me to 'show her?' Can't she see? Is she blind?

And this Kinomoto girl. Why does she have to stay back. Probably another 'excuse' to skip class.

Syaoran shrugged the woman's request off. The nurse sighed, "Fine… but if anything really hurts… you have to tell me."

Syaoran notice that Sakura's eyes were examining him very closely.

Oh crap. Does she notice that the cut is larger?

"Li," Sakura's icy voice whipped through the air, "Lift up your shirt a little."

What?

"What the heck?" Syaoran backed away from her.

Is she crazy? What is she trying to pull?

"Just do it, Li," Sakura commanded. Who does she think she is? Is she nuts? No way am I going to do that.

"Che. You have GOT to be kidding me."

Out of no where, Sakura flipped out a small, but lethal blade, "Does it look like I'm joking to you?"

Normally Syaoran wouldn't be bothered. He wasn't a martial arts master for nothing, but right now he was feeling horrible so Syaoran could do nothing but sigh and do as he was told.

He lifted his shirt just a little.

Sakura's eyes did a quick scan of him. "I knew it," Sakura leaned back on the chair she sitting on. "You're just like m- You've been beaten by somebody… who?"

Syaoran chose to ignore the last part of her question and said, "Sorry. I missed the first part of your sentence."

Has she been beaten to? Was that what she was going to say? Wait… aren't blades not allowed in school?

"Who?" Sakura repeated.

Sakura's POV

I knew on the outside, I had my same icy exterior. But… on the inside I was fuming.

But what's worse was… I was fuming for Syaoran. Not at him… for him.

I nearly let it out that I too, had been beaten… numerous times by my guardian when I used to live with him. Both my parents had been murdered… right in front of my eyes.

Inside, tears were streaming down my face, on the outside, I had that expressionless look on.

"Who?" I repeated.

"None of your business," his voice was gruff. Probably really didn't like that I was pressing him for personal info. No matter. I'll find out later anyway.

Sakura shrugged and in a chilly voice said, "Fine whatever."

Silence froze the air. It would have been unbearable for anyone… but these two. They had been hardened. Hardened by time and by hurt.

--The end of School--

Sakura was walking to work when she noticed Syaoran was going in the same direction.

"Don't you ride the bus?" Syaoran look surprised, "How'd you know? I'm going to work."

Sakura shrugged… so he works. Not many people his age work. Aren't his parents worried? I have to work because that's what I live on for things like new clothes and such. I don't get an allowance.

"Just a guess."

Syaoran nodded. And the two walked on… again in silence. Syaoran seemed restless, "So… where do you work?"

Sakura glared at him, "Not that it's any of your business, but I teach at a martial arts institute. I specialize in ninjutsu skills but I'm great with a sword too… where do you work?"

The boy laughed, "Not much for modesty eh?"

WTF????? Nobody EVER laughs at my comments… The air around her suddenly seemed dangerous.

Syaoran seemed notice the change in her demeanor so he stopped laughing and answered seriously, "I work at a martial arts institute too… I specialize in sword fighting and hand to hand combat."

Sakura groaned. There was only one martial arts institute in the whole area. Why did HE have to work there as well.

Syaoran just grinned a foxy grin. 'Looks like the start of a beautiful relationship,' he thought.

To be continued…

So…. How was it? REVIEW! Plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! puppy dog eyes


	4. Hug

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda blah blah... don't own CCS...  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! BTW the institute they teach at is called Clow Corps.  
  
Ice Queen  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
What the f?!?!?! Why do I have to teach with HIM! I already have to stand him all day... and now I can never get away from him! Gah!  
  
She gave a loud 'hmph' and went to do her warm up exercises before her little ninja wannabe students arrived.  
  
Sakura found herself nearly destroying all the targets in the building with all the kunai she had embedded into them.  
  
"Oops..." Sakura sweatdropped at her own idiocy. She'd catch it from Clow- sama (owner of institute) later.  
  
She sighed and grabbed a towel while running towards her classroom. The students should all be there and meditating while waiting for her to arrive.  
  
"Hello minna," her cold voice seemed a little more gentle with the students.  
  
Immediately all the children (9-12 yrs old) stood up and bowed. She let out her first smile for the day, "Let's begin with kunai er... um... disguises. Pick a partner... don't let me know who. It has to be of the opposite gender. Then hurry into the outfits area and come back out. Stand in a line in front of me when you're done. I don't want to be able to who you are. You must dress and act like your partner."  
  
She watched and laughed a little when the students came in a line before her.  
  
This is always amusing.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Since I was new... I guess Clow-sama let me watch Kinomoto for a while... she's to be my example in teaching. 'One of our best' Clow had told me.  
  
My jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw her smiling at her bowing students... she looked kind of well... nice.  
  
My jaw did hit the floor when she laughed at her student's lame excuses for disguises. She looked like an angel.  
  
I had been watching at the door when I saw her freeze. Her head snapped around in my direction, "Li"  
  
Her voice was frightening, "Go teach your own class. What the hel-heck are you doing here?"  
  
Oh so she was watching her mouth for her students... she must like them a lot.  
  
"Clow-sama told me to watch you to get this 'feel for teaching.'" I could see her turn red with anger. It was really amusing to watch actually.  
  
"Kids... go change back into your clothes... I need to TALK with LI-SAN about STUFF," Sakura shooed her pupils away then stormed up to me. She flipped me off and hissed, "Just my luck isn't it?"  
  
She raised a hand to slap me but I grabbed it and twisted it around. She kicked my legs out from under me and somehow we ended up on the floor... with me on top of her.  
  
I had the pleasure of seeing her face turn absolutely pink. Pink... not the color you would expect of the Ice Queen but oh well...  
  
"If you wanted to be alone you could have just said so," a girl with black pigtails... Chinese style was smirking at us.  
  
I jumped off of her in less than a second. I saw the class laughing and a very pink Kinomoto stand up.  
  
She had the most menacing look on her face ever, "Meiling..." Sakura growled and began storming up to her... well she would have if I hadn't felt sorry for the surely dead girl and grabbed Kinomoto around the waist to save her...  
  
Oh crap. Bad move.  
  
The class was laughing even louder and Kinomoto had me in a headlock and then sent me flying out the door.  
  
Ouch. That really hurt.  
  
I got up and stumbled. But was supported by a small person. "Hi! I'm Sanosuke... we can't have our teacher's boyfriend getting hurt now can we?"  
  
I looked at his foxy grin and couldn't help grinning back.  
  
"Class," a super cold voice whipped through the air. "Leave the ugly man alone. We're going to practice concealment techniques outside."  
  
I obviously have offended her in one way or another.  
  
Syaoran walked up to her to apologize, but Sakura's head just whipped around, she refused to meet his gaze.  
  
Is she... is she avoiding me? Why can't she look at my face?  
  
Syaoran didn't know why, but he was beginning to worry about her.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
That's the first time anyone has ever been so... close to me. Ugh. I hate this! I can't even look him in the eye anymore.  
  
What is the feeling? It's like I'm detached from my body... for some reason I feel cold and... alone.  
  
Why do I feel like this? I got over this feeling long ago when my parents died... so why does it come back? Why now?  
  
Why in front of... him?  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hi! Keep reviewing or else! Jk Jk. So..... what'd you think? 


	5. Tears

Disclaimer: Stuffz.  
  
Yay! 50 reviews!  
  
Ice Queen  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
"Kids!" Sakura's voice was a mix of kindness, harshness, and confusion.  
  
I guess she's being kind to her kids, harsh because I'm here and confused... I have no idea why.  
  
"I'm going to conceal myself somewhere and you have to figure out where I am ok? Close your eyes. Count to three then look around. I want you to point at where you think I am. Ready go!"  
  
Syaoran didn't close his eyes he watched as Sakura, with amazing speed, hid herself in the leaves of a tree. Her icy green eyes looked out, but they blended in nicely with all the other green.  
  
All her movements were done soundlessly and in an instant.  
  
Ninja indeed. She's really good. It'd be fairly hard for me to find her, but then again she's letting out her presence a bit. I guess it's so some of the students might be able to tell where she is.  
  
The students had finished counting and were looking around. Half of them pointed to a bush, while the other half pointed around wildly.  
  
That kid... her name was Meiling? She's pretty good. Meiling was the only one who had pointed even close to Kinomoto.  
  
The little girl had pointed at a tree two away from Sakura's.  
  
The woman hopped out of her tree and congratulated Meiling for being so close. The girl had guessed that Sakura would hide in a tree. And had felt some sort of presence emitting from around that area.  
  
"Good class! You're getting better! Let's do kunai throws now," Sakura led them over to a series of dolls hanging on trees. "Go on! Pin the dolls like this!"  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura threw three kunai with one hand all at once and each of them struck the doll in a perfect verticle line. (The kunai were in between her fingers.)  
  
"I'm not expecting you to do it so well, just try and hit the doll."  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Why does he keep staring at me? It's like he's trying to read me like a book. It's really making me nervous. That's it. After this I'm so ending class.  
  
Then at least I can go home and escape his creepy gaze.  
  
Sakura quickly dismissed class after ten more minutes of practice and grabbed her bag ready to leave.  
  
She walked home... unfortunately for her, Syaoran was right behind her.  
  
"What do you want? Get lost," her voice had an eerie edge to it. One that told all listeners to run for their lives.  
  
But for some reason, Syaoran didn't seem daunted at all, "My house is in this direction."  
  
"Where." It wasn't a question it was a demand.  
  
"On Murusaki Street."  
  
Syaoran watched, amused as Sakura seemed to boil over with anger.  
  
S!!!! That means I have to walk with him until... dang it! Our streets are right next to each other. Ugh.  
  
Sakura walked faster, but so did Syaoran. He tried to make conversation, "So... lighten up will ya?"  
  
He was answered with no movement at all. Sakura stood very still on the street. Her bag had dropped onto the ground.  
  
"What would you know?" her voice was ghost-like. It was like a horror movie in slow motion. Never ending. It was full of coldness, hatred, sadness, and need for revenge all put together.  
  
They both had stopped walking. Syaoran was taken aback while Sakura still expressionless.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
What happened to her? My life is awful, but I've never acted like that. What exactly happened?  
  
All in an instant, Sakura had grabbed her bag and began sprinting off. Syaoran wasn't going to follow her that is until her saw...  
  
Is that a tear?  
  
Syaoran took off. Using all the speed God had blessed him with he somehow caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist and her head flipped around. Her eyes were wide and had tears pouring out of them.  
  
Her eyes... they're not icy... like before. They're just sad. They're beautiful. Beautifully sad emerald eyes.  
  
Sakura stared at him for a moment then seemed to realize that she was crying, he was looking at her endearingly, and that he was holding her wrist. She tugged out off his grasp and looked down.  
  
The shadow of her bangs entirely covered her face and Syaoran couldn't see if she was still crying.  
  
Her shoulders were trembling though and he hesitantly put his arms around them.  
  
Her response was natural. A reflex. She pushed him away and stared coldly at him.  
  
Well obviously she's got her emotions under control.  
  
As Syaoran mused about this, Sakura's dark voice lashed at him, "Don't ever repeat to anyone about what just happened here."  
  
"If you do," she threatened, "Well, let's just say you won't live to regret it."  
  
Ice Queen indeed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So.... Review! 


	6. Melting walls

Disclaimer: You know how it goes.  
  
Yay! 60 reviews!  
  
Ice Queen  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Syaoran groaned as he plopped down in bed.  
  
Ugh!  
  
His dad had given him the beating of his life for being late home from school. When Syaoran had explained about work, his dad had beat him more, demanding why Syaoran hadn't told him about it sooner.  
  
On top of that, he couldn't sleep. He kept seeing Sakura's tear-stained face in his mind.  
  
Dang it! Kinomoto! What happened to you?  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Sakura bit her lip until it bled. She lay in bed trying her best to hold her tears in.  
  
What happened to all the walls I built around my heart? Why have they so easily broken down?  
  
... is it Li? Could he be the fist person I've had contact with in such a long time? Tomoyo and Eriol and grown distant since the car accident... now she's pregnant so I can't see her at all...  
  
Why has that boy broken me so easily? I trusted a boy before! He shattered my heart! Now I have walls built up around me so I should be okay... or that's what I thought.  
  
How did he break those walls?  
  
Sakura fell asleep distraught and confused. All her thoughts revolved around one person.  
  
Syaoran Li.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I walked into school probably with bags under my eyes. The beating last night hadn't been so bad so I could stomach it, but the lack of sleep was killing me.  
  
I have to find out what happened to Kinomoto. Fast. I can't afford to lose more sleep.  
  
I saw Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika look at me a little worried but I smiled back at them and their concerned expressions disappeared.  
  
We hung out at recess and ate together at lunch, because they insisted. I wanted to look for Kinomoto, but she had called in sick.  
  
During physical ed, we had played soccer and I soon proved my worth. My team won that day. 10-0.  
  
By the time I left school, I had a fan club made up of soccer fans, a flan club just for being me, and was captain of the school soccer team.  
  
Why are those girls so persistent?  
  
Syaoran ran around the corner towards the martial arts institute as fast as he could. The crazy girls were trying to kill him!  
  
Ok maybe they all just want to ask me out but... come on!  
  
Syaoran felt a hand grab him and pull him into the shadows of an alley and sighed in relief as he saw the stampede pass him by.  
  
He turned, "Thanks yo- Kinomoto."  
  
He saw two emotionless eyes stare up at him. "Your welcome," was her only comment to him as she got up and walk out of the shadows. He watched her silently as she walked into the institute then smacked himself on the head.  
  
Why did she help me?  
  
Syaoran caught up with her and tried talking with her, "Um... I don't have to watch you teach today... I've got a class of my own now..."  
  
"That's nice." Her voice had a sharp edge to it.  
  
"Look... about yesterday... I'm sorry for prying but-"  
  
He was cut off, "Look! Don't pry into my life ok? But here's a piece of advice. Don't trust people. I used to be like you. You're going to get hurt being all soft. Get over it! People are just going to hurt you. They are NO GOOD!"  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Why the heck is he asking about me anyway? Che. He better take my advice or he's going to get hurt... just like I said. People can't be trusted...  
  
Sakura's bangs covered her face in shadow as she stormed away from him.  
  
She was strict with her class that day and received worried looks from Meiling.  
  
Che! A kid is worried about me! I've got to get over emotions. They're just a weakness.  
  
But... why am I so irritated? Ever since I saw his 'fan club,' I've been pissed.  
  
I couldn't be jealous... could I?  
  
Ack! There I go with emotions again.  
  
She walked out of the institute in deep thought, only to bump into something hard. A hand reached down to help her up from her fallen spot and she took it.  
  
"Sorry," she grumbled then looked up at the person.  
  
"Li?!?!?!" That's just my luck.  
  
"Ne... Kinomoto... you can just call me Syaoran... actually I'd like it if you did," the boy was sincerely trying to get closer to her.  
  
She didn't want to be the person to hurt him. She nodded stiffly and brushed past him then stopped.  
  
I'm going to hate myself for this.  
  
"Call me Sakura then... Syaoran."  
  
Sakura again walked off.  
  
Yup. I hate myself for saying that. I'm not supposed to be soft and nice but... I couldn't hurt him like that. I've been hurt before... it's not a nice experience... oh darn it!  
  
Sakura sighed and walked home. In her mind swirled Syaoran's surprised and happy face... the face that was the response to her act of kindness...  
  
Ugh. Why me?  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yay! Syaoran has begun melting Sakura's icy walls! So... if you want to see this continue... review!  
  
Reviews = Happy author  
  
Happy author = Faster updates  
  
Faster updates = Happy reviewers  
  
Itai - ouch 


	7. Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Yadda yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Thanks for the reviews people!  
  
Aw.... I had an idea and one of the reviewers named it. Sniff. Kind of took the glory out of it...  
  
Ice Queen  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I REALLY didn't want to go to school today.  
  
Sakura yawned loudly out in the hall. She was ditching class again. No one could convince her to come in. Not even the teacher.  
  
Suddenly a boy with brown hair appeared in the hall, grabbed her hand, and began dragging her to class.  
  
"Syaoran!" (remember they're on first name basis now) Sakura yelled, "Let me fin go!"  
  
The entire class had heard that. There were instantly whisperings about the two and how they were on 'first name basis.'  
  
Sakura sat angrily into her chair and glared daggers and the boy who was taking a lot of care not to meet her eyes for fear of being killed by them.  
  
WTF! Why in the world do I have to go to class? Ugh. This is soooo boring. At least when Eriol teaches it's ok... but he only teaches math, history, English, Japanese, and is homeroom. Ugh. I HATE science!  
  
After class, in the hall, Sakura stormed up to her new 'friend' as the entire student population had put it and slapped him across the face.  
  
"What was that for," he shouted. Sakura just glared at him.  
  
--At Martial Arts Institute--  
  
Sakura was bored. Her mind kept drifting off to Syaoran.  
  
Ugh! Stop thinking about him.  
  
She started banging her head on the wall and all the students stopped and stared.  
  
"Uh... teacher?" Meiling sweatdropped. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Sakura slapped her forehead. Itai! That hurt! "Um... of course not Meiling.... I'm just... um... building... forehead endurance!"  
  
Now all the students sweatdropped. "Go back to your exercises!" Sakura went back to banging her head on the wall.  
  
Meiling was the only one who didn't move, "Um... sensei... your going to give yourself a-"  
  
She was cut off by Sakura's loud, "Hoe...."  
  
She had fainted from all the banging of the head on the wall.  
  
Again the class sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura woke up with two gentle brown eyes looking down at her.  
  
As a reflex she immediately sat up... but in the process of doing so, mashed her lips against the one who had been leaning over her.  
  
"Geez. Didn't think you liked me that much," Syaoran joked as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He nearly laughed out loud at the sight of Sakura gagging because of their 'kiss.'  
  
Sakura glared at him again and demanded, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Syaoran sighed and sat down next to the bed (BTW this is the institutes medical room) and looked at her, "Well... I was worri- I just came to check up on you. Teaching session is over. Your class is probably already at home. And that's where I'm heading too... you might want to wait a little while longer. You nearly gave yourself a concussion... what did you do?"  
  
Sakura blushed and looked down, "Nothing."  
  
She looked up at him again just to find him staring at her. "Did you just... blush?"  
  
Sakura slapped him across the face.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I'm leaving!" Syaoran hurried out of the building before Sakura came and killed him.  
  
Sakura noted the pain in her head.  
  
Che. He wasn't lying about the concussion thing.  
  
She fell asleep and dreamed of a lot of... brown. (Notice Syaoran has brown hair and brown eyes.)  
  
Sakura's shoulder's slumped while she walked home.  
  
It's too bad Syaoran didn't wait for me so we could walk home together...  
  
DID I JUST THINK THAT?!?!?! Why should I care about him? He means nothing to me-  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when she noticed a bloody heap on the sidewalk.  
  
She rushed up to see what it was and nearly screamed when she saw it was Syaoran.  
  
Holy. Crap.  
  
Sakura tried hoisting him up onto her shoulders to half drag and half carry him to her house, but he was extremely heavy.  
  
She gathered all the strength she had in her and barely managed to get him inside her house, onto her couch before collapsing.  
  
Her breath was ragged from carrying him home, but she still looked him over carefully.' She lifted his bloody shirt and then looked. She nearly screamed again.  
  
Syaoran... what happened to you?  
  
There were three long, deep gashes from his collar bone to around the middle of his stomach.  
  
She quickly ran for needle and thread. (I don't know if that's how you really do it, ok?) She had done this before... to herself.  
  
She finished stitching him up and then bandaged him carefully. She checked for any other wounds and bandaged those as well.  
  
Grabbing a basin full of water and a towel, she began wiping his face.  
  
Syaoran... What in the world happened?  
  
To be continued...  
  
Itai – ouch  
  
So... Yah... Review! Do you like my sort of cliffy?  
  
The sequence:  
  
A LOT of Reviews = Happy Author  
  
Happy Author = Faster Updates  
  
Faster Updates = Happy Reviewers 


	8. Thanks

Disclaimer: I own CCS. =p yup you heard correctly. I made it! Well... I wish I did.  
  
Thanks for the MANY reviews I've been getting.  
  
Ice Queen  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Brown eyes fluttered open and observed its surroundings.  
  
Where am I?  
  
Syaoran groggily sat up, wincing at the sharp pain he felt in his stomach.  
  
Huh?  
  
A sleeping Sakura had fallen sleep while leaning over him and now was laying on him.  
  
He looked at how his wounds were temporarily taken care of.  
  
... did she do this for me?  
  
Syaoran gave a start when the auburn haired girl on him sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hm?" Sakura looked so innocent. So unlike the Ice Queen she was supposed to be.  
  
"Syaoran... what? Oh, that's right. Um... you look ok so I don't have to call an ambulance... you owe me one," Sakura yawned. "So... who did this to you anyway?"  
  
Um... what should I do? I'll try lying my way out of this.  
  
"Uh... No one did this to me... I was careless and fell off my bike," Syaoran crossed his fingers praying for her to buy it.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Yah right," Sakura snorted. "Che. Those bruises are in the shape of a fist, these wounds were inflicted probably by a beer bottle cutting you up or something. Besides, I didn't find a bike next to you."  
  
Syaoran sighed and tried to stand up only to fall down.  
  
Itai...  
  
"Baka!" she looked concerned, but her next comment made him doubt whether she was worried about him or not. "Now I have to help you back on the sofa. Dang it. You're heavy! Stop being a chore!"  
  
She seemed to calm down when she saw how hurt and worn out he was.  
  
"Come on," she gently lifted him up a bit, giving him support and helped him back on the sofa.  
  
So... who did this to you?" Sakura demanded.  
  
There's no lying to her. She's too smart. Dang it.  
  
"Fine," he sighed. "My Otou-san did."  
  
He watched as her eyes were shaded by her bangs once again. "I see..."  
  
Her head snapped up, her eyes had a look of determination in them, "Your staying here from now on."  
  
What the heck? Did she just invite me to stay here?  
  
"W-what?"  
  
She seemed to blush when she realized what she had said. When she regained composure, her face was without expression and a little cold, "I said you were staying here. You're not going to get beaten anymore. As soon as you get better, we're going over to you house to get your stuff."  
  
Sakura... Just... who are you? First you're the Ice Queen... then your sort of nice... now your offering for me to stay at your house? I don't understand.  
  
He was about to ask why, she got up and walked over to the phone.  
  
Laying back down, Syaoran listened in on the conversation.  
  
"Eriol? It's me Sakura.  
  
"No... everything's fine... sort of...  
  
"No! I'm fine it's just I need a ride to the hospital... can you give me one?  
  
"I told you I'm fine! Just come over and you'll see!  
  
"Ok. You'll be here in three minutes?  
  
"Don't panic! Take you time!  
  
"Ok. Bye"  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and walked back over to him, "Eriol's going to give you a ride to the hospital.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Oops. I couldn't stop those words. Now she must think I'm an idiot.  
  
"Well... if you want me to..." her face was turned to the side. She refused to meet his gaze.  
  
The doorbell rang and Sakura got up to answer it. Syaoran could here her say, "Eriol! Come on. I need your help."  
  
Their teacher walked into the room and his eyes widened when he saw Syaoran. "Let's get you onto the car."  
  
Somehow, the two of them carried and laid Syaoran in the back seat.  
  
Eriol had left to get some coffee, so it was just Syaoran and Sakura in the hospital room.  
  
"Oh right," Syaoran said, "Why do you call sensei Eriol? Do you know him very well?"  
  
What's this feeling? I couldn't be... no... there's no way! No way am I jealous of sensei! I mean... he has a wife!  
  
"Hm?" Sakura seemed to wake out of a daze. "Oh yes. I've know Eriol and his wife Tomoyo for a long time now."  
  
The silence again resettled itself back between them and Syaoran was beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Go on Syaoran! Thank her! You would be dead without her!  
  
I wouldn't be dead...  
  
Aw... are you shy? Wittle Syaowan is scared.  
  
No! I'm not!  
  
Yes you are!  
  
"Shut up!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Sakura seemed taken back, "I didn't say anything idiot."  
  
"Oh... um... talking to myself... ya. Sorry..." Syaoran turned red and took a deep breath. "By the way... thanks..."  
  
Syaoran gathered all his courage and looked her in the eye.  
  
She was smiling... It was a small smile but she looked like an angel.  
  
Kirei...  
  
My angel.  
  
MY tenshi.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Itai – ouch  
  
Baka – idiot  
  
Kirei – pretty  
  
Tenshi – angel  
  
So...... what did you think? You better review! REVIEW!!!!!!!! Please. 


	9. Pink

Disclaimer: Here's my entire sob story. –sniff- I don't own… CCS! WAHHHHHHHH!

BTW. Don't worry Sai-chan. I'm not mad at you.

I've revised this chapter after reading it over… apparently my writing is _very_ bad when I rush it. 

My apologies, everyone, for forcing to go through all of my grammatical errors.

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Nine**

Syaoran gathered up all his courage and opened the door. His wounds were completely healed, he hadn't felt this good in a long time, he had _the_ Ice Queen on his side… more or less, but even so, the painful memories built up from the past ten years had their toll… he was a little scared.

Not bothering to knock, Sakura boldly opened the door and stepped into the dark house. "You know what, Syaoran, did it ever occur to you that painting the walls of your house black would make your world seem even _more_ not worth living? Plus… it's bad for your eyes when you do homework."

"Well, I normally take care of that stuff at school or in the library," Syaoran knew what she was doing. She was trying to ease him up… to make him feel less nervous. And it helped, and even if only a little, he appreciated it. "Besides it wasn't my idea to paint the-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash coming from down the hall. A man vaguely resembling Syaoran stormed over, cursing, "Where the hell do you think you have been, you worthless boy! Haven't I told you to come home _on time_! What do you think you're doing coming home the **next day**!"

Sakura watched as the man she assumed was Syaoran's father raise his fist and punch him hard in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Otou-san. I was injured… I was…" sweat rolled off of Syaoran's forehead, making his neck glisten. He could barely breathe, let alone speak.

Sakura continued to play the role of a bystander in silence as his old man landed a few more kicks at his bruised body. "What's wrong, Syaoran? This isn't the you I saw at the institute. Are you _afraid_ to teach your father a lesson?" at last she spoke, but her voice held no sympathy in it. It was cold and executing. Any warmth or perhaps a glimpse of kindness he had seen in her just a moment before had all but disappeared.

A slender hand was lifted in the air. It slapped the man in the face. "You should be ashamed to call yourself a father… no… a human. You might as well have left him on the street. What is the point of keeping someone who is worthless to you anyway? Dump him at an orphanage… be smart. Police don't take kindly to child abuse. Idiot," Without another word, she vanished from both of the Li's sight, reappearing silently behind the father and delivering a sharp blow to the back of his neck, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Maybe _afraid_ isn't really the word for it," Syaoran pulled himself up slowly, painfully. "But in the end, he is still my father… to actually bring myself to hurt him… is difficult, to say the least."

"Even if that may be the case, you could at least put him out like this. To let him beat you to the point of death isn't the _'right'_ thing to do either, if you care about petty things like that," she crossed her arms. "Go get your junk… your house is far too tasteless for my liking."

"That was easier than I thought," Syaoran mused.

"How hard did you think it would be, baka?" Sakura was still cold, but the menacingly sharp edge to her voice had softened. It was things like that, which puzzled him. Why _would_ someone so cruel take the pains to help him in the first place? Was it because she _pitied_ him?

He stopped walking all of a sudden, and she stopped as well. "Did you mean that, when you said it would be better for him just to dump me on the streets?"

She looked back at him, casting him an indifferent glance, "In his case… yes. Syaoran, you could easily survive on your own in this world. You work, paying for both you _and_ your father's bills, I'm sure. No one at school would grudge you to stay a few weeks until you found a place."

"What about you?" he watched as her emerald eyes dimmed just a little bit. "Where are your parents?"

Sakura silence told him many things and her next few words confirmed his suspicions, "Don't have any. Never did. Got a guardian who doesn't give a crap about me… he pays my bills, though."

**Syaoran's POV**

Hm… and I thought I had it bad. At least, before she died, my mother cared about me… from the looks of it, Sakura never had anybody.

They came to a sky blue house, with white lining. It was simple and quaint. Inside, there was again, light blue wallpaper, but this time, it had silver markings over it.

The entire place was what you called pleasant, but the look and feel of the place contrasted greatly.

The air inside was heavy, and it reeked of loneliness, sadness, and hurt. It was Sakura's home. The place she lived in, the place he would be living in… as of this very moment. He didn't know why, but simply being in such a lonely house… usually it would have made him want to leave, but maybe because it was Sakura… he wanted to ease that loneliness.

"This is your room," Sakura said. She seemed tired. The walls were all grass green, and at every corner, the Chinese characters for "Little Wolf" were written in white.

She must have done this herself… she went to a lot of trouble. Why? Why does she even care? Am I so pitiful that even the _Ice Queen_ feels a need to sympathize with me? Poor little Syaoran.

"I don't really care if you like it or not. It's your room from now on. You know where everything else is. Here's the rule. You're going to have chores here. We're going to rotate, cooking, cleaning, and washing. Got it? You're to never go in my room without my permission."

She turned on her heel and left.

His room was very nice. The bed was probably a queen size and all the furnishings were either white or green. The closet was large, there was a large window, and right under it was a large desk. There was even a computer on the table.

Wow. She's either rich… or really nice to me. It's amazing that someone like _her_ would be able to organize this place so nicely. This house doesn't seem like one that belongs to someone like Sakura.

You'd think everything was black. But, this place is quaint… if only the air in here wasn't so cold and unwelcoming.

"Sakura?" Syaoran knocked on her door. "Um… sorry… but I took the liberty of making dinner. Do you like Chinese?"

The door opened just a crack, "Chinese is fine…"

She seemed to want him to leave, but he just grinned and pushed open the door.

"Don't you dare!" Sakura threatened. It was too late. Syaoran's jaw hit the ground at what he saw.

Sakura was wearing… pink! They looked like her pajamas. Obviously, she had been planning on not eating. Her clothes were cute and simple. Her pants were a silky material, with the words Sakura in white on her bottom. Her shirt was long sleeved, the neckline was around the collarbone, and it looked very comfy.

What more, there were white, fuzzy bunny slippers on her feet! She tried to shut the door, but Syaoran's eyes were quick and scanned the room right before the white door slammed in his face.

Her walls were a lighter green than his, it was like apple green or spring green. The furniture was white, green, black, and pink. Since her room was on the second floor, one of the walls was half glass.

The crystal clear glass door was the only thing separating her and the balcony. Her bed was white, and the same size as his, with a desk, similar to his, right next to it. On it was a laptop, not a computer and… the room was well… bright!

The air was still cold and cruel, like the rest of the house, but she filled it with bright things, most likely hoping it would take the harsh feeling in the air away.

I didn't know she liked pink.

The door opened again and out stepped a semi-angry Sakura. "Never EVER do that again!" she hissed. Her clothing was black now. She wore black sweats and a black tank top.

So much for pink.

**To be continued…**

baka – idiot

Otou-san – father/dad


	10. Nice

Disclaimer: Bleh.  
  
Yipee! My tenth chapter of Ice Queen!  
  
Diana – Er..... Thanks for all the reviews... but don't send ten of the same one at a time...  
  
Ice Queen  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Dang it! Why does his cooking have to be so good? Now I'll feel sort of bad for not complimenting him! Ugh!  
  
"So... How is it?" Syaoran's eyes laughed at her from across the table.  
  
Darn him! He's acting innocent! I bet he's enjoying this... my torture.  
  
"It's fine," Sakura mumbled. "What? I couldn't hear you," Syaoran was trying to keep from laughing.  
  
Sakura slammed the bowl on the table. She hated being teased. Sure... he was the closest person to her now... but it didn't give him that right. NO ONE had that right. Not even Tomoyo.  
  
"It was AWFUL!!! I HATED it! It was DISGUSTING! GOOD NIGHT!"  
  
Sakura stormed into the kitchen and washed her dishes. He could do his own.  
  
She slammed the door to her room shut, turned off the lights, and slid the covers over her head.  
  
She ignored the guilt of walking out on Syaoran and fell into a restless sleep, unaware of the boy who still sat at the table, frowning.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I'm not sure whether to feel sorry, or to hate her! I know she liked it... and she did say it was fine... probably a HUGE compliment coming from her... maybe I shouldn't have teased her that much.  
  
I shouldn't expect her to open up to me so much just because we live under the same roof... maybe I was pushing it.  
  
But... why did she have to get so upset? She's so unreasonable! She didn't have to blame my cooking either! But... But...  
  
Oh forget it. I'm going to bed.  
  
--  
  
Normal POV  
  
Dawn came way too early for both Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
The girl moaned as she got dressed. She groaned again, when she realized she had forgotten to wash he uniform, which had blood stains on it thanks to a certain Li Syaoran.  
  
Lucky for him, she had been thoughtful enough to wash his... she was another story.  
  
Sakura pried her closet open in search of an outfit. She'd get in trouble for not wearing the uniform... might as well look the part of getting in trouble.  
  
It'd make Eriol less guilty when giving her detention anyway.  
  
After her bath, she got dressed.  
  
She had found a black leather skirt and a slightly ripped, black tank top. Her jacket was also black, but was made of jean material, and on her feet, were high heel boots made out of leather... except the top of the boots reached only just above her ankles.  
  
Her hair was put into bun, with the ends sticking out on top like a fan. She put temporary dye on the ends, making them green.  
  
She was ready.  
  
Sakura walked out of her room only to crash into Syaoran who was about to knock on her door.  
  
"Baka!" she shouted at him. Syaoran just blinked a few times then asked, "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"  
  
She could never tell him that she had forgotten since she was so preoccupied with him, "I didn't feel like it."  
  
She walked to the door then stopped, "If you want breakfast... grab an apple or banana or something."  
  
He ran after her as she exited her home, schoolbag in hand.  
  
"Oi! Sakura! Wait up!"  
  
The Ice Queen turned around and hissed in his ear, "Don't call me Sakura in school."  
  
That was done.  
  
Just like she had predicted, Sakura got detention, AND weird looks from her classmates.  
  
A gang leader who attended their school asked her out, and to join his gang. He... well... he won't be coming out of bed for the next few days.  
  
Sakura's punches leave an... impression on people.  
  
Yamazaki and Chiharu were questioning Syaoran as to why he was seen so often with the 'Kinomoto Ice Queen' so much. He just shrugged them off, and luckily for him, they didn't question him any further.  
  
--Lunch--  
  
Syaoran had decided to find out where Sakura always ate lunch. She never sat at the tables.  
  
He found her under a few Sakura trees and decided to join her... when her realized he had no lunch.  
  
"Let me guess, you normally make lunch, not bring money," Sakura rolled her eyes. "I hope you don't expect me to make lunches for you... remember to make your own... or buy."  
  
Syaoran's stomach grumbled as he looked at her lunch. She had bought sushi.  
  
"Here."  
  
The plate of sushi was shoved under his nose.  
  
"I'm not hungry anyway."  
  
Syaoran watched her quietly as he ate. She had leaned back against the tree, relaxing.  
  
'Why are you so nice, yet so mean at the same time?' he wondered. 'You let me in your home... you give me your lunch... why? You're nicer than you look... than you want people to believe.'  
  
"Thank you," Syaoran smiled at her. "You know... you're nicer than you look."  
  
Sakura's face went pink.  
  
To be continued...  
  
=p REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	11. Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Thanks for the bunch of reviews pplz!!!  
  
Ice Queen  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Sakura grabbed her bag and fled.  
  
This is too much! I'm the Ice Queen... ugh! Get a hold of yourself Sakura! Don't let him do this stuff to you. Control your emotions. They always end up getting in the way... they're a weakness.  
  
She looked into the mirror of the girl's bathroom. Shutting her eyes, she concentrated.  
  
Her cheeks had been rosy and her eyes had a shy twinkle to them from her encounter with Syaoran. Her silly smile began to fade and her eyes turned cold again. The pinkness was all gone... she was like ice... again.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
How long... has it been since I've felt so comfortable around a person? Have I really been that alone?  
  
She looked at her reflection.  
  
This is who I am... I should live up to it... this appearance... has always helped me... it's kept me from being hurt. It is a good defense... a barrier no one can touch. I've lived with it for so long... why do I get the feeling I should toss away this... emotionless mask?  
  
No. It's not a mask. I really am unfeeling... Syaoran just startled me, that's all. I was being nice to him, that's why! See where emotions can get you?  
  
She shook her head and sighed.  
  
She could feel his eyes boring into her during class. He was watching her constantly.  
  
Dang it! Why can't he leave me alone?! It's really... unnerving.  
  
"Kinomoto-san!" a teacher named Natsumi yelled. "What is the answer to number fifty-seven?"  
  
Sakura smirked. Time to get in trouble. That way she wouldn't have to walk home with Syaoran... it was be too risky... her protective walls might fall. She needed time to get under control.  
  
"Che. Why are you asking me, sensei?" Sakura smirked. "You have the fing answer book. You don't need my s answer."  
  
The class erupted into laughter. All the students respected her to some degree. She was known for her wits and for her fearlessness.  
  
Even the good kids had a certain awe for her. She would be really popular... if she didn't scare away everyone who tried to come near her.  
  
The plump woman in front of her was red with anger. She puffed up and shouted, "That's it! Kinomoto! Detention!"  
  
Sakura didn't bat an eyelash. She merely shrugged and turned away from her angry teacher. Looking out the window, she felt rather than heard the rest of the students give her silent applause.  
  
Yup. Keep it coming. I'm am queen and you all know it.  
  
--Detention--  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOO boring. Gosh. This stupid detention 'counselor' says the same thing every time.  
  
Oh well, at least I avoided Syaoran.  
  
I should be okay by the time I reach home... the walk should cool me off. Actually it's when I reach... our home... ACK! Stop thinking like that!  
  
She watched the minutes pass on the clock until she was finally permitted to leave.  
  
Yawning, Sakura stretched and began walking home. She was lost in thought until she bumped into someone.  
  
Lucky for her, that someone caught her before she fell.  
  
She looked up, "Watch where you're go...ing... Akira?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she looked at the boy in front of her... who was currently holding her up.  
  
"Sakura! I haven't seen you in the longest time! I've been searching everywhere for you! I heard you had detention so I waited... what's wrong?"  
  
Bangs shadowed her face, hiding her eyes and... tears... from being revealed.  
  
"Kogorou Akira... DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura scrambled away from his grip.  
  
The boys eyes showed hurt, "Look Sakura, I'm sorry about what happened-"  
  
"Sakura! There you are... who's this?" Syaoran arrived and looked at the boy with suspicion. "Nevermind actually... let's just go."  
  
Sakura complied. She hurried off with Syaoran leaving behind a stricken boy.  
  
The two walked down the street, but suddenly Syaoran stopped. "Sakura... why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
Green eyes met sad brown ones.  
  
Oh no. Don't look at me like that Syaoran... I'm not ready yet... I can't trust you yet! But... those eyes... I can't deny you either!  
  
"No reason... wanted some time alone..." Sakura trailed off. Her voice had barely been above a whisper.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran took both her hands. "PLEASE don't hate me for this... PLEASE! This is just something I want... I have to do."  
  
Slowly he pressed Sakura against the wall and carefully, he kissed her mouth.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Dun dun dun..... REVIEW!!!! Or.... You'll never find out what happens!!!!!! 


	12. Kero

Disclaimer: No, CCS DOES belong to me... not to CLAMP!!! Well, at least in my world it does.  
  
Ice Queen  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
A loud slap resounded in the silence of the street.  
  
"What the f do you think you're doing?" Sakura hissed at the boy who was currently holding a hand to his injured face.  
  
She left him there, and sprinted off towards the direction of her... their... house. When she got in her room, she slammed the door shut and sank to the floor.  
  
"I hate this!" she screamed as she felt tears sting her eyes. 'I hate this feeling of love!' (''symbols mean thoughts... just to remind you...)  
  
She stumbled over to her bed and fell face-up onto it, her arms spread out wide as those hateful water droplets made their way down her face.  
  
--  
  
Syaoran raised a shaky hand to knock on the door. It dropped.  
  
Instead, he leaned his head on the door and sighed. 'Can I do this?'  
  
Summoning all his courage, Syaoran again raised a nervous fist, but this time, he knocked on the door.  
  
"S-Sakura?" he stepped in the room quietly. "I didn't mean to-"  
  
He stopped when he saw the girl with tears in her eyes quickly turn away from him. She seemed to pause for a moment to get her emotions under control, then yelled at him, "What are you doing in my room? I thought I fing told you NEVER to come in my room without my consent!"  
  
He left.  
  
His brown eyes were downcast as he walked along the street.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Dang it. I never should have done that... I even made her cry!  
  
The Ice Queen! I made HER cry! The boy sighed and looked at the window of a shop. He spotted a small black puppy with giant puppy-dog eyes staring up at him.  
  
That's it! I can buy her a dog... I wonder if she likes pets...  
  
He walked into the store and asked the clerk about the dog in the window, "Can I buy him?"  
  
The clerk was an old man with gentle blue eyes and looked apologetic as he said, "No... I'm sorry... He's already been sold. I'm really sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Syaoran sighed and looked around. He spotted another puppy. It was cute enough, but the strange thing was, it was gorging itself on a LOT of... cake.  
  
He sweatdropped and pointed the golden retriever out to the clerk, "Um... why is that dog eating... cake? And for that matter... ten cakes?"  
  
"Ehehehe..." the clerk also sweatdropped. "Well, you see... that's a special dog... who only eats human food and... he eats a lot of it."  
  
Both Syaoran's and the old man's sweatdrops grew even larger and they both started laughing nervously, "Ehehehehe..."  
  
--  
  
Syaoran walked out of the store holding a small basket with a small golden puppy in it. He also carried with him some other doggy essentials the clerk had kindly thrown in for free.  
  
To be honest, he looked like he was just glad to get rid of the cake-eating dog. He had mentioned something about the dog scaring customers away.  
  
Well, he'll have to do... I even got him with a discount!  
  
Now... how do I give him to Sakura?  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Ugh. Dang it. Why can't I hate him? Why can't I hate him enough just to kick him out of the house and back into that old fart's home?  
  
DANG IT!!!!!!  
  
A small whining sound cut her thoughts off. On her balcony, a small basket containing a small golden fur ball could be seen.  
  
She walked over to it and gently lifted a small golden... puppy!  
  
Sakura squealed in delight, her previous thoughts about Syaoran all gone.  
  
"Aww... Now, who are you?" She looked into the basket. Inside, were some chew toys, a bag of... cake, and other things the little puppy needed.  
  
There was also a little piece of paper that read:  
  
"Hi! My name is Kero! Please take care of me and be my friend!"  
  
(Please don't kill me. I know it sounds corny.)  
  
"Kero, huh? Cool!"  
  
Sakura twirled around with Kero in her arms before settling him back down into the basket. She put the basket in right next to her bed, under the lamp stand and gave it some cake to eat.  
  
When Kero started gobbling the cake down, she sweadropped.  
  
But who sent him here? Oh. Syaoran, duh. Well... I suppose he's forgiven... just how did he get him there?  
  
Sakura hesitated a little before opening her door and peering out. She heard a cursing Syaoran downstairs in the living room.  
  
She walking up to him and saw why he was muttering so many profanities at one time.  
  
His arm had a gash down it. It wasn't serious enough to need stitches, but it looked very painful.  
  
He had been trying to bandage it with one hand, but was failing miserably. He seemed to not notice her yet, so Sakura sat next to him on the sofa and finished bandaging his wound for him.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered. "I'm sorry about... earlier..."  
  
The girl was pink again and fought very hard to keep cool.  
  
"Don't worry about it," her voice was so quiet that Syaoran couldn't hear exactly what she said.  
  
He seemed nervous, "Um... sorry, what?"  
  
'No way in h am I saying that again. Too embarrassing!' she thought.  
  
"I SAID it was OK! Now HURRY UP and get ready! We're going for dinner!!!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
=P If you review, I'll update. 


	13. Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Yay! Reviews!  
  
Ice Queen  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Sakura was waiting for Syaoran downstairs in the living room, dressed in a black, knee-length skirt with two slits up the sides. Around her hips was a silver chain and on her feet were two black boots. For a top, she wore a dark green spaghetti strap shirt covered by a see-through black jacket.  
  
She was tapping her foot impatiently on the ground when a boy with messy brown hair finally came down the stairs.  
  
"Ugh. What took you so long? That was like... an entire minute!" Sakura snapped. She seemed a bit impatient. "Hurry up! We're walking to In-N-Out for dinner and then going to the movies."  
  
(For all the unfortunate people who do not know what In-N-Out is, it's the burger haven of the entire universe. They serve the best fast food there ever!)  
  
The boy just smiled at her. Sakura was just covering up for being nice, though she really did need to pick a nicer place to eat food...  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Geez... I know I really shouldn't expect much... but In-N-Out? When she said we were going out to eat... I thought it might be something maybe just a little more sophisticated... like a normal restaurant.  
  
Not that In-N-Out is bad...  
  
Syaoran looked over at Sakura who was happily munching on her burger. There was actually a smile on her face, and it surprised him that she when she looked over at him she continued smiling.  
  
What a pretty smile...  
  
"What's wrong? You don't like In-N-Out?" Sakura's voice was half-teasing and half concerned. "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
He immediately woke up out of his daze, "Hm? Don't worry about it. I was just... thinking."  
  
She actually pouted at him, "Come on. Let's go watch a movie."  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I really have to let loose a little... that smile... that pout... felt good. For a second I felt so free... of all my restraints and barriers.  
  
As they walked along the sidewalk, Sakura snuck a peak at Syaoran. On his face, was a look of wonder and obvious delight.  
  
I think he likes it when I let up too...  
  
"Let's watch this," Sakura pointed at a movie. It was horror.  
  
After paying, Syaoran followed Sakura into the theatre. The two sat together at the back. Sakura didn't want anyone seeing them 'together.'  
  
There are already rumors about us... besides, they're all false... no need to encourage any more of them. I have a duty as the Ice Queen.  
  
Sakura bit her lip till it bled to keep herself from screaming. This was the most frightening thing she had ever seen.  
  
When a bloody dagger flashed across the screen, her hand found it's way to Syaoran's squeezing it tight.  
  
The boy turned and looked at her. His eyes surprisingly gentle, and they had an odd look in them.  
  
"S-Sorry," Sakura immediately pulled her hand away, blushing.  
  
This is too much!  
  
She looked over at him again. He was still gazing at her. He had the strangest look in his eyes. They both comforted and scared her.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both couldn't tear their eyes off each other. They seemed entranced, oblivious to all around them.  
  
Slowly, a small smile crept up on Syaoran's face. He gently took Sakura's hand and led her out of the theatre.  
  
"I hope you don't mind... I'm not in the mood for horror," he made an excuse. Sakura's cheeks were a light shade of pink, "I don't mind... you paid..."  
  
Laughter cascaded out of Syaoran's lips as they walked around a park near the movies. The moon was full and the stars in the deep blue sky were scattered all about, revealing the splendor of the heavens.  
  
Sakura sat on a bench and looked up at the sky, "Kirei... So beautiful..."  
  
Syaoran joined her, his eyes examining her softly, "Hm...?" He put his hand over one of her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I agree... very beautiful..." Syaoran smiled at Sakura.  
  
"What? The moon?" her voice came out in a serene whisper.  
  
Syaoran turned his head so that they were looking into each other's eyes, "No... not the sky... you."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as Syaoran slowly leaned in...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Kirei – pretty/beautiful  
  
REVIEW or I won't UPDATE!!! =P sorry for the delay. Vacation. 


	14. Akira

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.  
  
I have a new story people! It's called Hidden Secrets. It's about Sakura being in an underground spy network with her new rival Li Syaoran. Will rivalry turn to love?  
  
Keep the reviews coming! .  
  
Ice Queen  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Their eyes both closed, Sakura and Syaoran leaned forward their lips just barely brushing-  
  
"Sakura!" a boy with jet black hair rushed between her and Syaoran. "What's going on?! Who is this guy?"  
  
After receiving numerous glares from the audience, Sakura dragged both Syaoran and the new boy out of the theatre.  
  
"Sakura, who is this?" Syaoran seemed extremely mad. It was interesting to Sakura since she had never seen him really loose his temper before, she would have teased him if not for the situation at hand.  
  
"Syaoran... this is my EX-boyfriend Akira," Sakura emphasized the EX and glared at the boy with coal black eyes. "I have NO intention of ever letting him be my boyfriend EVER again."  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Ok Sakura. Stay cool. Don't panic.  
  
Through her cold and angry exterior tears were threatening to fall. She let them flow inwardly.  
  
"But Sakura, I really love you," Akira's voice was sweet. "I need you. I'm so sorry for before. It was an accident a misunderstanding, really! I'm sorry... Don't worry. I'm here now... you can ignore losers like this Syaoran guy here."  
  
Within a second Akira was sprawled out on the floor, clutching his stomach. Both Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. They both loosened their fists at the same time. (Hint: For those of you who didn't realize. They both punched Akira.)  
  
"Shut the h up, Akira," Sakura spat. "If he's a loser then you're dirt. I don't need you... I've been doing fine!"  
  
The boy had recovered surprisingly fast and smiled up at her, "I still love you... I'll wait for you forever if need be. I want to bring the old Sakura back. The one who was loving and caring. You say you're fine, but look at you now! Suffering and alone. I'll help you."  
  
"Not alone," Syaoran had stepped in front of Sakura. Hiding her from the boy who was lying on the ground pathetically.  
  
Maybe he does love me... Stop it Sakura! You can NOT think like that! Remember the many times he wooed you with the same exact speech?! This time is no different.  
  
Besides... you have Syaoran now.  
  
W-what?! What does Syaoran have to do with this?!  
  
You like him.  
  
No I don't!  
  
Yes you do!  
  
I don't need anyone... including this annoying second voice in my head!  
  
Ouch.  
  
"Akira. I do NOT need you. Get off your high horse and open your eyes. You were cruel and manipulative to me. Betraying and hurtful. You aren't any different now," Sakura had to look away.  
  
A single crystal tear glistened at the corner of her eye. Using her bangs to shadow her face she hissed, "Get out of my life... now and forever more... I left Osaka to leave you and that s guardian of mine. Don't come looking for me... I'll kill you."  
  
Turning on her heel, Sakura stormed off, Syaoran not far behind. When Akira took a step to follow them Syaoran shot a killer glare over at him. Needless to say that stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Dang it. Why does he mean so much to me? How come he can still make me cry? I thought I got over it. How he hurt me... betrayed me... I know I can never forgive him or trust him.  
  
Without realizing it, Sakura had already arrived in her living room and was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth on the sofa.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Who the h was that ahole?! Oh my gosh! Sakura!  
  
Syaoran rushed to her side and enclosed her small form in his arms. He gently rocked her back and forth and whispered comforting words in her ear.  
  
What happened between you and him?  
  
"Don't worry Sakura," Syaoran whispered. "I won't let him hurt you... again. Shhh... It's ok now. I won't let him touch you."  
  
H no! Sakura is mine!  
  
Whoa. Slow down lover boy.  
  
I didn't mean that!  
  
Yes you did!  
  
No I didn't!  
  
Yes you did!  
  
Shut up.  
  
...  
  
Slowly, Sakura stopped trembling and calmed down a little.  
  
"It's ok Sakura," Syaoran lifted her up and carried her over to her room. "There you go. Just sleep on it... you'll be yourself in the morning."  
  
He turned to leave.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
No! Is he going to leave me alone?!  
  
She grabbed him by his shirt tugging on it, trying to get him to stay. "C- can you stay here tonight? Nothing will happen... just... just don't leave me alone... please."  
  
When was the last time I begged anyone for anything? Let alone not leaving me... It's ok though... it's Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran stiffened then nodded and sat down on her bed. Sighign with relief, Sakura pulled the covers over herself but leaned her head on his arm.  
  
Hesitating, Syaoran pulled her closer to him and semi-hugged her, smiling as he noticed how relaxed she was.  
  
That's right. It's ok... it's ok now...  
  
... I have Syaoran...  
  
To be continued...  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! And be sure to read my new fanfic!!!! 


	15. Cold as Ice

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!  
  
Ice Queen  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Syaoran awoke to the sound of Sakura's gentle breathing. Her breath was tickling his face and her arm had found it's way around his waist.  
  
Smiling, down at her, Syaoran immediately blushed. They had fallen asleep hugging each other, and their faces were barely two inches apart.  
  
Knowing that she would get angry and embarrassed if she woke up to this ... situation... he carefully untangled his body from hers and quietly got off the bed.  
  
When he looked back at her he froze in awe. She looked... she looked...  
  
... amazing. Gone was the ice queen he had always known... she the image of innocence when she slept.  
  
Since he had left, she had begun hugging her pillow instead. There was a soft smile on her face and she had snuggled up against her mattress.  
  
Syaoran tore his gaze from the sleeping angel and searched for a clock. He found one, but he didn't like what time it read.  
  
"S! Um... Sakura...? Hey, Sakura...?" Syaoran gently nudged her. Eyes fluttering open, Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What? Syaoran...? What are you doing here? Oh... that's right."  
  
"Yes, we can talk about that later... the thing is... we're going to be late for school... and we can't get detention today! We still have to teach class at the institute!" after making sure she wouldn't fall back asleep, Syaoran ran back into his room to find his uniform.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
She yawned and got dressed, brushed her teeth, etc. Walking downstairs, she grabbed an apple and began munching on it, while waiting for Syaoran to stop panicking and actually get ready for school.  
  
--  
  
They both entered the classroom just as the bell rang.  
  
Syaoran sighed with relief, but Sakura just shrugged. She really didn't worry about detention. When she had to work, she just ditched it and took twice the time tomorrow. It really didn't matter.  
  
Plopping down in her seat, she closed her eyes and listened to all the whispers going on around her.  
  
For some reason, today, the students weren't paying attention. All the noisy chattering made her open her eyes.  
  
What's going on?  
  
She listened intently at what the girl in front of her was saying, "Oh my gosh! Did you see him? The new guy! He's SUCH a hottie... and I guess what! I have a class with him! I think he said his name was Toyomaki Akira! Isn't that such a hot and sexy name?"  
  
Sakura didn't listen any longer. She didn't need to. Cold sweat was pouring down her face.  
  
Why was Akira coming here? Couldn't he just leave her alone?  
  
Dang it. I might have a class with him. I don't want to! What is that guy planning?  
  
Syaoran turned his head her way and looked at her. He obviously had also heard what everyone was talking about since he wore a worried and rather annoyed look on his face.  
  
Sighing, she closed her eyes again and listened to what else the girls were saying.  
  
"Hey... have you noticed...?" the girl's voice was even quieter than before... as if she wanted to make sure Sakura wouldn't hear... except well, she could hear. "Li-kun... he's been hanging around the Ice Queen a lot, hasn't he? What's a hottie like him doing around her?  
  
"Hey, Miyuki... you don't suppose something is going on between the two... do you? I mean... yesterday, I saw her, are you ready for this? SHARING HER LUNCH with HIM!"  
  
"No way! That's impossible... I mean... she's the Ice Queen, right? Maybe it was some other girl..."  
  
"Nope I'm positive. It was her. I mean, how many girls have auburn hair and green eyes? Plus, she had that cold air around her... shhh!!!! I think she can hear us!"  
  
The two girls shot a nervous look at Sakura who turned her eerie, cold glare on at full blast, scaring the two girls to death.  
  
Great. Now there are going to be rumors about us... that just sucks a. I'll have to show the school how cold I really can be... again.  
  
The air around Sakura dropped down to zero degrees. Her eyes turned the color of green ice and her mouth was made into a cold smirk.  
  
Everyone within ten feet's radius shivered, but didn't dare look at her. They knew the consequences.  
  
The last time someone had looked her in the eye when she was in full 'Ice Queen Mode' well... lost a LOT of weight that night.  
  
Sakura's eyes glared at the entire room, even Syaoran and Eriol were beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
  
When the bell rang for passing period, Sakura went to her locker and grabbed a black bag and hurried into the girl's bathroom. She went back into Eriol's class (since she has him pretty much all day) in an entirely new outfit.  
  
She wore a black leather skirt that ended two inches above her knees, with slits on both sides. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt that ended in a V that just barely covered her belly button.  
  
Over it, was a black, leather jacket, with the sleeves torn off. On her feet were boots that reached up to her knees and her hair was done in a ponytail with ice blue streaks in them.  
  
She shot Eriol a look that said "Don't you dare give me detention, or I'll NEVER speak to you OR Tomoyo EVER again."  
  
Her poor teacher frowned, sighed, and nodded.  
  
She felt Syaoran and the rest of the class's gaze on her as she sat in the very back of the room.  
  
Syaoran looked so worried that Sakura began to feel uneasy. When no one was looking she gave Syaoran a quick smile to wash his fears away.  
  
He nodded at her and paid attention to what Eriol was saying.  
  
"Class, we have a new student. His name is Toyomaki Akira, please give him a warm welcome."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were the only ones who didn't clap and give Akira smiles. Sakura went even colder and dropped the temperature in the air another ten degrees.  
  
(Hehehehe. Let's just say she has that ability.)  
  
"Well, why don't you sit next to Kinomoto-san?"  
  
TO be continued...  
  
MUAHAHAHA. What is Sakura going to do? What's Syaoran going to do? You'll find out if you review!!!!! 


	16. Beat him up!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Hehehehe. Sorry for the late update. I blame it on wireless connection. It stopped working for like a week! Please forgive me!

Ice Queen

Chapter Sixteen

Sakura's POV

Sit next to me? Eriol, do you want a death wish?!

Akira, the obnoxious bstard he is, just smirked at Syaoran and walked gallantly over to Sakura, gasps and sighs following him everywhere.

"My dear," he bent down and whispered in her ear. "All these women want me... but you are the one my heart belongs to..."

Sakura's hand was instantly in a fist. That's it. She had had enough!

Knocking her chair over, she stood up furiously and landed a hard punch across Akira's face.

The force of her hit sent him across the room onto the ground... right in front of Syaoran.

Syaoran's POV

I'm going to murder him... how DARE he even THINK about being next to Sakura... AND smirk at ME about it!

Syaoran raised his leg and brought it down on the boy's stomach, knocking all the air from him. He used his foot to flip Akira over and then used it to hold his head down.

"So... Are you going to beat it?" Syaoran hissed. "Or am I going to have to show the world my dangerous, violent side?"

Akira tried to push himself up, but Syaoran's foot on his head kept him down and ground his chin into the tile floor.

"S-Shut up," Akira coughed. Suddenly, the pressure on his head was gone, and he was being lifted up. "Thank you... Sakura?"

Unfeeling emerald eyes met his own and froze him inside out. "Who the h gave you the right to call ME Sakura? Call me Kinomoto or something. Actually... don't talk to me at all. Just the sight of you makes me sick," Sakura punched him in the stomach again.

Syaoran looked over to Eriol who was watching with a very amused smile on his face. It was obvious he was trying to keep from laughing.

What's going on? Shouldn't he be punishing us and helping that freak of nature?

Instead, Eriol just watched on happily for a few minutes as Sakura nearly killed that bstard.

"Ah!" Akira coughed blood onto the ground. Sakura had stopped beating him, and a few of the girls had begun to cry. No one had dared stop Sakura for fear of what the Ice Queen would do.

As if he changed his mind, Eriol waltzed over and helped Akira up. In a stern voice he said, "Kinomoto-san, Li-san, you'll be speaking with ME after class... don't bother getting your stuff you won't be attending the rest of your lessons today."

He half carried a VERY bruised and battered Akira to the nurse's office, "Fujisaki-san (Just someone I made up) please run ahead and tell the nurse I'm coming."

As he left the room her turned around and winked at both Sakura and Syaoran.

"What the f are you looking at?" Sakura's voice was dangerous and low. It warned all people away. She was obviously pissed that she hadn't gotten to beat that green-haired idiot more, "Go do your fing homework or something... or do you want to mess?"

Sakura stormed to the back of the room and sat there looking out the window, cursing loudly.

Sakura's POV

That ahole! What the h he deserved more than that! Why the heck did Eriol stop me so soon? He hates him too! Che. Stupid students. Stupid school. Stupid Akira.

She heard someone scooting their chair next to hers so she turned to scream and kill that person, but when she saw who it was she stopped.

"Syaoran..." she immediately looked back out the window. Tears were threatening to fall and all of a sudden she felt incredibly guilty.

Why... why did Akira have to come back..? Why can he still make me feel this way? It's different now... I'm not in love... but... why have all those painful memories flooded my mind... yet again? Why? Why can't I forget and just leave it all behind?

Making sure no one was looking or was even within ten feet of them, Syaoran gently put his hand on her chin and turned her face towards his.

His stroked her cheek gently and watched her with kind eyes as she gave him a weak smile.

Syaoran...

Just then, the bell rang so they broke their contact. Eriol came into the room and motioned for them to wait for him out in the hall.

"You know, I have to punish you two," Eriol sighed. "I'm not bringing this before the principal... you might get expelled. I'll just give you a suspension... how's a week sound?"

Sakura and Syaoran both nodded, it sounded about right. The principal wouldn't throw too big a fit... and they could use a break from school.

Smiling, Eriol continued, "I'm really sorry I couldn't let you continue, Sakura. Any longer and I'd get in trouble. I have to make sure he doesn't have to go to the hospital... it was pretty close though..."

The amber-eyed boy was lost, "W-What? You know Akira and want Sakura to beat on him? What?"

"He lived in Osaka for a little... while me and that bstard were still together. He moved over here two years ago. When I broke up with Akira I came here, and told Eriol everything," Sakura's voice seemed odd.

It was as if her emotions and heart were all detached from her body.

Looking at the girl with concern, Eriol spoke, "Why don't you get your stuff and go home... both of you. Take a breather. Don't worry about what happens here. I'll torture Akira when he gets back to school... probably the day after tomorrow."

Flashing the older man a grateful smile, Syaoran took Sakura's hand and led her out of school.

--

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered. He had been in this position before. He was again cradling Sakura on the sofa, gently rocking her.

"I-I'll be fine now... thank you, Syaoran," Sakura slowly got up and forced a small smile on her face for the boy who was being so kind to her. "Don't worry about me. I'll be myself again in a few minutes."

Syaoran mustered all his courage and grinned. He stood up and hugged the extremely shocked girl.

He let go before she could get mad at him and smiled at her. "Well... we already ate... so I'm going to bed... goodnight!"

He left Sakura standing there looking a little uncomfortable and blushing.

To be continued...

Hehehehe. REVIEW!!!!! I'll show you how Eriol tortures Akira if you do!!!

=P


	17. Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. -.- =. . .= -.-

My Update Schedule:

Tuesday: Samurai Secret

Wednesday: Ice Queen

Thursday: Hidden Secrets

Friday-Monday: Bits and pieces of Wings of Darkness

I'll try to stick to that.

Ice Queen

Chapter Seventeen

"Hurry up! You're the one who wanted to go!" Sakura shouted impatiently. The high school girl sighed and waited at the bottom of the stairs, already ready to go.

Her hair had ice blue streaks in it, and was up in a high ponytail. Light blue eye shadow dashed across the top of her eyes, while a silver lip gloss adorned her small mouth.

She wore a leather black mini skirt with a slit up the right side and boots with blue-silver markings on them. Her shirt was like a tank top, but there was only one strap, and across it where the words 'Ice Queen' in white and blue lightening.

On her hands were black, fingerless gloves that had blue outlining, and on her upper left arm was a black band with a buckle on it.

Her cold emerald eyes flashed as Syaoran slowly made his way downstairs. "Sorry, but you know, you don't have to yell."

He was dressed in a green shirt with the sleeves torn, and his black shorts had buckles over them and reached well below his knees.

Sakura sighed and grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door, "Come on. You where the one who agreed to go to the festival in the first place! I don't know why I let you three talk me into this."

The two were heading to the Seijirou High Cultural Festival. Every year, the two schools competed for the title of best high school festival, so the celebration was held on two different days, and a few days afterwards, the community would announce the winning school.

The festivals were always held on school days so the opposing school could not see what they had done. This year, Tomoyo was in charge of running Tomoeda High's festival, so they had recruited Syaoran and Sakura, who were conveniently suspended to see how well the opposing team's project was going.

"I agreed for both of us to do it since we get a lot of extra credit... something you probably need," Syaoran retorted and pulled his hand away. "I mean, Ice Queen doesn't bother study, does she?"

"No. I don't," was her only reply. After that, she didn't say another word.

Wondering about her strange silence, Syaoran turned and looked sharply at her, "And that's why you need extra credit... right?"

"No. I don't."

"But..." he looked worriedly at her. "Don't you want to get into a college? Without passing grades... you might not even graduate high school!"

"Yes. And No. I will."

"What?"

Sighing, Sakura stopped, "Look... I do want to get into a college... and I will. I know for sure I can. In fact, I have top grades in everything except math... you have top grades there. I don't study... I don't need to."

Without warning she began walking again, leaving a surprised Syaoran behind.

"M-Matte! Wait for me!"

--

Syaoran's POV

A pink petal flew past Sakura's face, "Kirei..." The gate in front of the school was shrouded in Sakura trees, their small blossoms twirling everywhere in the air.

Whoa. Did SHE just say... _pretty_?!

Syaoran smiled at Sakura and they walked into school grounds. "This place sucks, I don't see why Tomoyo was so worried," Sakura eyed all the stands. "You think for a competition they'd try harder on presentation."

All the booths where just plain wood with just a piece of paper with the name of the game on them.

"Do you want to play this?" Syaoran pointed at a stand where you shot arrows at the prepared targets. He handed one of the workers five dollars and picked up a bow. With amazing precision, he shot three arrows at the same time. Each of the three targets dead center.

Ha! So there! All that training I did when I was a kid didn't go to waste after all.

Loud clapping resounded and Sakura gave a start. A crowd had gathered around and everyone had witnessed the awesome feat Syaoran had just pulled off.

Rushing up to the amber-eyed boy, she took his hand and began pulling him away, "Let's go. Someone here might recognize us and then we'd be in deep s."

"Hold on. Thanks," Syaoran took the giant duck he had won as a prize out of a Seijirou Student. "Here Sakura, a present."

"A giant duck, I must be the luckiest girl in the world," Sakura rolled her eyes, grabbed the duck, and pulled the two of them out of the crowd. "By the way, did you have to make such a scene?

"People might not recognize the new transfer student at Tomoeda High, but I'm famous all around this area. You know, being the Ice Queen."

Oh... so that's why she's been putting on that fake smile the entire day... no one would think she's the Ice Queen if she smiles...

"You know, nice try smiling to convince others your not the Ice Queen... but you know, with that shirt your wearing... it's not that hard to guess," Syaoran tried hard to keep himself from laughing.

Turning pink with embarrassment, Sakura hissed, "S-Shut up!"

"Let's go!!!!! Let's go!!!" a bunch of giggling and shouting girls ran past them, squealing. "The play is about to start!!"

Looking at each other, Sakura and Syaoran both said, "Play?"

Quickly following the annoying, preppy girls, they found themselves joining a large crowd of people standing in front of a well-made and decorative stage.

Whoa... I bet this is what they spent all their money on! Not the games, but on this play! And by the looks on the faces of the crowd it was going to be a hit.

"Romeo... Romeo!" The curtains pulled away, revealing a woman in a long red gown searching frantically around for her lover. (Just in case there are any idiots out there that have not yet realized this is Romeo and Juliet, that's what the play is.)

----Many Hours Later----

Applause thundered throughout the school. The play was flawless. Some women were crying and others where cheering, but the only two students from Tomoeda High there were completely silent.

One thought sped both their heads, "We're doomed."

To be continued...

Hehehehe. You know, about the duck... =P That happened to me. My brother and cousin won a giant duck for me and I said the exact phrase I had Sakura say in the ficcy.

Matte – Wait

REVIEW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!


	18. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

So... do ya'll like my story so far? I sure hope you do. =P

Ice Queen

Chapter Eighteen

Syaoran's POV

"Our school is doomed!" Sakura hissed in Syaoran's ear. "There is no way we can beat a play like that... what is Tomoyo going to do?"

His face was serious as well, "Let's get out of here and tell Tomoyo..."

"What? Are you sure?" the amethyst-eyed girl was frantic. "Then... then we just have to put up a play too! We have one week to do it."

"Tomoyo..." Sakura's eyes were concerned. "The festival budget is already spent... and it's impossible to get a play going in a week!"

Wait. Wait. Wait. WAIT!!!! Holy sht! Did the ICE QUEEN just show EMOTION?!?!

While Syaoran was gaping at Sakura, and Tomoyo for being able to make Sakura let feeling come out, the older woman's face suddenly changed.

Her eyes had stars in them, and she was smiling with cruel and devious intent, "OHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!! But you forget, my dear, that _some _students _are not_ in school. And, for the cost, I'll pay for it! Being rich comes in handy every now and then."

Wait... she's rich, married to Eriol, but Eriol is still teaching?

As if reading his thoughts, Sakura turned and looked at him, "Eriol teaches because he likes it-!!!!!"

"Oh, Sakura. We shall make this play take place in the feudal ages. You'll make such a kawaii princess... or maybe.... OH!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed.

The auburn-haired girl was sudden surrounded by millions of Tomoyos. All of them measuring her and squealing.

"H-Help me..."

Suddenly the assault on the Ice Queen ended. Two gleaming eyes turned to face Syaoran.

"Eep," Syaoran began slowly backing away.

Dun. Dun. Dun.

"Oh SYAORAN!!!!!"

-----A few years later =P-------

Sakura's POV

"No. No. NO WAY am I doing THIS!!!!" Sakura yelled coldly, but immediately stopped when she saw the sad puppy-dog face she was given by her best friend. "Tomoyo... come on. This isn't my style... besides... I have to work at the martial art institute too... I don't have the time..."

--puppy-dog pout--

"Tomoyo..."

--puppy-dog pout--

"But..."

--puppy-dog pout—

"Aw, fine."

"YAY!!!!!!"

Sakura sighed and put her head in her hands. When she raised it, she looked at the script and groaned.

What am I getting myself into? Me? A princess... in a _love_ story?! I'm the ICE QUEEN for Pete's sake!

"Ne... Eriol..." Sakura pleaded with her teacher. "PLEASE make Tomoyo change the script... I just can't do it. Be a _princess_.

The man with glasses smiled down at her, "Ok."

What? Really?

"H-honto ni?" Sakura's eyes were wide. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Thank you, kami-sama.

"WHAT?!?!" Sakura screamed this time. "I-I can't do that! That's no better than the princess one!!!! Can't you come up with an action play or something?"

"There is action it," the voice was all innocence. "Besides, I'm not changing the script just for you _again_."

Sakura sighed, "Fine... Syaoran... are you ok with this?"

The boy (who until recently had been ignored) grinned, "I don't have a problem with it. It's not like I'm the one with the big reputation at stake."

"You really don't have to rub it in," her voice was again cold and unfeeling. Looks like he had hit a nerve.

He's right... it's not that I don't want to do it... it's just... HELLO!!!! It's ME. The ICE QUEEN. I don't do romance.

"Whoa calm down. Don't go all cold on me again. Just earlier you were actually _worried_ about Tomoyo's cultural festival... Wait!"

Sakura began mumbling and walking down the hall.

"Hold on! Come on," Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not that bad. I mean, even though it's romance... you can still act cold right?"

He's right. The girl in the story is still cold and nearly unfeeling... I guess I _might_ be able to live with it...

"Ok. Ok. When we get home, call the institute and tell them we have to take a week off of work."

--Practice and preparation for the play—

"Che. Don't get so full of yourself," Sakura hissed. "I'm doing this as a _favor_ for someone. It's not like anyone would actually _want_ to go through this stupid process anyway!"

"Good! Good! That's perfect Sakura!" Tomoyo laughed and ran up onto the stage. "Just put more emphasis on it. Turn your body more... Don't forget you are Suzuka the Ice Maiden. You don't just have to _act_ like her, you have to _be_ her!"

Sakura sighed, "Yes ma'am. One feudal age Ice Queen coming up."

She glared at Syaoran who seemed to be laughing at her.

What's so funny? My acting isn't that bad... I don't think so anyway...

"Che. Don't be so FULL of yourself," Sakura hissed and smiled maliciously, taunting Syaoran. "I'm doing this as a _favor _for someone. Who'd actually _want_ to go through this stupid process of yours... and for that matter... who'd want to be YOUR wife anyway?"

"Why you little..." Syaoran raised his hand to slap her. Sakura just smirked coldly, "What? Aren't you going to do it? Hit me! But I must warn you... I might retaliate."

The two jumped a few feet away from each other and got into fighting stances.

"Ok! That's enough for today!" Tomoyo grinned. "You two are SOOOOO good!"

Right. We're just kawaii right? Ugh. I'm just glad there's no audience.

Classes were canceled for the next week so the students could work on the upcoming play. Luckily for Sakura, there was no one in the auditorium at the moment. They were all working on painting props or making their costumes.

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran and Sakura walked home in silence.

Seems like Sakura's back to Ice Queen mode... again. I hate it when she does that. Just cuts everything and everyone off from her world.

"Um... Sakura... do you want to practice the roof scene? I mean, we haven't done it that much... and the play's tomorrow..." Syaoran asked as they were eating dinner.

"Hm. Sure," she obviously didn't care. "We can do it on our roof so it'll seem more real."

"Oh. _You're_ here," Suzuka groaned unhappily. Heero's (Syaoran) sharp eyes glanced at her for only a moment before returning to the night sky above him, "Yes. And so what if I am?"

She surprised him. Such a strange girl. He didn't want to admit it, but her behavior... everything about her... intrigued him.

"Nothing," his astonishment was marked. She hadn't bitten his head off with a harsh remark.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

He hesitated a little before finally saying, "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" her eyes widened in shock for just a moment, but quickly returned to their cold, emotionless state. "Why? Don't tell me you actually care."

To him, her voice sounded a little hopeful. Like she hoped that maybe he _did_ care. Like she was happy that _someone_ cared.

"And..." her head turned towards him. "What if I said yes?"  
  
She blinked once.

Twice.

A small smile appeared on her face.

Tiny crystal tears flowed down the side of her cheek.

"Then... I would be..." she looked into his eyes. "... happy..."

He leaned in and brushed his lips with hers, only to be pushed off.

"Sorry, lover boy. No kisses tonight," Sakura smirked and a surprised Syaoran. "You'll have to wait for the play."

Syaoran just gave her a half smile.

Dang... I wanted that kiss... WHAT AM I SAYING?!?!?!

To be continued...

Hehehehe. Sorry, a lot of things happened in this chapter. I hope you liked it though!

Kawaii – cute

Honto ni – really?

Kami-sama – God

REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Food plus Choir equals Headache

Disclaimer: CCS does rightfully belong to me... CLAMP STOLE IT!!! That's what I wish anyway... oh well.

Sorry for leaving you on such a cliffhanger last time. I'll be stealing some ideas from Inuyasha in this.

Today this chapter will be a special one... one for reaching over TWO HUNDRED reviews! It'll be longer than normal.

EVERYONE!!!! I have a brand NEW story going on now. It's called Surfacing Hearts!!!! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check it out!

Ice Queen

Chapter Nineteen

"It's ok everyone. Don't panic. It's ok. It'll be ok," Tomoyo shrieked as she ran around the kitchen wildly. "Just because some fiend ate or threw away all our food, we still shouldn't panic!"

The girls who had been cooking were crying. They had left the room just one minute, and when they returned the room was like this. In shambles.

The door slammed open, "What the heck is going on in here!!!!" It was a very scary Sakura, "With you guys like this I can't study my lines!!!!!"

"The Ice Queen is in the play?" a small wisp of a phrase floated across the room. Immediately, the poor girl had the Ice Queen and Tomoyo glaring at her.

"So what's wrong?" Sakura put her hands on her hips. She'd have to help them all out if she wanted peace and quiet to memorize some of her last lines.

Tomoyo's eyes were suddenly watery, "Oh... Sakura... it's awful!!!" She pointed at the tables, stoves, and ovens, "Someone destroyed our food!!! We can't have a festival without food!!!!"

"Baka," Sakura poked Tomoyo on the forehead. "Use this. This is called your brain. Just go to the twenty-four-hour convenience store and buy all the food you can find."

"You'll do it for me?" the puppy dog eyes won Sakura over again. That's two times in a row.

She sighed and rain a her fingers through her auburn hair, "Fine. Get about five more girls. I'm driving."

Tomoyo yelped happily and called a few reluctant girls over and handed her car keys and wallet over to her best friend, "Thank you so much, Sakura!"

"Yah. Yah. Whatever," Sakura and the girls hopped into Tomoyo's shiny, black convertible. "Be back in fifteen minutes."

Tomoyo smiled and waved, then she had a thought and turned white, "SAKURA YOU GET BACK HERE!!!!!"

The emerald-eyed girl smirked when she heard Tomoyo screech her name. "Ano... Kinomoto-sama..." one of the girls looked over at her nervously. "Do you already have your license?"

"Nope."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the girls screams were loud and _very_ high pitched, giving poor Sakura a head ache.

"Oh shut up!" there was silence... a terrified silence. "Don't worry, I know how to drive."

A breath of relief swept through the car. The Ice Queen was known to be honest... she was famous for it. The only Ice Queen that is cold but fair.

"Here we are. You've got ten minutes to grab all the food you can get."

The signal was out and the five girls charged into the store, scary shtloads out of all the customers. They were grabbing and filling baskets with things like instant ramen and cakes and drinks and such.

Slowly sauntering into the store, Sakura leaned against the counter table and talked with the semi-frightened worker.

"They're really dedicated I guess," the man smiled when Sakura finished the story about why they were here. She raised an eyebrow in response, "Really? I just think they're nuts."

But as she looked over at the girls, the man looked at her and he grinned when he saw a twinkle of respect in her eyes.

"What?" Sakura turned to the man. "Do I have something on my face? What's so funny?" She didn't mean to, but her voice had gone into icy mode. It was instinct. "S-Sorry! It was n-nothing!" if the cashier hadn't been scared of her before, he definitely was now.

Sakura just sighed and waved the girls over.

"And the total comes to..." the poor cashier was having the hardest time scanning all the products as fast as he could, it would take a while.

The Ice Queen just leaned over the counter, "Look. I'm in a hurry, so I'll tell you what. This is what you call a credit card. I'll slide it, punch the numbers in, and you put in the total when you figure it out. There's twenty boxes of ramen, seventeen bottles of 7up, eighteen bottles of coke, .... And when you get the total you can put it in."

"But," Sakura stopped as she reached the door. "If you even _try_ to rip me off by putting in the wrong numbers... let's say you'll just have a rather... untimely death."

Her voice had a deadly edge to it as she waved and walked out of the store, watching the girls loading all the food onto the car.

"Sakura!!!! Arigatou!!!!!" Tomoyo was hugging Sakura. "Thanks to you the festival is saved!!!!!!!"

"Can't breathe... Tomoyo..." Sakura gasped in breaths of air as soon as her friend released her. She was receive odd looks from the girls in the room, but she just glared them down.

She left and walked into the empty piano room, where she had been practicing her lines before. Sakura sighed, "Why in the world do I let her talk me into these things?"

"Because you're nicer than you seem," Syaoran walked into the room, smiling good naturedly.

Sakura glared up at him, "Want to say that again?" If looks could kill, well let's say Syaoran would be dead.

He grinned at her and put his hands up in defense, "In think I'll pass... besides, you shouldn't stay in this room the whole time. You know your lines well enough. Come on out, the festival has begun." Syaoran held his hand out to her.

"Ugh. Fine," Sakura took the offered hand. "What do you want to do?"

As the two walked along the hall Syaoran looked around, "I don't know. The play is at the end of the day so I guess we can just hand around until then... huh?"

"Help me!!!!" Syaoran turned and sweatdropped as he saw Sakura be dragged away by Tomoyo.

"Sakura. Our solo singer caught a cold. _You_ have to fill in for her," Tomoyo suddenly had stars in her eyes. "And I'll make you a last minute costume too. Ohohohoho."

"No way," Sakura began backing up out of the room. The rest of the choir was there and they watched, slightly amused. "No way in hll am I going to sing. I'm already acting for you, I am NOT singing."

"I can't believe I'm singing," Sakura moaned as Tomoyo swiftly did the girl's hair. Syaoran was standing leaning against the wall, trying to comfort her, "Aw... don't worry about it. If anyone talks about it afterwards, you can kill them."

Sakura turned and her eyes shot daggers and the amber-eyed boy, "I have to sing First Love by Utada Hikaru. FIRST LOVE!!!! Can you imagine ME singing FIRST LOVE?!?!"

"I will be able to after you sing it," Syaoran ran out of the room, as Sakura chased him, ready to kill.

Taking a deep breath Sakura turned around and looked at a mirror and gasped, "Tomoyo... I don't think I can wear this... I'm the _Ice Queen_"

"So what? You look pretty in it," Tomoyo added last adjustments before batting her on the back. "There. Perfect. Now go, I hear the choir finishing their song."

Sakura sighed and began walking towards the stage, but turned around, "Tomoyo. I have an idea."

Loud whistles and cheers were heard as a mysterious, but beautiful girl stepped onto the stage.

She wore a long, baby-pink dress that flowed down in an overlapping motion. The dress was sleeveless, but on the girl's arm was a ribbon that went from her elbow to her fingers, tied like lace.

On her face was a small, pink mask that went around her eyes, and in her hair was a sing, solitary pink rose.

"Sakura?" Syaoran rubbed his eyes and looked again. It _was_ Sakura but it was very hard to tell, because of the mask. The entire audience probably thought is was someone else, but since he knew her best, he knew it was her.

The music started playing and Sakura opened her mouth to sing.

"_Sai go maru..._

.....................

.....................

Ashita no imagoro ni wa 

_Anata wa doko ni jibun re dare wore_

_Omotterun Darou_

_You were always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka Darekato mata koini ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love, you taught me how_

_Now and forever you are still the one _

_Ima Wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

........................

....................._.."_

The audience didn't cheer or clap as the song ended. As Sakura held her breath, scared of how awful her singing must have been.

She was wrong though; the room wasn't silent because of her awful singing. They were silent because they were mesmerized. Mesmerized by her beautiful signing voice, drifting through their ears.

All of a sudden there was the sound of clapping. One person, Syaoran. Immediately, the people burst into applause shouting, "Bravo!" and "Encore!!"

Sakura smiled in surprise as someone through a bouquet of roses at her. She picked it up, bowed, and left the stage, smiling in delight. But as instinct would have it, as soon as she took off the mask, her smile disappeared. She had to maintain her image, after all.

"Oi! Sakura!" Syaoran ran into the room. "You were great. Here." He handed her a bowl of ramen and grinned, "I don't have roses like that other guy, but I have instant noodles!"

Smirking, Sakura sat down and began eating, "I think I like your present better."

"SAKURA!!!!"

"Oh no. Not Tomoyo again," Sakura sighed and stood up. "I've been doing things all day. Why can't she give me a break?"

The older woman raced into the room and smiled, "Oh Syaoran. You're here too. Perfect. You two have to get ready for the play. It's about to start!!"

Heero (Syaoran) smiled at the audience when the curtains opened. All the girls gasped and blushed. He was wearing a black gi with the sleeves torn off. His hakama was also black, but they were much less baggy than traditional samurai attire. His entire image screamed "Cool."

Heero made his way across the stage towards two students dressed as adults, "Mother. Father. You really can't be serious about his."

"We are dead serious," his father's voice boomed. "You are the sole heir to the Kishimoto Clan. You must abide by the rules."

"But a wife? You want girls to go into a competition to find the most suitable _wife_ for me?" his voice was filled with disbelief.

"Darling," his mother's eyes were gentle and more understanding. "You two won't be married right away. You can wait until you get married. This competition will decide your fiancée."

His father's eyes were hard, "You were never very interested in girls anyway. You don't love anyone so it doesn't matter. You should care less. We just need to secure the family line. We _are_ the most powerful family in this part of Japan, after all."

"Fine," Heero sighed.

-- (Scene Change)

"Father!" Suzuka (Sakura) screamed. "Why in the world do _I_ have to do this. Just because she was Mother's friend doesn't mean I have to marry her son!"

"Honey," her father's tone warned her to be quiet. "She promised her friend before she died, that you would at least try in the competition. See, you don't even have to win. Just attend. Besides, they want the chosen wife to be able to fight. The competition teaches you and allows you to train. Didn't you always want to be a fighter?"

"Fine," Suzuka sighed.

-- (Scene Change)

Walking down the hall of the Kishimoto residence, Suzuka bumped into someone, causing her to fall down, "Oi! Watch it."

"What did you say?" Suzuka looked up into a pair of amber eyes. They belonged to Heero.

"I said WATCH IT," Sakura hissed at the boy as she stood up, brushing her clothes off. "You obviously don't know who I am," Heero smirked at her, waiting for the stupid girl to recognize him and apologize non stop.

Sakura just raised an eyebrow at him. Heero stared at the insolent idiot who didn't show him respect, let alone know his name, "My name is Kishimoto Heero."

"Does this face look like it cares?" Suzuka smirked at him. "You're trying out to be my wife aren't you?" Heero frowned. "Most girls would be bowing down to me by now."

Suzuka smirked and jabbed her thumb towards herself, "Oh. But I'm not most girls. I'm Suzuka the Ice Maiden. I show respect only to those who deserve it."

"Che. Don't be so FULL of yourself," Sakura hissed and smiled maliciously, taunting Syaoran. "I'm doing this as a _favor _for someone. Who'd actually _want_ to go through this stupid process of yours... and for that matter... who'd want to be YOUR wife anyway?"

"Why you little..." Syaoran raised his hand to slap her. Sakura just smirked coldly, "What? Aren't you going to do it? Hit me! But I must warn you... I might retaliate."

The two jumped a few feet away from each other and got into fighting stances.

To be continued...

I'll continue and finish the play in the next chapter. So... what do you think? I used the lyrics to Utada Hikaru's First Love.

Ano - um


	20. ACT I

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

SORRY!!!!!! My internet was down this month AND school's started so... it's really hard to update.

puppy dog pout forgive me?

Ice Queen

Chapter Twenty

"What are you two doing?" the cool, crisp voice floated down the hall. Both Heero (Syaoran) and Suzuka (Sakura) froze. They knew who the owner of that voice was... who hadn't heard of Kishimoto Syuuske (Eriol)? Japan's foreign ambassador, and Syaoran older brother.

Even Suzuka, who had haughtily ignored Syaoran, didn't dare defy the cold, powerful ambassador, whose very presence commanded respect from all those around him.

"Kishimoto... -sama," Suzuka bowed low, but kept her piercing eyes on the high-ranking official. Heero also bowed, just as low and respectful as Suzuka had been, "Aniki, we were just..."

"Yes?" Syuuske raised a thin, yet amused eyebrow. "You were just what?"

Fumbling with his words Heero shifted his eyes around nervously. "We were about to fight, Kishimoto-sama," Suzuka's eyes suddenly grew sharp and challenging, as she stood up straight and looked the older man in the eye.

Heero just stared at her like she was crazy.

Suzuka stood her ground, though in truth, she was terrified as Syuuske stalked over to her and put a hand under her chin, tilting her face up, "Ah... You must be Shinomori's daughter... Suzuka the Ice Maiden... with eyes like yours you must be."

Suddenly giving her a gentle, yet stern smile he continued, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have your father's eyes? Never mind. Don't fight in the halls... it's unbecoming and not permitted on these grounds. Good day, Suzuka-san... Little brother."

His footsteps echoed down the hall as he walked away, slowly. Leaving a gaping Heero, and slightly blushing Suzuka behind.

"W-W-Why is he so nice to _you_!!!!!" Heero managed to find his voice. "He rarely says more than three words to _me_! Let alone take notice of you at all!"

All his yelling shook Suzuka out of her blush and trance, "W-what?" Heero sighed and walked past her, "Another girl for my brother's fan club. I have to admit, I didn't actually think you were the type of girl to fall head over heels for some stranger walking by... that's the best and only compliment you will ever receive from me, by the way."

"Che," Heero glared at her before leaving.

Suzuka stood there for a while, not entirely sure of what had happened.

--

"UGH!!!!!" Suzuka paced her new "dorm" for the next few months of the competition. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET HIM MAKE SUCH A **FOOL** OUT OF ME!!!!!!"

She slumped down on her bed, "Why did I have to go and blush anyway?"

'It's because you like him,' her inner self said. 'You always have. From the first time you saw him.'

Suzuka groaned in frustration as she stared up at the ceiling, "Maybe... Maybe I'll stay here and get stronger... maybe he'll notice me more..."

Just the thought of Syuuske made her blush once again.

--

"Another one for my brother's fan club. Why is it _she_ had to like him too?!" Heero punched the wall.

Sitting down at his desk he looked out the window, "Why is it I'm so upset? She's a rude, obnoxious girl who doesn't know her place."

Heero sighed and put his head in his hands. He felt so alone. He had always been popular and famous, especially when Syuuske had decided to refuse his role as heir of the Kishimoto family (he had let the position go when he realized he'd have to have a sort of arranged marriage), but it always seemed like he was living in his brother's shadow.

"I don't know why..." Heero turned out the light in his room and climbed into his bed. "But for some reason... when I saw that she liked Syuuske... I get so... so... Ah forget it!"

--

"This is your first of seven classes," a woman wearing large spectacles and had fizzy gray hair eyed all of the girls. "The wife of the Kishimoto heir must be properly educated so that she can help her husband in all the aspects of the house."

Suzuka rolled her eyes. "Give me a break," she muttered.

"EXCUSE ME?!?!?!" the teacher's large glasses were suddenly right at Suzuka's nose. "Tell me, what do you call a land form surround by bodies of water on three of it's four sides?"

Some of the girls snickered as Suzuka remained silent and merely stared up at the old, ugly woman.

"If you do not pay attention, you will not be a very suitable bride. Little girls with no purpose or talent like you should just leave," the woman stood up haughtily and made her way to the front of the class.

More snickers resounded across the room and Suzuka's eyes narrowed at the gray witch who was about to sit down at her desk.

"A penninsula."

The teacher missed the chair and ended up on the floor. "W-What!" she got up slowly, clinging to the table for support.

"I _said_, the answer to your question is a penninsula," Suzuka smirked at the shocked faces of the classroom, and the horrified, embarrassed look the teacher had on her face. "Or are you deaf as well blind? The thickness of your glasses shows how bad your eyes are anyway."

The class gaped at her. Some of the girls frowned and began to study furiously. They had to defeat this new girl who was smart, good-looking, and had an attitude.

(Note: I don't think women back then were educated, so that's why everyone thinks she's a 'genius.')

--

"WHAT?!?!" Suzuka shrieked. "You do NOT really expect me to wear.... _That_ do you?"

"Yes," was the calm reply. The woman in front of the raging girl was smiling brightly at her. She obviously had the patience of a saint.

Suzuka eyed her carefully. She rather liked this woman. She was patient, kind, and didn't wear giant nanny bifocals. "I don't wear pink."

"Please, dear," Suzuhara Mihoshi (the teacher) stood up and held the dress out to her. "It will look rather nice on you."

Suzuka gave the dress another once over and groaned. Accepting defeat, she took the dress and got changed.

Several gasps could be heard throughout the room. The Ice Maiden looked _pretty_!!!

"Ladies," a stern voice came from behind. It was Mihoshi, "This is etiquette class. Do not gasp so loudly. Keep your voice near the whispers of a wind when you show surprise. It is proper. Now, doesn't Suzuka-san look lovely?"

Some of the girls grit their teeth as they looked at Suzuka.

She really _was_ lovely. Beautiful even. The long, silky pink kimono had a western tint to it. Instead of a thick obi, there was a white sash and on her feet weren't the hard, wooden shoes people normally wore, but tiny pink slippers.

The fabric of the kimono wasn't rough cloth, but a more silky and thin material that shone when the light hit it and it just touched her toes. The collar of the dress was surrounded by silk and tied along her left arm was a pink, silky ribbon that flowed freely down to the ends of her fingertips.

It was obvious that Mihoshi favored Suzuka. She even had her hair done nice while the other girl's were untouched. Allowing Suzuka's auburn hair to be down, there was a cherry blossom hair pin that held her hair behind her left ear.

Suzuka was blushing, and she knew it. In an attempt to cover it she yelled at the other girls, "What are you all staring at? Are all your little 'girl friends' so ugly that you can't bear to look at them?"

"Suzuka!" Mihoshi scolded and lead her over to a chair. "The is ETIQUETTE class. You MUST behave properly or you score will lower."

"Score?" all the girls turned their heads at once towards the teacher.

Mihoshi looked at them in surprise, "Didn't your academic teacher tell you? The classes keep scores and the top ten overall scores allow you to move onto the next part of the competiton."

Suzuka smirked. The 'teacher' had been too nervous and scared of her to tell them that. She had been quite... harsh on the old woman. It didn't matter though, that old bag had been rude to her.

"Very well, let's begin with the proper way to accept a bouquet of roses given you..."

--

Suzuka groaned as she walked to her next class. It was dancing. She had never danced in her life! It was bad enough she had to wear that pink dress, though it was pretty, but now she had to _dance_.

"Maybe I should just skip..." she wondered aloud, but bumped into someone.

The ground was hard and cold. Suzuka stood up, and brushed herself off, glaring into the eyes of the person who had _dared_ bump into her and not apologize. It was Heero.

"Oi! Watch it!" he yelled at her. Eyes blazing, she yelled back, "No you watch it!!"

Holding a fist up to her face he hissed, "Why you little-"

"Is there a problem?'

"N-N-No!" Suzuka looked up into the eyes of Kishimoto Syuuske and blushed. "We were just... talking."

His eyes swerved from Heero to Suzuka and he smiled, "Good. Carry on."

Suzuka watched him go, unable to suppress the blush that had fought it's way to her cheeks.

"Gosh. Why don't you just ask him to marry you?" Heero's voice sounded a little bitter and Suzuka looked at him in surprise, "Well... No... I couldn't do that."

Heero glared at her, "You're just here to try and make him like you, right?" "Well, the classes here can make me stronger... maybe then... he'll notice me," Suzuka's hand flew up to her mouth in surprise. She had just said it out loud.

"I knew it," Heero left angrily. Suzuka just stood there confused, "Why... did I tell him? Why does it feel like I can talk to him? Why... Why was he so mad?"

--

"NO NONONONONONONO!!!!!!!" the teacher shrieked at a very pissed Suzuka. "You must _follow_ his lead. Not lead _him_!"

"Oh just put a cork in it!" Suzuka yelled at the dance teacher. He had been yelling at her all day. Well, maybe it wasn't entirely his fault since she had not been trying or paying attention at all, but that was besides the point.

The teacher huffed up to her and began scolding, "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER THIS MINUTE, I'M KICKING YOU OUT OF THE COMPETITION!!!"

"Oh, you really shouldn't do that. It's also not proper to yell at a lady," Syuuske's warm voice floated into the room, causing all the girls to turn and look at him.

The were all blushing (including Suzuka), they may be here to marry Heero, but everyone had to admit, Syuuske was quite the looker.

"Kishimoto-sama," the teacher rushed over to him. I apologize for yelling, but this young woman just doesn't have an ounce of talent in her. Maybe she should leave the competiton."

Suzuka pulled her hands into fists. NO ONE talked about her like that. Especially if it was in front of... him...

She was saved having to beat the teacher up when Syuuske pushed him aside and walked over to her.

"I'm sure she can dance quite well," he took her hands and began to slowly lead her across the floor.

Suzuka was too shocked to move or do anything about it. She just followed, and unknowingly her feet moved in patterns, making the dance look like a fancy, elegant waltz.

There was no music, but the moment seemed so romantic for her that she had to take a reality check when Syuuske stopped dancing, "My lady, thank you so much for this dance. I must say, I don't know what your teacher was talking about. I don't believe I have danced with anyone more graceful than you."

He kissed her hand and left the room.

Suzuka stared at her hand... he... had just... kissed... her...

--------------

The curtains shut. And the lights in the auditorium turned on.

---------------

"Ladies and gentleman, there will be a short intermission. Please return in ten minutes."

Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow. Acting was hard.

"Oi! Syaoran!" she ran over to the amber-eyed boy. "UGH! I just want to go home... I'm SOOOO tired."

"Yah, I know. Soon," Syaoran grinned at her. "How about I buy you more ramen? It builds up energy."

To be continued...

Again I apologize for the late update, but I made it kind of long. I HATE SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK AND CHINESE SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK AND... did I mention homework?

BTW you're all free to IM me at animegirl260 if you want to talk about stuffz.


	21. ACT II

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... but that's ok... I own Ice Queen!!

Hehehe. Again gomen nasai for the late update. - I hope this chapter makes your wait worthwhile.

Ice Queen

Chapter Twenty-One

Suzuka (Sakura) grinned as she changed into a fighting outfit. _This_ is what she had been born for.

Quickly standing in a line with the rest of the girls, their master (the teacher) tested each of their levels of ability.

His piercing golden eyes searched the room and finally landed on her. She shivered, feeling his cold, hard gaze on her, "Well then Suzuka... show me a little hand-to-hand combat."

"With whom, sir?" Suzuka forced the 'sir' into her phrase. The teacher was a little on the skinny side, even though his glares were icy cold. 'He's your teacher. He's going to teach you the fighting arts, show him some respect!' Suzuka's mind screamed.

The teacher didn't answer. Instead he charged at her, baring his fists. Striking towards her face, Suzuka quickly ducked and kicked him under his legs, but surprisingly enough, he jumped high in the air and twisted around so that his knee hit her straight in the chest, sending her flying across the back of the room.

"Hmph. You're cocky. Twenty laps around the building!" the man had definitely earned her respect. Never judge a book by cover. "Hai!"

Suzuka panted as reentered the training dojo. "You're late!" the master announced walking over to her, "The others have already begun practicing shuriken throws. From now on if you don't complete a lap under a minute you're going to be doing fifty push-ups! Join the others."

"Hai!"

Suzuka bowed and took a pouch of shurikens from the master then stood in line with the other girls, throwing the deadly blades at a straw dummy.

Quickly glancing at the other's Suzuka nearly laughed out loud. The blond next to her was throwing the small weapons frantically, trying to hit the target, but all she managed to do is cut herself and put dents in the wall. All the others were not faring much better.

Grinning Suzuka set about doing her own throws. Placing the small blade between two of her fingers she aimed and threw.

It hit the dummy on the forehead.

"Do it with three shurikens at once!" the master's voice.

"Hai!"

--

Suzuka fell onto her bed, exhausted. She was done for the day, but all the different things from sewing to arranging flowers had really worn her out.

Stealthily sneaking out of her room she headed outside to get some air.

"I'm glad that we can finally be together," Suzuka hid behind the wall at the sound of a woman's voice.

Cautiously she looked around the corner and gasped at what she saw. It was Syuuske and in his arms was a young woman Suzuka had never seen before.

Syuuske gazed into the woman's eyes, "I hope you're not disappointed that we can't get married until after my brother is... it's so hard to wait, but I need to make sure that Heero has a good wife to take care of him... I can't always be looking after him."

"It's fine... I'll wait forever if need be, in your arms," Suzuka left before they kissed.

Tears stung her eyes as she silently ran out of the dojo and onto the roof, staring at the stars. "Why... did I try so hard... for him... if he already had someone... I was going to make him proud... make him notice... me..."

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Suzuka turned in surprise, brushing all her tears away.

Glaring at Heero she mumbled, "What's it to you?" "Are you ok?" Suzuka's head shot up in surprise at his question and she turned to look at him. "I mean... never mind."

"Never mind... I see," Suzuka looked down at her feet, for some reason, she really had been hoping he would at least a _little_ concerned.

She jumped off the low roof and began running back to her room, unaware of the worried amber eyes watching her depart.

--

"I'm so stupid..." Suzuka mumbled as she ate breakfast in the main hall with everyone else. "Why the heck would he even look at someone like me? ... let alone be interested..."

"So you're FINALLY giving up?" a snippy brunette walked by a flipped her hair. "You should have known in the beginning that Heero wouldn't even notice someone like _you_."

"You're on first name basis?" Suzuka felt a pang in her chest. Odd...

The girl took out a fan and put it to her lower lip, letting a long, high-pitched laugh roll out of her mouth, "Of course! Heero and I are destined to be together... I've spoken to him before on several occasions... his and my family are friends... it's also most likely I will win the competition. I'm top two in all my classes."

Suzuka snorted knowing full well who was first in all the classes the brunette wasn't.

"What are you snickering at now you low-class pig?" the brunette and green eyes. Not an emerald like Suzuka's, but a more dull green.

Rolling her eyes at the girl, "You're so full of yourself. Check whose first in all the classes you're not... how about... ME?"

"WHY YOU COMMONER PIG!!!!" the girl shrieked. "Don't you DARE speak to me like that! My father is a feudal lord _and_ high advisor to the most prominent feudal lord in all of the upper half of Japan, Kunimitsu-sama! Who knows what YOUR lowly father is."

Suzuka's eyes flashed. NO ONE talked about her father like that. Though it was ironic... Kunimitsu was her father's name.

"_The_ Kunimtisu?" Suzuka's eyebrow raised in amusement and mockery. When the girl nodded she immediately stood up, banging her fist on the table.

"Then I'll have you know. My name is Kunimitsu Suzuka. If my FATHER is a LOWLY man then what of YOURS who happens to be his advisor?! If I'M a commoner PIG then what in the world does that make YOU," an evil smile threatened to etch itself on her face, but Suzuka kept her face cold and icy. She wasn't the ice maiden for nothing.

Eyes turning cold and eerie as she watched the girl turn paler and paler under her hard stare, Suzuka resisted the urge to laugh out loud when the brunette shrieked and ran away.

"Che. Idiot," for some reason Suzuka no longer felt so great. A part of her was relieved though. Less competition to be Heero's wife but...

HEERO'S WIFE?!!?!?!! What the heck was she thinking?

She heard some girls laugh over how they would for sure be Heero's number one and how he would fall in love with them. Grunting, Suzuka put her head in her hands.

Why did it bother her so much? She liked... his older brother after all...

Shaking her head, Suzuka dashed through all her classes in a daze, and when it was nightfall again, she climbed up onto the roof.

--

"Oh. _You're_ here," Suzuka groaned unhappily. Heero's (Syaoran) sharp eyes glanced at her for only a moment before returning to the night sky above him, "Yes. And so what if I am?"

She surprised him. Such a strange girl. He didn't want to admit it, but her behavior... everything about her... intrigued him.

"Nothing," his astonishment was marked. She hadn't bitten his head off with a harsh remark.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

He hesitated a little before finally saying, "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" her eyes widened in shock for just a moment, but quickly returned to their cold, emotionless state. "Why? Don't tell me you actually care."

To him, her voice sounded a little hopeful. Like she hoped that maybe he _did_ care. Like she was happy that _someone_ cared.

"And..." her head turned towards him. "What if I said yes?"  
  
She blinked once.

Twice.

A small smile appeared on her face.

Tiny crystal tears flowed down the side of her cheek.

"Then... I would be..." she looked into his eyes. "... happy..."

He leaned in and brushed his lips with hers, before Suzuka drew away, pink staining her cheeks.

"Um..." Turning away and staring at the night sky, embarrassed, she let her small smile grow.

"Heero..."

She turned around to speak with him, but he was already fast asleep. Smiling again, Suzuka placed his head in her lap and she too fell asleep listening to the whispers of the wind.

--

Heero's eyes opened and he sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Where am I?"

Looking around, he realized he was on the roof, "Huh? Did I fall asleep here?" Realization struck. Where's Suzuka?

He looked around frantically before his eyes landed on something in his hand and his eyes softened.

A small note read: "I think... I might try to be your wife... if you don't mind..." Next to it was a small necklace with an emerald hanging from it. The jewel wasn't well cut, but jagged and smooth.

Heero smiled. It was just like Suzuka. Harsh on the outside, but lovely on the inside.

To be continued...

I AM SO SORRY THIS PLAY IS TAKING SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P I'll make my chapters longer than usual to make up for it.

REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE! MUAHAHAHAHA

Quote (I think I might put one each time from now on...):

"I used to be open minded....

.... But my brains kept falling out."


	22. The things that happen during intermissi...

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine... but you know what... BWAHAHA it will be!!! In my dreams at least.

Hehehe. Late update gomen gomen.

Ice Queen

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Nani?" Sakura nearly screamed except, well... she was the Ice Queen... and Ice Queens aren't supposed to scream.

Worried amethyst eyes glanced over at her best friend, "There is a local gang outside making a ruckus... we might have to stop the show."

Syaoran frowned, "Can we call the police and ask them to take care of them?" "No..." icy emerald orbs flashed. "There isn't enough time. Even though we're in intermission, it only lasts for about ten minutes... besides have the cops here will just make the audience more uneasy."

"What do we do?" Tomoyo wailed. "We've worked so hard on this!"

"Don't worry Tomoyo. I'll take care of them," Sakura's eyes were hard. Ice Queen mode struck her body instantly as she began walking towards the main entrance.

Startled, Sakura turned. Syaoran was holding onto her hand in a death grip. "W-What are you doing? Let go!" Sakura tried pulling away, but all she succeeded in doing was earning herself a few bruises.

Syaoran's body language had changed, "You can't go out there." "... What the heck are you talking about? Of course I can!" the air turned cold.

It was different from before though, there was a hesitancy to the fierceness of Sakura's words. "I'm the Ice Queen. I can take care of myself... without a nanny behind me!"

"... then can this nanny be beside you instead?" the air around Syaoran softened as if trying to coax her to let him be next to her, to be with her.

Walking away abruptly Sakura's only invitation was, "Don't get in my way." But that was the only invitation Syaoran needed.

--

The front doors to the school slammed open and auburn hair swayed in the wind.

"What the hll...?" all fighting and shouting stopped as the gang's attention fixed on the pair of cold, unfeeling, green eyes that were daring them to make a sound. They didn't take that dare.

The atmosphere of the entire area dropped twenty degrees as the Ice Queen of Tomoeda High stepped up to the leader of the gang.

Trying to gather as much pride and courage as possible the head monkey spoke, "What the hll do you want?"

A slender, amused eyebrow raised and a malicious smile formed across pale skin as an eerily detached voice hissed, "What the hll am _I_ doing here? You've got guts, punk. Tell me then, what the fck are you going to do about me being here?"

"Punk?" teeth ground together as a fist rose in the air and swung, aiming for the girl's face. A thin arm stopped his blow seemingly effortlessly.

Unfeeling, piercing, nerve-racking needles shot through the large man's body as Sakura's deadly gaze met his own.

"Yes... punk."

A small hand cut through the air, hitting the gang leader's face, sending him flying to the ground.

"You have something to say about it?"

Heavy footsteps could be heard making their way over to her, "Why you little..."

"Little what?"

No answer was provided except for the crazy and sloppy punch meant to hit her back. It never reached her though, and she didn't have to even lift a finger.

The body of an unconscious man fell to the ground, to the shock and uneasiness of the gang.

"Why do you waste your time on them?" Syaoran's voice cut through the air.

Sakura looked at him, both surprised and intrigued. Apparently, her... housemate was also capable of being detached and unfeeling... he was quite good at it too.

"I don't know... but they better get lost unless they like serious pain."

They did get lost. The body of the gang leader and his comrade were left on the ground. Obviously, the pathetic wannabes had valued their lives for what little it was worth.

Temperature returning to a more normal degree, Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Let's go."

"Aa."

--

"YATTA!!! You did it! Sugoi! Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun!"

The lead actress in the play merely nodded stiffly, she was trying to shift from Ice Queen mode to regular human being. She would need it for the play, a lot of scenes that were too sweet for her taste were coming up and intermission had just about ended.

"... You were pretty cool out there, Sakura," Syaoran seemed embarrassed at his compliment. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but somehow, the words managed to escape out of his lips.

She was surprised, to say in the least, "..... thank you...."

--

A bazillion scenes of the play later

--

"I'm going to be at the fighting test tomorrow... I made it," Suzuka's voice sounded odd to even herself. It was sort of... happy.

But to her utmost surprise and disappointment, she received no response from Heero. He merely walked away, leaving her alone on the rooftop.

Suzuka took a deep breath. She had graduated from the classes as one of the top three students. (She wasn't exactly the best at sewing so yah.)

Tomorrow the last judging test would occur. She, along with the other two girls would fight with Heero. They didn't have to win, just pass. After all, it was impossible for any of them to defeat the famous Kishimoto fighter. He was the best. It would all be decided tomorrow. After that, there would be a tea ceremony in which she had to pass without mistake... if she passed she would become the next Kishimoto family mistress... Heero's fiancée.

--

The first two girls stumbled a bit. They weren't bad, they just weren't very skilled in fighting. He gave his approval. The first girl seemed the better of the two so far, but now it was Suzuka's turn. After seeing their performance and how easy he had gone on them, she was pretty sure that she would pass.

Taking a deep breath, she walked onto the stage and they bowed at each other.

Getting into a fighting stance, she gasped out loud as she felt the mood of the room change. His attitude went from easy-going and almost bored to suddenly very serious. Such an atmosphere made his father and the judges lean in, looking closely.

Looking at him carefully, Suzuka decided to attack. Charging at him, she punched his face and ducked, coming up again to punch his face again, but it was only then she realized that none of her attacks had connected.

He was suddenly behind her, landing a blow on her back the knocked both air and blood out of her.

Collapsing to the ground momentarily, she slowly got up. There was no more energy in her body. The match was over as quickly as it had begun. She had not passed.

Looking coldly at his back her voice was a whisper so that only he could hear it, "It is obvious to me now that you didn't want me as your wife."

Heero's eyes widened as he felt rather than saw Suzuka fall to the ground. His entire body and mind screamed at him to run over to her and apologize but he couldn't bring himself to.

It wasn't until Heero's father told her to get off the stage that she did.

--

Suzuka bit her lip until it bled to keep from crying. She had packed all of her belongings. It was time to return home. She gave her room one more wistful look before closing the door for, what she was now positive, good.

Turning at the sound of a footstep, Suzuka stared straight into two amber eyes watching her carefully.

"What do you want?" her voice sounded almost hesitant and she cursed herself in her mind for that.

"............ I'm not going to ask you to stay."

The silence was almost deafening. In the end, Suzuka gathered her pride and began walking away, "I know."

"Here."

He took her hand and placed a small object in it. Slowly opening the palm of her hand, she was surprised to see the small crystal she had given him on the roof.

"Keep it." Her words sounded cold even to her. "Or throw it away. It doesn't matter anymore."

She left him there.

--

"Suzuka..." Heero said softly into the night wind. He was sitting on the roof again, but this time he couldn't concentrate on the night sky. The only thing processing in his mind was the image of a fierce young girl. "Am I going to be all alone now? ...but it was for the better. She loves aniki... not me."

Suddenly, he was reminded of the emerald... and of the note she had given him.

The only thought that now ran through his mind as he jumped off the roof and began sprinting out of his home were her words, "I think I might try and be your wife..."

To be continued...

MUAHAHAHA. The next chapter will be the end of the play and so yah. Sorry it has taken so long to finish... I just wanted it to be super good!

Aniki – older brother

Yatta – yay/yippee

Sugoi – super/great

Quote:

There's a light at the end of the tunnel... just pray it's not a train.


	23. ACT III The play is finished

Disclaimer: Don't even get me started....

You know what? I don't think I've been this mad in a LONG time! Who the heck did that jerk think he/she was?! They just like started yelling at me how if I didn't update instantly they would stop reading my fic and tell all of their friends to stop too! UGH!! The nerve of that jerk!

Sorry... I've never blown up at anyone quite so badly before... I don't think. I'm normally more calm, but I gotta admit. Being in all the possible clubs at school isn't exactly stress relieving. Anyway, forget about my personal life. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I know it must be annoying for those who actually really like to read my fanfictions. Gomen nasai. Please for give me. This chapter will definitely be the end of the play; I know some people have been very upset that it has taken so long.

Hehehe... I can't wait for Christmas to come... I'm always so relaxed at that time of year... love the holidays...

Ice Queen

Chapter Twenty-Three

Sunlight gently shown into the room of the resident Ice Maiden. Turning herself over, Suzuka refused to get out of her futon, pulling the covers over her head and tried to forget about the idiot that had shattered...

"UGH!" she sat up in bed, shaking her head furiously. "Baka..."

Silently getting out of her futon, her soft footsteps treaded in the direction of her window. In one fluid motion, she drew the curtains open and sighed. She hated it. How the day was so beautiful. It should have been dark, crying with her... crying?

One hand flew to her cheek. It was wet... the tears.

"... Nande?"

With the sleeve of her yukata, Suzuka furiously wiped the hateful tears away and turned abruptly. Barely managing hitting the low table next to her foot, she quickly flipped her body to the left and instead crashed onto the ground, cursing herself for her lack of balance.

"Heh... if master was here... he'd make me run twenty laps," Suzuka's voice sounded bitter, even to herself. (The fighting master at Heero's home.)

Glancing at the table to make sure she hadn't messed anything up, her eyes widened. Her emerald was there... she had surprised herself by giving it to Heero... her mother had told her to give it to the man she fell in love with.

"I just wasn't thinking straight," the bitterness was not gone from her voice, but there was a hint of panic in there. A panic she did her best to suppress, "What is this?"

Grabbing the small jewel, she looked at it sadly, "Well, now that it's been rejected by him... I guess my love really is after all."

"Love..." she nearly slapped herself for letting that detested word fall from her lips. Suzuka had tried to avoid that train of thought entirely, but it just refused to leave her alone.

Her cold but sad gaze landed on the table yet again. There was a piece of paper that was foreign there. It did not belong.

Suzuka picked it up and read it. Her expressionless face became even more distant and detached than it had been before. The tone of her voice suddenly eerie she let out a laugh, "The note I gave him is back too..."

A sudden urge to rip it to bits came over her, but she suppressed the dire want. She was cold. She was not hurt. She was in control. She... was lying to herself.

More tears seemed to spring up as she slammed the paper face down onto the wooden table.

Looking at it once more, she was surprised to see very neat handwriting on the back.

It read: "... Hurry up and come back. The tea ceremony is tomorrow... you'll automatically be disqualified if you're late... then the runner up will have to take you're place... as my wife."

Her fingers trembled as she held the precious paper in her hand. Holding onto her emerald as if her life depended on it, she swiftly dashed out of the room.

--

"Welcome to the Kishimoto family, Suzuka-san," the woman's voice was warm and welcoming. Especially to Suzuka who had been feeling quite awkward until she had spoken. She had passed the last test, but the silence afterwards was deafening. It seemed like Heero's father was in deep thought.

Throwing the brown-haired boy next to her a slightly nervous glance. (Just slightly. No way was Suzuka the Ice Maiden going to show even her fiancé any sign of weakness... for now.)

She felt a reassuring squeeze on her hand.

"Yes," Kishimoto-sama's loud voice boomed. "Welcome."

Suzuka was ecstatic (not that she showed it) Heero's father had accepted her!

"T-Thank you sir," she bowed low. "This is a great honor."

An affirmative nod was all she received from her future father-in-law but the mother seemed incredibly nice and... informal. She promptly hugged the Ice maiden.

"Congratulations you two," the woman was beaming at them with pride. "Now Suzuka, since you're not married yet, you'll have to wear this..."

It was a necklace. There was a pink Sakura blossom on it, but it was outlined in green, the Kishimoto family color.

Suzuka bowed again and both her and her fiancé exited the tea room.

--

She let out a long sigh of relief and let her icy barrier down for just a moment, "I was afraid I was going to spill the tea."

"But you did fine," it was his first compliment to her and she was delighted. He hugged her from behind and a mad blush erupted onto her cheeks.

"Thanks..."

Suddenly very grave, she turned and looked at him, "Why did you ask me to come back?"

When no response came, she felt her heart drop. He was just marrying her because the other girls were to incompetent after all.

"I think... I want to be your husband..."

Suzuka looked at him in astonishment, not quite understanding... "Oh... I see."

A brilliant smile lit her face and she shyly took his hand. She understood. It was the closest he would get to saying he loved her.... For now at least.

They were sitting on the roof again, and the sun had just finished setting. The sky turned from a powerful red to a dark, endless blue.

Just as the stars were beginning to shine, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to stare at her koishii.

"Hm?"

What met her eyes was a sight she had definitely _not_ been expecting. It was a diamond ring.

"W-What is this?"

-- Sakura's POV --

Huh? This wasn't in the script?! Syaoran! What are you thinking?!

--

"Um... it's this western custom... for..."

"I know what it is..."

--

I still don't understand...

--

"Do you know why I'm giving it to you though?"

--

No... I don't.... Syaoran...?

--

He took a deep breath, "Because I love you."

--

Me...? Do you mean me or Suzuka? Who are you? Heero or... Syaoran?

--

Suzuka smiled at Heero before completely dropping her icy mask and hugging him.

"Aishteru."

--

The curtains closed.

Thunderous applause roared through the auditorium. There were tears in the eyes of audience.

The curtains opened once again and all the actors/actresses stood in a line and bowed.

"Thank you for coming to our festival and to see our play," Tomoyo was beaming at the crowd as she spoke into the microphone. "We hope you enjoy the rest of the cultural festival."

--

Sakura wasn't smiling as she bowed. For two reasons actually. One, she was still confused by what Syaoran had done with the diamond ring. Two, she was the Ice Queen. She was only smiling for the play... right?

"Here," Syaoran handed her the ring after the curtains closed. "You keep it. Come on, let's get some more ramen. I'm starved."

She would have gasped or stood there on the spot shocked, except that she was the Ice Queen so she was never.... Surprised.

"Why?"

"Why? I thought I just told you, I was hungry," Syaoran grinned at the expressionless girl before her. His smile drooping just the slightest bit when he didn't see a delighted smile on her face like in the play.

Silence was all he received from Sakura so he merely grabbed her hand and led her off the stage.

She didn't resist.

Why?

The Ice Queen would never admit it, but she _was_ surprised by Syaoran's token of... affection?

Observing it silently, Sakura admired how it was made. The diamond was not large, nor was it small; it seemed perfectly proportioned to the silver band it rested on and... making sure no one was watching, Sakura slipped it onto her left ring finger... it fit perfectly too.

To be continued...

Hehehe. Back on track with the story. Sorry about not updating for a while. -

Aishteru – I love you

Nande – Why

Quote:

Experience is a hard teacher because she gives the test first, the lesson afterwards.

Second Quote: (Just felt like doing two)

Evening news is when they begin with "Good evening" and then proceed to tell you why it's not.


	24. What's wrong, Sakura?

Disclaimer: Wah.... Ne... do u think CLAMP would give me CCS as a present?

Hehehe. Gomen gomen. I REALLY updated late this time... I've been kind of... stressed. You know, with family issues and stuff... o well. My apologies. On with the story!

Ice Queen

Chapter Twenty-Four

Icy green eyes narrowed. Hushed whispers filled the hall and all the students were in small, chatty groups gossiping all about the same thing.

It didn't take a genius to guess what it was after all, the Ice Queen had preformed in a _romance_ act and with none other than the boy who was rumored to be living in the same building as her.

Granted, in the play she had played the Ice Queen of the time, but _still_. _That_ Ice Queen had fallen in love, was there to be some sort of connection between reality and the stage?

Her hands clutched into fists Sakura Kinomoto walked dangerously down the hall, the very air around her chilling everyone away. She was in an exceptionally bad mood as her infinitely annoying peers could not seem to take their eyes off of her no matter how threatening she appeared to be.

That pissed her off.

Slamming down her backpack on her desk, she dropped into her seat, pulled on her headphones and stared out the window coldly. There was no one to talk to anyway, Syaoran had to tutor some rich freak at work to promote the institute that day so she wouldn't see him until dinner.

Noticing that even when her music was on full blast she could still hear the exciting whispers and could feel the gazes of people on her, Sakura shut the earphones off.

One word entered her head: Ditch.

She got up, grabbed her stuff, and left the class; her footsteps could be heard clicking down the hallway. Immediately after her departure, the hushed gossip seemed to explode and Eriol had to slam his fist down onto his table, nearly breaking it, before the students quieted down enough for him to teach the day's lesson.

--

"Move it punk," her eerie voice hissed at the third year who had dared defied her. (Sakura and Syaoran are both seniors, that is third years. In Japan it goes 7th, 8th, 9th, for Jr. High and 10th, 11th, 12th for High School)

It was lunch and there was a wannabe-bad body sitting on the Sakura tree she normally ate lunch at.

Cocking an eyebrow, he managed to keep his voice calm as he arrogantly shouted, calling everyone's attention towards him. This was his chance to prove that he was as cold, if not colder than the Ice Queen herself, "Why? Where's your husband, _Heero_? Don't tell me he's dumped you already, my beautiful Ice Maiden."

The courtyard was deadly silent. He immediately regretted his words as the air of the entire school dropped to below zero degrees.

A loud crack whipped through the air.

The Ice Queen had jumped up ten feet and swung her leg around in a lightening quick kick, sending the pompous senior onto the ground.

Raising her head and smirking, Sakura let her voice become icy and sharp, like a frozen dagger, "Hm... let's see... I guess you didn't hear what I did to that gang that was bugging at the show during intermission."

She walked over to the frightened boy still sprawled on the ground, unable to move from her painful kick, "Let me tell you what happened." Mercilessly, she stepped on the back of his head, "It all started with... a kick."

"Sakura!"

Her leg stopped in mid swing. Turning to glare at the person who had interrupted her, she let her voice drop into an angry hiss, "What do you want, Syaoran? Aren't you supposed to be at the institute?"

Realizing it was his only chance to escape, the boy darted from the ground and headed in Syaoran's direction...

... but fell to the ground unconscious as the one who had just arrived knotted his fist into the third year's stomach. All those outside either ran away, or were paralyzed in fear. An Ice Queen plus Li Syaoran meant danger.

Ignoring the gaping onlookers, Syaoran walked over to his housemate shrugging, "The rich dude paid and left. Apparently, stories of a frightening female teacher who was strict in a... violent way had reached his ears. He paid though, so it's ok."

"Oh... how interesting..." Sakura had a smirk on her face. "What did the others say?"

"They said they didn't want to teach a fat rich guy anyway."

Sakura brushed past him, walking towards the school building, "I see... Hurry up, or you'll be late."

"And you care, why?"

"Shut up."

----

"Get me a mint chip then," Sakura called over to Syaoran who was currently buying the two of them ice cream.

Within a few seconds, he had returned, "So... why the sudden urge for something sweet?"

"Don't ever ask me that again."

"Yes ma'am."

Raising a bemused eyebrow, Sakura stared him in the eye, "You really _could_ be the 'Prince Charming' of the school."

"Why do you say that?" he was surprised. Twirling a strand of hair in her fingers, Sakura spoke, "Well, it was just something I was thinking about. You're pretty popular with girls, even if you _do_ hang out with the ice block of Tomoeda High. Just imagine how they'd be all over you if you didn't walk around with me all the time."

"Don't think like that!" Syaoran looked alarmed... which in turn alarmed Sakura. "I don't care about things like that!"

She stared at him for a few seconds before letting her bangs shadow her eyes, "Calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a thought."

Syaoran's POV

It was odd. They had gotten so comfortable around each other, they were no longer used to uneasy silences, like the one that hung between them now.

They walked home, still neither of them speaking. Shooting a glance at Sakura when he was sure she wasn't looking Syaoran's face turned a little sad.

She _has_ spent a lot of her life as the Ice Queen... I shouldn't think that she'd thaw out so soon just because I'm here...

But... what did she mean by I would be popular? Does she want me to... leave...? Does she think that I'd be better off if I wasn't with her?

Giving her another long look before returning his gaze to the ground, Syaoran shut his eyes.

She'd be so wrong if she thought that.

Syaoran kept walking towards the door to their home as Sakura stopped to pick up the mail, but he froze as he felt Sakura freeze.

Turning around, his eyes widened as he saw a look of shock and... fear register on her face, before a shadow hid her eyes.

"Sakura... what's wrong?" he walked over to her, but was pushed away. She stalked into the house shouting, "Nothing! I'm not eating dinner tonight!"

To be continued...

Hehehehehe. I'm staring another part of the story now... - Guess what's wrong with Sakura?

I _am_ pure evil, aren't I?

Quote:

A consultant is someone who takes a subject you understand and makes it confusing.

(Sorry if I offended any consultants out there.)


	25. You can do so much better

Disclaimer: Mine! Mine I say! Mine! Well... at least in my dreams it is...

-... This update is a _little_earlier than usual. Ehehehe... I wonder if I can get away with that....

How many of you are Christians out there? If you are, I think it'd be really nice if you could check out . They host the Operation Christmas Child project that helps send Christmas presents to kids in 95 different countries that have never **ever** received a present before. I was **really** excited when I made my present for them.

Ok then! On with the story!

Ice Queen

Chapter Twenty-Five

Syaoran's POV

"... Sakura?" Syaoran's voice was hesitant as he rapped gently on his housemate's door. "Are you ok?"

Silence.

An extremely worried expression slowly formed on his face as he tried knocking again, "Sakura, come on. Dinner is ready."

This time, Syaoran could make out the muffled words, "Don't want dinner. You go eat."

... what should I do?

His amber eyes flickered as he stared at the door to her room. He wanted to just kick it down and demand what was wrong... yet...

Sighing, he reluctantly went downstairs and began cooking dinner... enough for two... just in case Sakura decided she was hungry.

I can't just barge into her room... we might be friends, but... she's still the Ice Queen. The second I do that, I'd betray her trust in me... and she'd freeze up.

Syaoran felt miserable as he began putting the food into bowls, wrapping Sakura's portion in a plastic covering to keep it warm for a while.

All the while he was eating (more like taking two bites and then drifting off) his chopsticks merely danced around in his rice. His thoughts obviously somewhere else.

... Hm...

... where am I?

The brown haired boy tried to stand, but ended up falling back down again.

"What the?" Syaoran growled as he began pushing with his arms, but every time any pressure was placed onto his legs, he collapsed... again and again.

Footsteps.

Looking around frantically, he tried to distinguish were the sound of the footsteps were coming from. They were getting louder...

And louder...

And louder...

"Syaoran."

Eh?

"Sakura!" he looked at her in relief. "Give me a hand, will ya? I can't seem to get up. There's something wrong with my legs... Sakura?"

The emerald-eyed girl hadn't moved. She was staring at him emotionlessly... no. There was emotion in her eyes, but it was so deep that he could drown in it. So deep that he almost could see what it was.

Sadness. Pure pain and hurt swam in her eyes as she stared at him. Her lips were dry and cracked as she put a pale finger to them before saying, "Syaoran. You can be so much more. You had friends before you came to me... you should go to them. Go to them and you won't be hurt. I'm not a good person... go... away..."

Alarm shot through every pore in his body as he forcefully pushed himself on his feet to walk over to her and take her in his arms. But he had forgotten. His feet gave way and he fell once more.

Turning to her for help, Syaoran spoke, "Sakura, what's wrong? Can you help me? Come here, Sakura. Come here!"

She was still not moving. Her eyes no longer held that heart wrenching pain. The sadness that seemed to shatter every piece of his heart was gone. It was blocked from him. The feeling he was now experiencing... was even worse.

He felt alone.

For the first time since he met Kinomoto Sakura, he felt truly alone. The separation and isolation nearly squeezed the life out of him. Choking his very being with the heavy, cutting emotion of being rejected and outcast.

Her eyes were shielded and she slowly turned away from him before speaking a few last words, "You should go to the others. You can be so much more. Keep the house... I'm leaving anyway. Don't destroy your future."

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She didn't even pause at his scream while she walked away from him. Away forever. Away.

Away.

Away.

Alone.

"SAKURA!!!!!" Syaoran gasped. Then held his heart as to slow his racing heart and the heavy beating of his heart.

It's ok... it was just a dream... just a-!

He froze.

Footsteps were coming again. Footsteps... he looked up. There was Sakura, staring at him again.

His legs couldn't move. He was frozen. Cold, alone, and frightened. Syaoran began panting slightly.

Amber eyes became foggy and hollow as he stared in a mix of sadness, fear, and wanting at the girl he saw everyday...

Sakura... Sakura... Sakura...!

"Syaoran!" his eyes regained focus as his gaze was met with the slightly cold, but firm eyes of the woman in his dream. "Syaoran! Get a hold of yourself! What's wrong? I heard you screaming!"

His mouth opened but no sound came out.

Shutting his lips again and swallowing hard, he began again, "A-Ah..."

"Syaoran..." Sakura looked at him with concern. There was emotion in the green pools of her pupils, but it wasn't the tormenting sadness... it was all ok... it would all be ok.

Without any other word, Syaoran just pulled her close to him in a hug and in a trembling voice whispered, "You're not going anywhere... it's ok... You're not going anywhere... right...?"

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura had turned her face away from his and squeezed her eyes shut as if broken in two before hugging him back and lying to him, "Of course."

Sakura's POV

Dawn came far too early the next morning. She had forgotten to pull the curtains closed in the living room and sunlight was pouring onto her face.

Silently watching the rise and fall of Syaoran's chest as he breathed in and out in a rhythmic pattern, Sakura quietly sighed as she slipped out of his embrace and off the couch.

The night before, Syaoran had been so nervous that he could barely get to the couch, and so she had stayed with him until morning, trying to console him.

What was last night all about? I... I lied to him... Why? Why didn't I just tell him the truth? That I... That I have to...

Tilting her head just enough so that she could see his sleeping form, Sakura's body language softened.

I know why. He needed me to comfort him last night. I just can't push him away. He's like a powerful magnet that I'm drawn to. But...

Pressing her head onto the glass of the window, Sakura bit her lip in confusion... something she hadn't done since she entered Tomoeda High and became to Ice Queen of the school.

Raising her hand to her cheek, she nearly shouted in surprise when she felt a thin trickle of water. She was... crying?!

Why...?

Sakura slammed a fist against the windowpane. **Why** was she crying? She hadn't... she shouldn't...

I shouldn't...

"... Mm.... Sakura...?" with her sleeve, she quickly brushed away all her tears as she turned to face the awakening boy.

Moving towards him, Sakura pressed a hand to his forehead, "How are you? Do you feel like going to school?"

Pushing her hand away, Syaoran grumbled, "I'm fine. Gosh you sound like my mom."

Mom...

That hurt. The very word shot a needle through her heart and she had to resist the urge to squeeze it in pain. Not only that but... when he pushed her hand away. Her away...

Sakura only nodded before walking to her room to prepare for the school day.

I shouldn't...

Get attached.

"I'm going ahead," Sakura picked up the pace of her walking and didn't bother going to her locker. Entering the class a full five minutes before Syaoran did, she took care to look completely isolated in her little corner as she listened to her CD and stared out of the window, ignoring the world... including Syaoran.

This is for the best...

"Ne... Syaoran-kun!" Chiharu grabbed the brown-haired boy aside and whispered in his ear. "We're friends, right? What happened? You've been hanging out with the Ice Queen a lot."

Frowning slightly, Syaoran spoke, "Why can't I be her friend?"

Slightly taken aback, the girl twiddled her fingers a little before shrugging, "I... don't know it's just... has anyone ever told you that you could be really popular?"

Her words reminded him of what Sakura had said the day before.

"Yes..."

"Then why... don't you take the chance?" not pausing for an answer, his classmate quickly returned to her seat as the teacher began class.

Mumbling quietly to himself Syaoran had to will himself not to tremble, "Why does everyone always tell me I can do so much better...? Just like... my dream..."

Her eyes opening the tiniest of bits as a note was flung onto her desk, Sakura lazily opened it and read it's contents:

"Sakura. Thanks for last night. Um... did you bring an extra lunch? I kind of forgot to make one and since we skipped breakfast this morning..."

Folding the paper back up and putting it in her pocket, Sakura smirked, knowing that Syaoran was only trying to lighten the mood between them.

Writing onto a separate piece of paper Sakura closed her eyes and prayed for Syaoran to accept what she was going to do... and not be hurt... and to move on.

When Syaoran got a return note, he swiftly read:

"Nope. Actually, I forgot to make mine too. I'll go home and bring us both something to eat. Don't worry, Eriol won't mind, but don't you dare follow me."

Smiling a small smile, Syaoran grinned and nodded at her. It was going good. It seemed that Sakura was no longer an ice block...

Getting out of her chair, Sakura nodded at Eriol, mouthing the words, "I'll be back," before walking out of the room, feeling her teacher and friend's suspicious glance trail on her as she left.

There. Nothing else was left to do...

Sakura turned and glanced at the picture of her and Syaoran together in the play. Allowing a hint of a smile to grace her lips, Sakura took out a slip of blue paper and wrote on it in silver pen.

Satisfied with the words she had written, Sakura took the picture with her as she walked out of the house...

... and out of his life.

To be continued...

I really don't feel like laughing evilly today so I'll just leave you like this... hanging. - I **am** evil, aren't I? I'm good at it too! I don't even have to laugh at you to be evil. Cliffhangers are just the best!

-

Quote:

"We enjoy warmth because we have been cold.

We appreciate light because we have been in darkness.

By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known pain and sadness."


	26. Going Going Gone

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

… I don't like History. I HATE history… not really… the teacher just forgot to tell us that our test was TOMORROW until today… study… study…. Snore.

Need… caffeine… Starbucks… Mocha… Frap…

Ice Queen

Chapter Twenty-Six

Syaoran's POV

What's taking her so long?

The sudden honking a horn made Syaoran turn and stare at the street. It was Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-san!" he ran over. "What's going on? Do you know where Sakura is?"

The woman raised her eyebrows and her amethyst pupils looked bemused, "Sakura-chan? No… did she skip school again? Really. I'm… here to see Eriol."

"…oh… he should be inside the teacher's lounge then."

"Thank you… oh! And before I forget. Here. Sakura called earlier telling me that you forgot to bring a lunch," with a wink, Tomoyo skipped into the school building, causing many heads to turn and stare.

Sakura called her? Then… where's Sakura?

About to dash towards home, Syaoran stopped and was reminded of where he should be as the deep, hollow sound of the bell rang throughout the courtyard.

Shoot… Sakura…

Even during class… during the test. Syaoran couldn't shake off the uneasy and… strangely lonely feeling he had because of Sakura's absence.

Stop thinking about it. You're acting so silly. Your stupid nightmares are getting to you, Li Syaoran! Concentrate! You have to pass through high school! Sakura probably just needed an excuse to ditch the test!

But it wasn't working. His hand fidgeted constantly. A trickle of sweat rolled down the back of his neck and his throat gasped for water…

"Li-kun?" It was Eriol and he was walking over, looking at Syaoran, concerned. "Are you all right? It looks like you have a fever… do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

Yes. Yes he needed to leave right **now**. He needed to see Sakura right **now**.

"The test…"

Eriol whisked the paper away and motioned to the door, winking at him, "Ah, well you already finished it! I'm sure you did fine. Go on. To the nurse's office you go!"

Syaoran shot Eriol a grateful look before dashing in the direction of the office. He was going to go home… whether the nurse liked it or not.

Thank you, Eriol. I owe you one.

"Nakamura-sensei!" Syaoran ran into the nurses office and spoke very quickly. "My stomach hurts _very_ badly and I **need** to go home **now**." After seeing her raised eyebrows he continued, "It's **urgent**."

"Well… Li-kun…"

"Thank you!" he took off, running out of the room, leaving poor Nakamura-sensei to piece together what had just occurred.

His breathing became rapid… almost desperate as he dashed down the street.

"S-Sakura!" Syaoran swung the door of his home open, and raced inside. Noting that she wasn't in the living room, he went upstairs and knocked on her door. Nothing.

"… Sakura… if you're in there, I'm coming in!" hesitantly, he turned the knob and peeked in, wondering if she had fallen asleep. No one was there.

Frustrated, he turned about and began checking every room in the house, even the garage, but still nothing. "Sakura… where did you go?!"

I'm just overreacting… she probably went to the movies or something. Yah….

He plopped down on the sofa, head in his hands. Yah… maybe the movies…

Auburn hair blew gently in the wind, as Kinomoto Sakura stood there, waiting for her plane. Her emerald eyes seemed distant and a little sad. No one could have guessed she was actually Tomoeda High's fearless Ice Queen.

As people around her began getting in line to board, her grip on her backpack tightened, and she fastened it to her shoulder as she silently looked up to check whether it was her ride or not.

It wasn't.

Slightly bemused at how late the planes were running that day, Sakura checked her watch again and sighed. It was like the world was screaming at her to go back… but she just couldn't. She had a duty to fulfill.

Duty. As that word ran through her mind, her entire body stiffened, and her once soft eyes slowly became hard and impenetrable.

Yes. _Now_ people could tell she was the Ice Queen.

"Chikuso! Where is she?" Syaoran slammed his fist on the kitchen table. He had been waiting for eight hours already. He'd finished the laundry, cleaned the entire house (save Sakura's room. She'd kill him if he touched it), and even cooked dinner. It was twelve already and she still wasn't back.

But… it's no use if I go out to look for her…

Sulking, Syaoran decided to at least take a good look around his Ice Queen's room. _His_ Ice Queen?

He shook his head and slowly opened the door and took a good look around. Careful not to move anything so that she would notice, he walked in and sat on her bed, looking out towards the window.

I remember when I first got here… the entire building was beautiful… but so cold. No emotion whatsoever. It's better now… I guess. Sakura isn't so lonely… I thought the sadness in the air was going to suffocate me… just like it is now. Everywhere else… the living room, kitchen… everywhere… is warmer now… it shows signs of life but…

With a small frown, Syaoran shut his eyes and just sat there.

But… the air in here still feels so very… dark… and alone. Is this how Sakura feels all the time?

After reopening his eyes, he noticed something.

Strange. The window faced… nothing really. It didn't look at other houses… it didn't overlook any gardens either. The only thing that could be seen was a small soba shop… that Syaoran hadn't even known existed.

What was even more interesting is, though the window faced the back of the house, there was no other home there, and the shop was fairly far away.

Suddenly, Syaoran realized that their house was fairly isolated. It was at the end of the street, and there were no other rows of homes behind it… just that soba shop…

A piece of white appeared in the corner of his eyes and Syaoran squinted to see what it was. There… was… a sign… on the window of the old soba shop… While wondering if anyone actually knew where the small restaurant was, he read the small words.

"SAKURA. DON'T FORGET. TODAY IS THE DAY YOU MUST RETURN. DON'T FORGET YOUR DUTY."

Sakura? Duty?

Trying to piece together exactly how the owner of the shop knew Sakura… or if it really _was_ Sakura they were talking about, he leaned back and knocked something to the ground. "Oops… what's this?"

It was a slip of blue paper with some silver writing on it…

"Dear Syaoran,

If you're reading this, then your in my room which you should NOT be. It doesn't matter anymore though… I guess you can be here because I'm not going to use it anymore. No. We are not moving… **I**'m moving. You should stay here and live your life happily without my interference. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you can be really popular, have a lot of friends, and live a great life. Don't let me ruin it for you. Thanks for keeping me company for so long, and sorry for being a burden.

Sakura.

PS I already quit my job at the institute so you don't have to worry about that.

PPS I left a bunch of money for you and it's under you pillow.

PPPS … never mind. I talk too much."

He supposed the ending was supposed to make him feel better… to not let him worry… but…

Somehow, the information just wouldn't sink in. He'd only been with her for a little while and already…

… he couldn't imagine life without her.

Turning over in her sleep, Tomoyo groaned and sat up. She couldn't sleep. Something was bothering her… something **big**.

"Koishii… is something bothering you?" Eriol rubbed his eyes and pulled his wife down in a hug.

Resting her head on his arm, her amethyst eyes tried to find peace, but her body would not let her, "Eriol… what day is today?"

Sensing the seriousness in her voice, the handsome teacher was instantly fully awake, "The twentieth of December… why?"

"… nothing… I just keep getting the feeling that I've forgotten something…"

"Why don't you sleep on it then? You'll remember in the morning."

"I guess you're right…"

The small note slowly slipped from his hand. Syaoran was in disbelief.

He finally processed what the note was saying but… but… it couldn't be… not really… it was insane…

"S-Sakura!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eriol's eyes flew open, "TOMOYO! IT'S DECEMBER TWENTIETH!!!!! SAKURA!"

"Oh. My. Gosh." Tomoyo was shaking. "Is it too late? We have to go **now**!"

"Goodbye… Syaoran…"

Sakura's cold demeanor dropped for a few moments as she looked out the plane of the window as they were taking off.

She was going… going… gone.

---------

---------

---------

---------

To be continued…

Yes… Review… Please…

chikuso – a curse word

koishii – lover, honey, sweetheart… something along those lines


	27. New Life

Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply.

I'm SORRY I haven't updated in such a very long time. P On vacation, yah know. Winter break is like heaven to me. Such a wonderful time of the year to… snore

Lmao. Well, anyways. I realize that some of you were very confused by the newest edition of Ice Queen I'm bringing in with Sakura's mysterious 'duty.' You'll find out soon enough… everything will reveal itself in due course. . 

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

"SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!!" Tomoyo dashed into the house, not bothering to knock or ring the doorbell. She had the keys and right now was an urgent time. "SYAORAN-KUN!!!"

"Tomoyo-koi… calm down… let's go check Sakura's room… maybe she didn't leave yet," Eriol could barely keep his voice calm and collected. He paced extremely quickly up to his student's room and knocked. "Sakura, we're coming in."

He reached for the knob, but the door opened, "Sakura's not here."

It was Syaoran. Amber eyes stared at Eriol's sapphire ones and questioned him, "Sakura's not here… why isn't she here?"

The teacher felt he could cry. Syaoran sounded exactly like a lost puppy who couldn't find his way. All alone and hurt.

"Do you know when she left, Syaoran?" Eriol led Syaoran back to Sakura's bed and sat him down on it. When he shook his head and mumbled, "I haven't seen her since lunch." Eriol grew slightly worried.

"She's been gone for a while… we're too late then," Tomoyo stood behind her husband, trembling. "I… Why didn't I remember earlier… oh my goodness, Sakura."

Fist clenched, Syaoran shouted at the couple, "Where is Sakura? Why isn't she here? What the hell is going on?!"

Resting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, Eriol did his best to ease the tension Syaoran was heavily emitting. The chocolate-haired pupil of his was frantic, "Sakura… did she ever tell you about her… did she ever tell you a story from long, long ago?"

Noting the confusion in Syaoran's expression, he took a deep breath and in a soothing voice began, "The story begins actually not too long ago… just a little less than twenty years…"

**Sakura's POV**

Who would have thought that I would actually return here… It's been so long.

Emerald eyes tilted upwards as they regarded the beautiful, white mansion with a cold perceptiveness that was far too mature for her age. Any normal bystander would have immediately edged away from her as not to be frozen by her chilled stare. But if anyone cared enough to look just a little deeper, he or she might be able to see… just in a small moment of weakness… a horrible, sad look in her eye.

A type of look that could rake the hearts of people out with its pain. Pain that only the scarcest few could bear. The few that have lived with a suffocating loneliness all their life. No one else could understand.

"Excuse me, miss… may I help you?" One of the guards nodded his head at her and waved her over, smiling. "Are you lost… whoa." He was a tall, burly man who was extremely well built and strong, yet he had a kind twinkle in his eyes… that was covered by the now surprised and slightly uneasy appearance on his face.

It seems that even the toughest of guards are thrown off by my presence… have I become so horrifying that no one can bear me? Is my coldness so cutting that none can stand me being next to them? I suppose Syaoran was one in a million after all.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura."

"Kinomoto… Sakura… Oh! Ma'am!!!" He bowed low and immediately began opening the gate, fumbling with the keys. By the time he had managed to unlock the entrance, Sakura had been able to spot every guard on duty there.

Fifty men in all… and this is just the front entrance… I wonder how many more are here. It's been so long since I last…

"Please, Kinomoto-sama," he was still bowing, but was now holding the gate open for. Without another word, the cold Ice Queen of Tomoeda High stepped into the courtyard and began walking soundlessly towards the building.

She was stopped though, by a very imposing young… maid, "Excuse me? But who are you and what are you doing in here? Don't tell me the guard let you in… school field trips are not allowed in here young lady."

Sakura grimaced as she realized she had unthinkingly not changed out of her school uniform.

I suppose no one knows what I look like… and it's to be expected. But still… A frown appeared on her face as she observed the blond maid with an upturned nose. This woman annoys me to the fullest. How she got a position in this household will be told to me soon… and if there's no good reason she will no longer be working here any longer.

"I am-"

"I don't _care_ who you are. You shouldn't take me seriously when I ask for your name. Just get out!"

Anger burned inside of Sakura and instantly, the air around became deadly cold. It had been a while since anyone had talked to her in such a manner and, being the Ice Queen even if she wasn't going back to that school, she would not tolerate it.

Smirking at the sight of a trembling maid who was trying desperately to keep her cool, she grinned and paced cool fingers on the distasteful woman's chin, "Well, I'm going to tell **you** exactly who **I** am."

Her leg swung around and knocked the despicable blond to the ground, "I am Kinomoto Sakura, and I don't want the likes of **you** running around, dirtying my house." Sakura's words were laced with ice and malice, causing the woman to grovel and beg for forgiveness.

Worthless lowlife.

Saying nothing at all and ignoring the sobbing worker, Sakura turned and walked bitterly across the grounds to the door, freezing all life that came within a meter near her.

The first thing I'm going to do is change out of this stupid uniform. No one takes me seriously… and for that, they will **pay**.

"Kinomoto-sama, welcome to your new… welcome home," a butler Sakura vaguely recognized bowed and opened the door, allowing her to enter.

At least some of these people recognize me. Che.

Fastening her hand around the backpack she was wearing, Sakura muttered about the guard having the rest of her luggage and how she wanted to go to her room immediately.

"Of course, ma'am."

Her mouth set in a line, the cold, icy girl walked up the stairs, sounds echoing off the walls.

This is my new life now… Syaoran…

With that, she blocked all thoughts of her amber-eyed… housemate… out of her mind.

"W-What?" his voice was heavy with disbelief. "What you said cannot **possibly** be true… Tomoyo-san, Eriol-sensei may need a doctor…"

A small sigh escaped the amethyst-eyed woman's lips and she sat forlornly on the bed, stroking the blanket, thinking of her friend, "I'm afraid… everything Eriol said is entirely true. Sakura has gone to do her duty… come here. Look."

Pushing the small curtains of the window back, Tomoyo pointed to the store that Syaoran had spotted earlier, "That man is a servant there… he will be moving back with Sakura soon. His only purpose here was to remind her daily of how much time she had left… it's been so long since I was told this… but still, I can't believe such a thing could slip my mind."

Choking sobs broke out of the woman as Eriol rushed to console his wife.

"Syaoran," Eriol turned, finally. "I will soon have to move back to Sakura's home as well… I'm to be going there soon, you see. At first, I really thought we could stop this but… Syaoran. You need to make a decision. Right. Now."

Flopped down onto a bed, face-up, was a former senior from Tomoeda High.

"I can't believe," Sakura breathed. "That it's finally come to this… and to think… it's actually too late to escape. I had a chance before but… that stupid fortune-teller."

She pounded a fist into the mattress, but frowned as it was absorbed.

This mattress… is going to be changed.

Sakura lifted her head at the sound of polite knocking at the door. "Kinomoto-sama. I'm here to show you around the building… Kinomoto-sama?" Apparently the servants were also very bothersome and **nosy**.

"I will be out of my room shortly. You may leave now," her voice was more cold and detached than ever before. Eyes distant, Sakura quickly changed into a different outfit and smirked at the mirror, wondering what the servants would say to her… attire.

Opening her door abruptly, the Ice Queen stepped out and inwardly snorted at the gasps from the workers. Yup. Their new mistress acted in a very **different** fashion, and they would have to adjust to it. Greatly. Adjust.

Tight, black jeans wrapped soundly along her legs, and met Sakura's pale, green top around her waist. On her upper-body, she had donned on a spaghetti strap shirt with an ice blue Chinese words encrypted onto it. Over it, there was a black, leather jacket with sleeves that reached down to her knuckles and ripped off at the end. Her feet were clad in boots that were high-heeled yet only reached right above her ankles.

Sakura's face had almost no make-up on it, but a streak of green eye shadow above and below her eyes. Silver wings twisted into cuffs on her ears, and her hair was held in a high, tight bun with the help of an ice-blue chopstick.

Some may have said she was breath taking and beautiful, and other may have spoken about her 'outrageous' attire, but all would agree that she looked very _cool_, yet her icy demeanor still froze those within reach.

Then again, perhaps it **wasn't** her attire that shocked the maids and butlers, but the fact that she had an **extremely** irritated scowl on her face.

"**Someone** called me out of my chambers and it had **better** be for a good reason. I do not like being disturbed," she was not at all hesitant to get her point across to the people employed there, and did not bother making her tone any more polite. They were paid to serve her, so serve they would. Heck, she even made groups of seniors do what **she** bid them do while she was still a **freshman** at Tomoeda High.

Fearless and cunning… and unbearably cold.

"I-I'm v-very sorry for troubling you, m-ma'am…" Sakura's head turned uncaringly to stare at a boy who was a few years younger than herself. "B-But… t-the master told m-me to show you around… and t-to m-m-make you c-comfortable and so I… I…"

Her slim, white hand waved his ramblings off and she raised an eyebrow, "So, are you going to show me around or what?"

"H-Hai!!"

Arms folded, Sakura could not help but feel that she owed the eager boy a nod of approval. The garden was magnificent… and somehow she knew that it would be one of her favorite spots in the mansion… it was a wonder that she hadn't gone out on her balcony to see the view yet.

"The waterfall."

She turned and looked at her servant questioningly, "Excuse me?"

The boy grinned and walked over to the small waterfall that ran from the wall into a stream that passed through everywhere in the garden, "It comes from a real waterfall. Master wanted it to be real spring water and so… it comes from the hill way out back. We had the water transported."

Unable to keep her frozen, harsh mask on, Sakura tried to keep her voice emotionless as she commented, "I see… and is there more?"

"Yes!" he seemed very happy that she sounded a little interested. It _was_ the only emotion he had seen from her. Pointing at the thin streams of water, he began tracing them, beckoning her to follow. "See the paths of water? It forms a cherry blossom tree."

Sakura was astonished and began walking around, looking at the designs created for the sparkling liquid, "Ever petal is made… amazing."

A boyish smile was implanted onto her servant's mouth and his young, blue eyes shone happily, "Behind you."

"What?" she stood from her crouching position where she had been looking at the 'tree,' and turned. Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from letting a joyful laugh penetrate her lips. It was a real cherry blossom tree. A whole miniature forest full of them, and in the center was a small fountain. The water glimmered brightly and when her fingertips dipped into the substance, a cool, soothing feeling met her touch and slowly, a barely detectable smile formed on her face.

"This too… is a real spring. In fact, the fountain was built over it… everything here is natural. The stone steps that you walk upon were all already here. And also… the small Sakura petal patterns on the fountain… they're there because real petals fell and pressed against the mold."

Not wanting the boy to get too carried away and begin to ramble, Sakura straightened herself up and look dismissively at him, "It is fascinating, to say the least, but I wish to move on now… alone. Oh, and see to it that some maids come in to me room later on. There are changes to be made to the decoration of my sleeping quarters."

With a respectful bow, the boy left quietly after a soft, "Yes Kinomoto-sama." And left this 'Kinomoto-sama' to wander around by herself.

I think… I think I'm going to take a look at the onsen…

He had done it. He had made the decision. Not that it was at all hard, but still… some **might** have called it a touch choice… but no Syaoran. No. Not when it was for Sakura at least.

Leave everything behind. Everything that he had gained, but with a possibility of regaining all of that in order to bring Sakura back. No biggie. Who had given him a new chance, a new beginning, and a new life? A life of actual happiness and contentment (not to mention a little bit of adventure)?

Sakura.

He would do anything.

**Anything**.

To get Sakura back.

Syaoran checked his watch impatiently then groaned when the loud speaker came on and an annoyingly clear voice rang across all the large hallways of the airport, "Flight 83 will be delayed. Flight 83 will be delayed. We apologize for this inconvenience. Please, all passengers who purchased tickets to Flight 83 go rebook a flight. We apologize for this inconvenience."

Just. His. Luck.

There was no time… soon… Sakura… she might…

Shaking his head clear of all the depressing thoughts, Syaoran raced off to go buy a different ticket. One which, hopefully, could land him in Hokkaido by the end of the day. It was unlikely though, but he had to try. He **had** to bring her back.

"Sakura… Why didn't you tell me about… this?" Syaoran mournfully spoke to himself, though he already knew the answer to his question.

"May I help you sir?"

"Uh yes I'd like a ticket to Hokkaido…"

A very pissed Syaoran returned to his now extremely lonely home that night. Every flight to Hokkaido was delayed. Just great. He'd have to wait a 'few more days', as the attendant had put it.

Who could have possibly have booked all the flights? It's not like Sakura was **purposely** trying to keep him away… was it? Not that she had the money to do it… even if she was really an heiress…

--------------------------

--------------------------

--------------------------

--------------------------

**To be continued**

So… I'm going to leave you there and not reveal to you exactly what is going on with Sakura and her 'duty!' You wanna kill me yet? Well… how about I say… you don't review and I'll make you want to kill me more… by not updating! - My friends say I'm innocent. I say I'm not.

Hai – yes

Onsen – a sort of hot springs

Quote:

If you blame others for your failures, do you credit them for your achievements?


	28. Yukito

Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply.

AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm **SORRY** it took me so long to update!! Blame it on schools… it's finals for High Schools this week, you know. XP That's my excuse. But really, I've been working hard. I've started a few other fics in the past month. So if you know Rurouni Kenshin or some other animes be sure to check them out!!

Enjoy my not-as-good-as-I-wanted chapter!!

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

-------

-------

-------

"K-Kinomoto-sama!!!" Sakura turned towards the voice calling to her. It was the servant boy again… hadn't she told him to leave? "Kinomoto-sama! I'm very sorry for disturbing you, but-"

"Yes you **are** disturbing me. This had better be good. What is it?" Sakura interrupted him impatiently, raising one eyebrow in a questioning manner.

The boy wrung his hands nervously and bit his lip before continuing, "Um… the master wished for you to choose a proper gown for tonight's celebration… the celebration of y-your return actually, Kinomoto-sama."

She rolled her eyes before dismissing the boy with a wave of her hand, "Very well. Leave." When he seemed hesitant and stood there indecisively, her voice became dangerous and icy, chilling him to the bone, "I said. Leave."

"Y-Yes ma'am!!"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder and looked at the back of the boy who was walking away, dejectedly. Inwardly, she cursed herself for having a weak resolve. Back at Tomoeda High it would never have been like this, she would not let it have been like this… but they boy was just so…. "On second thought. Come."

He turned around abruptly, looking around nervously before pointing to himself in question when he saw that no one else was around.

"Yes you," she sighed and nodded. "What's your name, boy?"

"H-Hattori…"

"Very well, come Hattori. I'm going to go shopping," Sakura turned on her heel and began walking briskly and unemotionally out of the room, her presence brushing past him as cold as ice.

"Y-Yes ma'am!!"

Emerald eyes blinked as Sakura regarded the store Hattori had brought her to. This was… so… not **her** **style**. Everything was absolutely… pink, and she was certain that if she stayed there any longer, she would go crazy.

"Not this store, Hattori. We're going to the one down the street," as she began to exit, her servant gulped and meekly pulled on the edge of her shirt.

"E-Eto… How do I say this… the M-Master wished that you bought a dress specifically from t-this store, Kinomoto-sama…"

Sakura glared at him and her arm swung down. Fast.

A trembling hand touched its owner's red cheek, and Hattori looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say. His face was throbbing, and the icy air suffocating him wasn't helping either.

But he… he **had** to obey what his Master had said, and his master had wanted Kinomoto-sama to purchase a gown from the shop. If she didn't… how would he tell the Master?

"Go pick something out. Something random. Then give it to me. Hurry up. I don't like this place… it is so… pink. I'm utterly disgusted by its owner," she stepped over to the changing room and her eyes bore into him, expectantly.

Stumbling towards the racks and racks of pink frills surprised, he grabbed an outfit and handed it to her before she changed her mind.

Sakura groaned when she realized exactly what he had chosen. Not wanting to waste any more time… not to mention **spend** any more time in the frighteningly **pink** store, she went to check that the… thing… Hattori had grabbed fit.

"Go pay."

"A-Ano… Kinomoto-sama… why are we here? Didn't you already buy a dress?" he looked about him nervously. Was she planning on returning the dress?

"Am I not allowed to buy anything else? I don't feel like wearing **pink** all day long," Sakura's hand felt through the pile of clothing in the **black** store and grabbed a few articles of clothing.

"Go pay."

As the boy rushed to comply with her wishes, Sakura walked outside and looked upwards, staring into the large, cloudy sky. It was going to rain. How very odd… and yet… how very fitting for how she was feeling.

"Syaoran… I wonder… how are you doing…?"

"EH?! You can't be serious!!" amber eyes stared frustrated at the computer screen. There was just no way that all the flights could be booked until the next month… there just could be **no** way! He had even snuck onto the school computer just to see if he could find a plane to Hokkaido… it looks like someone **really** didn't want him to go there… or could it just be a coincidence? He had to find out.

Firm and slightly cold (he's picking up from Sakura) expression setting on his face, Syaoran stood, knocking the chair backwards and onto the ground. Without another word to the surprised students, he ran off to where he knew Eriol was… the teacher's lounge.

Ignoring all the indignant remarks by all the other adults as he barged into the room, Syaoran began looking around for the ever-popular Hirizigawa Eriol. That smiling, glasses-guy just had to be here somewhere… There.

"Eriol-sensei!" Syaoran's hand slammed onto the table, causing a few more murmurs and stares to be thrown in their direction. "I checked all the planes for Hokkaido and they-"

"Yes. Yes. I know all about it, but **do** keep your voice down, I know you're concerned, but I'll have everything taken care of. We must speak after class today, understand? Now go. Shoo," Eriol hushed his student and waved him away with an air of authority around him.

As Syaoran turned to give him another glance as he walked stiffly out of the room, what he saw was a look on Eriol's face to be recognized as 'Don't forget. **After class**.'

Syaoran shot him a glare that said, 'I won't forget, so **you** better **not**. This is important.' If the high schooler had just looked back for a few moments longer, he would have caught the sad glint on the other man's deep, sapphire orbs. Ones that told of unseen wisdom, and painful recognition.

The bell rung and students began pouring out of Syaoran's homeroom, but he himself was standing against the wall, eyeing the entrance warily. As Eriol appeared at the doorway, the younger man surged forward, grasping his teacher's hand and leading the two of them to a more deserted area.

"All the tickets have been bought, and you cannot find a plane to Hokkaido," Eriol spoke before Syaoran even opened his mouth. "I should have guessed."

With a long sigh, the sapphire-eyed man leaned back onto the brick wall and moaned softly, "This complicates things. He is working quite quickly."

"_He_…?" Syaoran was not liking the sound of… of… however this _he_ was.

"I'll… never mind that. We have to find when the next flight to Hokkaido is. There's no way we can get there without a plane."

"O-Oi!! Eriol-sensei! What do you mean? Sakura didn't book all those flights just to keep me from there, did she? She wouldn't right?" he sounded desperate… if he wasn't feeling as desperate as he sounded, Syaoran would have been extremely ashamed about how stupid and weak he appeared to be.

Pushing his glasses back up onto his face, the teacher turned to his students and mumbled, "I don't think so. But nothing is sure for now. My guess is… something big is going to be going on over in Hokkaido… even as an heiress, Sakura cannot possibly afford to spend so much money just to keep you away."

"Something big… you said…"

Sakura sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time. Someone had to have been talking about her… either that, or she'd acquired allergies she hadn't had before.

"That is all. You may leave now, Hattori," the clothes she had bought were spread all over her bed, and she was loathe to look at the… pink one… that she would have to be wearing later that day.

"Yes, Kinomoto-sama," he bowed respectfully and left.

Just as she sat down at the desk next to her large window, a knock came at the door.

Would no one give her peace in this place? At least at home Syaoran had-

Sakura rose and walked stiffly over to the door and opened it, staring frostily at the trembling maids who had dared disturb her, "What is it now? This had better be the last visit from you workers that I receive today. Make sure of it."

"Y-Yes ma'am… but… we're here with the… the changes you wanted for your room…" one of the women was a girl about Sakura's age, and she had short hair and a pair of glasses that made her look both smart… and slightly nerdy.

She gave them a silent acknowledgment as she turned and went over to her desk once again, "Make it quick."

She had to remember… Syaoran wasn't here anymore.

Her chilly eyes examined her room approvingly. The maids had indeed made it quick, and the only thing Sakura would have changed was… that they were still standing there.

"Why are you still here?" Sakura's voice was purposely harsh and hostile.

"W-We were also told… by Master… to help get you ready for the… um… the celebration…" the other maid spoke now. She looked a bit older than Sakura… not in size, but by the way she spoke and the mature air around her, the Ice Queen suspected that she was around nineteen.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura looked at them irritated. Obviously, their _Master_ had wanted to make sure that she wore the idiotic **pink** dress instead of the other clothes she had. She folded her arms and spoke, "Very well. You may begin."

"I want to thank you all very much for coming. As Master of this great estate and leader of the Kinomoto clan, I am very pleased to bring forth, today, my heir. Heiress, actually. I will be handing over to **her**, rightful leadership of everything I own and posses. I bring you, Kinomoto Sakura!!"

Loud clasps roared throughout the large ballroom and echoed down the halls. A smiling young man was standing at the top of a small platform backed with a silky, white curtain. He had soft eyes and a gentle smile, and all the attention was focused on him, and yet, when a small, slender hand appeared from behind a slit in the curtain, all heads turned and waited, expectantly.

What they saw certainly did not disappoint them. From behind the white cloth came a beautiful woman clad in a delicate pink dress.

The gown was pale pink, and it hugged the girl's body in all the right places. The fabric at her chest cut down in a diagonal pattern, and there was only one sleeve that flowed down and past her right arm, just reaching her fingertips. On the other arm was a white ribbon that started between her shoulder and elbow and twisted loosely all the way down and tied itself at her middle finger.

The ends of the dress touched her white high-heels, and across the waist was a silver-white chain with cherry blossoms encrypted all over it. White petals circled around the dress in a smooth line and large, white blossom at her left hip bloomed and seemed to float there.

But what caught the eyes of all the wealthy nobles there was the mysterious girl's lovely, emerald eyes. A dash of glitter ran from her eyelid to around the outer rim of her eyes. Moreover, a tiny, magical smile graced her lips and all the audience was capture and listened intently to it as an… icy, chilling voice spoke?

"Really Yukito-san. You are too dramatic. It isn't a becoming trait," the small upward turn of her lips was now in a straight line, and mysterious, emerald eyes were now cold and unemotional.

The man turned to her and smiled, "Oh? You think so? Touya always found it amusing… but then again, that's Touya for you."

A flicker of… an indescribable emotion flittered through her eyes in an instant, and it was gone, "Really… Well, it's not like I would know too much about that, now would I?"

"Yes well… oh how rude of me. Let us begin the dancing!!" as the words left his mouth, music began filling the room, and a large cluster of men began gathering at the foot of the stage, all of them trying to ask Sakura for a dance.

Glancing sharply at the smiling man, Sakura hissed warningly, "Yukito-san… no one said anything about a ball…"

He merely smiled back at her, "No one asked…"

--------------------------

--------------------------

--------------------------

**To be continued…**

Well…. I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. I kinda got **rushed** on it by **certain** reviewers who couldn't wait patiently enough for me to perfect it. Glares at **certain** people

Oh well. You wanted the chapter to come out, and you got your wish. I think I might go back a edit a few things later, but consider this an extremely rough draft for now…. Actually… all my work is rough draft so it doesn't really matter… never mind.

Look! Aren't I cool? I even brought Yukito into this! And Touya too! Do you want to know their connection with Sakura? And when **is** Syaoran finally going to get to Hokkaido?

Soon. I promise.

Ano – um

Eto – er

**Quote**:

If you are the flame, you can't be burned.

**Quote**:

To the world you may be one person, but to one person, you may be the world.

**Quote**:

Cheer up! The worst is yet to come.

**Quote**:

Always borrow money from a pessimist. He won't expect it back.

**Quote**:

I like work. It fascinates me. I sit and look at it for hours. -


	29. Like Hell

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is strictly property of CLAMP.

AHEM! AHEMMMMMMMMM! Do I have your attention now? Good.

Ice Queen is not given up on – far from it. Right now school is extremely busy, but I will update as much as I can. Try to bear with me… feel my pain, yah know? -

There's a certain event coming up for Sakura. But… you'll just have to wait to see what that is. Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I would post personal messages back on here… but… that would take a while… if you want to ask something about this fic or any of my other ones you can e-mail me at Queen

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

An irritated sigh emitted from a certain Kinomoto Sakura who was currently sitting at a table, coldly refusing every dance offer given to her. There was no way in hell that she was going to play all nice and dolly… even for Yukito.

"Sakura-chan! Why don't you have some fun? That frown is going to be permanently implanted onto your face. Plus, Touya would be sad if he saw you like this."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura glanced over at the pouting snow bunny standing next to her, "You really look dignified with that pout of yours, Yukito-san… and… you know I'm not like that anymore. And Touya… I think he'd understand."

He grinned and took a seat next to the younger girl, tilting his head over to the side trying one more time to get her to dance, "Just because you don't like to smile anymore doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself… please? I heard all about how you **do** enjoy yourself more now… because of Li Syaoran right? Eriol told me-"

She stood up, causing her chair to go clattering to the floor. All the guests stopped talking and stared at her as she stalked away, ignoring all the concerned servants running up to her.

Yukito just stood there watching her retreating figure.

"Sakura-chan…"

"… you're kidding right? We can go… just like that?" Syaoran stood there, dumbfounded by the information Tomoyo had just given him. The three of them… him, Tomoyo, and Eriol… were going to Hokkaido.

"T-Then why… why in a week? Why not sooner? Why are you telling me that I can't see until a certain day?"

Amethyst eyes looked at him sadly, "Syaoran-kun. You have to understand exactly what… what Sakura **is** right now. She's no longer someone you can just approach in the streets. Yukito has noticed something. That's why we have these invitation… and these tickets. We know why all the flights were book now. They were reserved for all the guests going to the event. Please calm down. We're going to go see Sakura. Just wait."

Syaoran looked slightly guiltily at the tired woman trying to comfort him. "Yes… of course, Tomoyo-san. Sorry."

"Hey! Li-kun!" a girl with light brown pigtails came running over to the boy who was currently eating lunch on the branch of a Sakura tree. "Come eat with us!"

It was Chiharu. She seemed worried about him.

Smiling at her, Syaoran hopped off the tree and nodded, "Sure. But what's the special occasion?"

"Special occasion? You used to eat with us before you did with the Ice Queen- I mean Kinomoto-san." Syaoran was a bit touchy whenever it came to someone saying 'Ice Queen' in a non-well meaning manner.

"Oh… that's right. Hey guys." he sat down, and Yamazaki promptly began shooting off another story about how watermelons were actually used to make houses in southern Somalia.

Syaoran looked away absently, thinking about how he used to talk with these people before Sakura. He preferred Sakura… but just in a different way. They were great friends, but if _she_ was there… something just was no longer complete.

"Li-kun? Daijoubu? You seem… distracted," Rika looked at him concernedly. "Is it about Kinomoto-san? Um… do you… do you miss her?"

He noticed how difficult it was for her to say something even remotely affectionate about Tomoeda High's resident Ice Queen, but merely sighed and gave her a smile, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"I don't mean to pry… or to sound rude, but I don't really think you can blame me for asking. Isn't the Ice- I mean, Kinomoto-san kind of well… well… oh I don't know… mean?" they all stared at him, expecting some sort of bizarre answer, but Syaoran merely shrugged.

"Actually… no."

They just continued to stare at him.

"What I mean is, no, she's not really mean. She's even… nice. It just depends on how you treat her, I guess."

"Right…" Naoko pushed up her glasses. "So are you two going out?"

Syaoran gave a sigh of relief when the bell rang. He **loved** that bell. Gulping as he caught the suspicious glare Chiharu was giving him, he raced towards the school building, praying that she would forget to interrogate him later. Some things were… too… personal.

Idly, he sat in his seat and tuned out the teacher's droning. The only interesting class was Eriol's anyway… but… it struck him as odd. How was it that life could function so normally even though the Ice Queen was gone? Sure… she was a lone wolf, and the only contact students ever made with her were on accident… but no one seemed much happier that she had left. No one seemed very upset either. People talked, gossiped about it… yet…

"Li Syaoran-kun!" a plump woman waddled over to his desk, doing her best to look intimidating. It wasn't working. "Would you care to explain why you weren't paying attention?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't have a cow woman. If your lectures were worth my time I might listen, but they're obviously not."

Sakura was rubbing off on him. No matter. He always hated this teacher anyway. So mean and ugly a woman.

As the sensei bristled, he hopped to his feet, "I need to do something. Excuse me."

"Kinomoto-sama?" a meek voice could be heard from her door, and Sakura merely groaned in acknowledgement. When the door opened, a gasp could be heard. "Kinomoto-sama! Daijoubu desu ka?"

It was that servant girl… Tsubame… she rushed over and reached toward her forehead to check for any signs of fever, but Sakura swatted the hand away.

"Is it custom here to harass your mistress when she's sleeping?" the irritation in her voice was not meant to be concealed. As Tsubame stepped backwards, profusely apologizing, Sakura groaned again. "Shush. Go away… is it time to eat or something? What did you want?"

"T-The master wishes to see you… Kinomoto-sama… he's waiting in the garden…"

"Yukito-san…? Fine. Go. Run and do chores or something. Leave me alone. Tell him I'll be there."

"H-Hai!"

"I stand by what I said before. You look prettier when you smile," a kind, handsome smile shone from the snow rabbit's face, and he reached up to catch a falling Sakura blossom. "It was warm… like this brilliant, lovely flower right here. Your mother named you after it… you should smile more."

"What do you want?" her arms were crossed, and she leaned against the tree, looking indifferent, though her mind was racing and her heart was wrenching from its usual position in her chest. Though she had long since built an icy wall to shield her heart, there were always words from certain people that could slice through it mercilessly.

Everyone who was near her wanted to melt that ice. They didn't understand that they **couldn't** _melt _it. In order to pass through that barrier… they would have to shatter it. It had been shattered… once before. Now it was stronger than ever, and even more painful to break. Words could slice through it at times, but it was only a matter of seconds before she repaired the damage.

"So blunt. Very well, I wanted to see if you are ok, Sakura-chan. You seemed upset last night… more than I expected you to be. All the guests were quite startled. The maid, Tsubame mentioned you looking a little flushed… are you feeling a bit under the weather?" the concern in his voice was genuine, and it made Sakura want to smile. He **had** been her first crush after all. Granted, she had gotten over him once she reached second grade. Yet all the same, there was something about Yukito that warmed her inside.

Just not enough to melt the ice. Never enough to melt the ice.

It was comfortable here. The wind was blowing, the stream was singing, and the trees were dancing. Auburn hair swayed gently with the breeze and an expression of contentment was screaming to settle itself on her face, but the Ice Queen quickly ended all such thoughts, "Fine. Just peachy. Is that it? If so, I'll be leaving."

"How's a tour of Hokkaido sound?" Yukito grinned and took her hand just like he used to. Only this time, she wasn't blushing like the cute little girl she used to be. "Just you and me. We don't need a car. You want to go on roller blades? I'll grab the bike I used to ride with Touya."

Touya. Even still that name resonated achingly within her heart. If Touya hadn't… well… she wouldn't have had to be like this. Then again, she would still be with Akira…

Yukito was trying hard. It was enough. Sakura gave him a barely noticeable smile and walked alongside of him, not resisting the loose grip he had on her hand, "Sure. Why not."

"Yatta! Let's stop at the ice cream stand first. I'm kind of hungry…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but on the inside, she was beaming. How long was it since she had had so much fun? It had to be so very… actually… it was… with Syaoran.

The thought dimmed her inner smile, and she resumed the persona of the indifferent teenager.

If Yukito noticed the change, he didn't say anything, but Sakura could have sworn that she noticed his grin dimming just a bit as well. It made her feel guilty. But. She was the Ice Queen. After all.

"Kinomoto-sama! The organizer of the ball needs to know the color of your dress so that it matches…" the servant boy trailed off, noticing the quickly lowering temperature around his master and mistress, and the dark, murderous look on Tsukishiro-sama's normally smiling face. He fled.

"Don't think about that Sakura-chan. Everything will be taken care of. Let's go."

"… it fine. I came back just for that reason anyhow. I **have** a duty to fulfill. I'll be eighteen soon enough. But I don't see why you cannot continue to be master of this estate. I was never needed here. Even Touya agreed."

Yukito turned and smiled, tilting his head slightly over to the side and said, "You are **always** needed Sakura-chan. No one can take your place. Least of all me. I'm just here to help make things run smoothly. Talking about smooth things… how's about we get a smoothie after ice cream? There are some…"

Sakura hid a smile as he continued talking about his beloved food. Yukito will always be Yukito after all. There was no changing that. But she couldn't imagine what Touya had been thinking when he made that decision.

**Her.** Mistress of the entire estate. With Yukito to look after it until she was of age. Then having him find her a husband.

Sometimes she wanted to call Touya back from the dead just to strangle him for making that choice.

He definitely was mad. Absolutely crazy. Her only brother was a nutcase. Even still… she was grateful that he had taken all the pains to find her after they had been separated at their parents' death. The car crash. The adoptions. The inheritance. The heir. His death.

Too many thoughts and emotions were coming at her. Sakura shook it off with a shrug and chose strawberry as her ice cream flavor. Since she had rejected the smoothie idea, they were going to go to an amusement park. Licking her frozen delight calmly, she wondered how her… how Syaoran was doing.

Probably enjoying life as a popular person with lots of friends. She had always known that he had it in him. The looks, the personality, the charm. A happy life. One filled with joy and simplicity.

Man. That thought hurt. Like hell.

**To be Continued…**

Yep. That's where I leave you guys this chapter. I hope that you are beginning to understand exactly what is going on with Sakura's duty. I know that its kind of cliché, but bear with me. I'm not exactly great at this.

PLEASE REVIEW! It's the button at the bottom left. Be sure to click it!


	30. You're invited!

Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply. (XD it means I'm too lazy to list all of it…)

So… ok, ok. I've got a good excuse this time. I was applying for high school! Yes, I needed to put a lot of thought into what classes to take… see? It's a good reason! If I don't get into a good English class, my writing won't improve, right?

Hehehehe. Sorry for the late update.

Alright then! Enough of all my useless talking, I'm sure you just want to start reading right? Well, here yah go!

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Thirty**

"Hey! Wait up! Li-kun!" Eriol yelled. "I know you're excited, but you won't be able to see Sakura-san for another week! Take it easy. She's not going to run away."

Syaoran paused and turned around staring a bit coldly at his teacher, "You mean how she did a month ago? Sakura, she-"

"She what?"

Amber eyes widened, "Sakura…" He turned and saw her, standing there… leaning in the arms of another man… a man Syaoran wanted very much to strangle at that moment.

Sakura brushed Yukito's arm off her shoulder and walked towards her ex-housemate, arms crossed and a frosty expression upon her face, "Well?" She bent towards his ear and whispered, "What did you want to say about me?"

Normally, Sakura whispering into his ear would have resulted in a blush growing onto Syaoran's cheeks, but this time, there was something so frighteningly icy and indifferent about her presence that sent shivers up his spine. It was as if they were starting from square one all over again… as if she hated him like she hated all the other students.

He wanted to yell at her… to shake her senseless and bring her home… to do _something_, but his arms seemed to grow heavy… as did the rest of his body, and they were unwilling… unable to move. His mouth opened to say something, but no words came out.

As if she realized that he wouldn't do anything, wouldn't _say_ anything, Sakura walked past him indifferently, "Don't stay here for long. I don't want to see you ever again. Go home. This is no place for people like _you_."

Yukito moved to follow after her, but Syaoran was immediately by his side, his hand gripping Yukito's wrist. "Who are you-"

Syaoran was cut off by a sharp pain on his face, making his head swing to the side. Sakura had slapped him… hard. He could feel the large, red handprint on his left cheek growing.

"You shouldn't touch Yukito." Her voice was chillingly cold. He felt, rather than saw her turn away from him and take the hand of this 'Yukito.'

His heart burned when her heard the snow rabbit call her "Sakura-chan", and it shot his pride when he heard him asking her to leave him alone.

Syaoran's hands balled into fists.

"I don't know _why_ Yukito sent you and Eriol an invitation… perhaps Eriol, but a why to a commoner like _you_ I don't quite understand. Worthless trash like you is better left at home… and it is most inappropriate to bring it to someone like _me…_ _I'm_ not going to take care of the garbage."

His heart squeezed… as if it was going to burst. Syaoran's knuckles turned white and blood had begun to seep down from his palm, where his nails had cut into his skin.

Sakura and Yukito left, and when he could no longer hear the sound of their footsteps slowly disappearing into the crowd, he fell to the ground, punching it with a force that shattered the marble tile below him.

"DAMN IT!"

"… damn it…"

Sakura collapsed against the door of her mansion. Tears were hatefully leaking out of her eyes and her entire body started trembling.

"DAMN IT!"

Yukito went over to her and held her in his arms, trying to comfort the girl he regarded as his beloved little sister. He rocked her back and forth, doing his best to soothe the pain in her heart.

"… damn it… why did I… why did you have to bring him here!" she cried, and finally gave up keeping the wall of ice surrounding her heart in place, and sobbed into his shirt. "Why did you bring him into this!"

Yukito patted her back gently and murmured, "He was always a part of this… you know that… in fact, he's more involved than anyone else. You should have known that he would follow you to Hokkaido… did you think that if you gave up on him he would give up on you?"

"Y-Yukito-san…"

He smiled fondly at the suffix and hugged her even tighter, "There we go… that's the Sakura-chan both me and Touya remember…"

"Yukito-san… Onii-chan!"

"Shhh…." Yukito wasn't sure exactly how long the two of them had stood there, but when he realized that Sakura had finally cried herself to sleep he noticed that he himself felt like taking a nap.

He picked her up bridal-style and walked up the stairs into her room, carefully placing her onto her bed.

"Maa… poor Sakura-chan… she seems so sad…" he brushed a strand of auburn hair off her face. "I guess I'll just have to put that smile back on your face then, ne? Touya would never forgive me if I just left you like this."

Yukito got up and left the room, quickly leaving instructions with the servants to watch over Sakura and attend to her every need.

When he exited the building, the smile that was usually present on his face was replaced with a grim frown, and as he got into his long, black limo, his eyes were focused and determined.

"Li-kun! Please don't-"

Syaoran ignored Tomoyo's pleas and walked angrily out of the hotel, his hands jammed into his pockets. He strode down the rode, cursing himself in every language.

Why exactly had he been so… so… so cowardly! Why hadn't he been able to say anything to her in response? Since when had he been so weak? Since when… had he been more hurt by someone's words than by their slap?

"Ah… shoot!" he banged his head on the wall of a building, ignoring the bloody bruise that was forming on his head. His mind raced, trying to figure out what was holding him back… what was continuously stabbing at him… why he couldn't get Sakura's rejection out of his mind.

Just a year ago he wouldn't have cared what some pathetic Ice Queen had to say to him… now… that pathetic Ice Queen…

"Wha-" two men came up behind him suddenly. Each grabbed one of his arms and pinned him to the ground. They were dressed in black suits, and they both held his head down to the ground rather forcefully.

"I'm sorry to do this," every nerve in Syaoran's body quivered as he recognized the voice of the speaker… it was the man who had been with Sakura earlier. "But I'm afraid someone very important to me would be very upset to find you in the hospital because of a head injury… won't you join me for some lunch?

The men got up off of him, allowing Syaoran to stand and brush the dust off his clothes. He looked at the one seated in the limo coolly, "Lunch, you say?"

"While originally I had nothing against you," Yukito said, looking out the window, watching the buildings fly past the car one by one. "The moment you made Sakura-chan cry, it became personal." He turned and stared at the high school student sitting next to him. "_Very_ personal."

"What?" Syaoran glared at him. He was having a hard time resisting the urge to flatten Yukito's face with his own fists. "You seemed pretty attached to Sakura… you got something for her or what? Otherwise, it doesn't seem like it's much of your business."

Yukito smiled and relaxed, leaning back onto the chair. He gazed at Syaoran approvingly, "You seem like the kind of person who could take care of Sakura-chan."

Syaoran twitched. He _really_ wished Yukito would stop calling Sakura something so very… endearing. Although he hated to admit it, he was jealous… **very** jealous. "What about it?"

"No… I don't 'got something' for Sakura-chan, as you seem to think. To me, she's someone very important… but not in the way she is important to you."

Syaoran felt himself become nervous, "The way that she is important to _me_, huh…"

"Yes. Sakura-chan is my little sister. Plain and simple. Not by blood, but it's a bond that's stronger than blood. In fact, I was surprised that someone other than me and Touya could make her cry. Even Tomoyo-chan wasn't able to… not that she would ever give Sakura-chan reason to cry. You on the other hand…" Yukito stopped smiling. "Are different. But I suppose that this is good in some way as well."

The car came to a stop, and Yukito got out of the car, beckoning Syaoran to follow him. He did, and the two of them entered a cake shop filled with large, clear windows so that the sunlight shone brightly upon the white walls and floor.

Yukito motioned for him to sit, and so Syaoran seated himself directly opposite of his host. Within a few moments, a waitress came up and talked with Yukito. Soon, she left, leaving Yukito staring at Syaoran, as if contemplating whether or not to ask him a question.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he whispered, eyes lowering themselves onto the shiny surface the table.

Syaoran glanced over at Yukito, confused. "What… do you mean?"

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" Yukito repeated. "Do you understand what sacrifices… what circumstances… what pain you might have to go through? Do you still want to be Sakura-chan's companion knowing all of that? Do you truly understand?"

Syaoran began to answer, but then paused.

… did he understand?

Honestly… did he _truly_ understand what he was getting himself into?

A plate with a small, quaint chocolate cake was placed in front of him. He found himself unable to form words… unable to answer the question he had been asked.

"Sakura-chan is… she _is_ strong, but not in the way that most people are. Outwardly no one is more protected than she is, but inside the walls that she has placed around her heart, her emotions lay there, battered… bruised… broken. Can you take care of her? Are you confident? If you can't… I don't think Sakura-chan will ever heal…" Yukito took a bite of his own strawberry pastry. "If you don't understand what you're doing, don't try… it'll be worse… for the both of you."

"Baka… I don't understand you."

"Hm?" Yukito looked up at him, stopping in mid-bite.

"I don't understand you at all!" Syaoran slammed his fist onto the table, causing a few of the other customers to turn around and stare. Paying them no attention he yelled at Yukito. "If you think that a person has spent every waking moment for the past month trying to find this person… toiling day and night to find a way to meet them… and then they finally get an opportunity… and they find that person… do you think that they don't understand? Do you **think** that?"

"Hahahahaha!"

Syaoran stood for a moment, not moving. Yukito was… laughing…?

"F-Forgive me…!" there were tears in his eyes. "Ahahaha! It-It's just… haha… I'm so relieved…" he wiped away one of the tears from his eyes. "Good for you Syaoran! You go get her! Take this."

The Chinese boy stared at the envelope Yukito had tossed to him.

"It's an invitation to a very important event for Sakura-chan. You better be there… I trust that you know your way around town well enough to get back to your own hotel? I have some business to attend to," Yukito smiled at him and gave a slight bow, before paying for the food and going off in his limo.

Syaoran didn't say anything as his eyes went from the retreating limo to the white envelope in his hands. Silently, he undid the seal at the center and opened it, taking out the paper inside.

On it read:

"You are cordially invited to Kinomoto Sakura-sama's ball. Please present this invitation at the gate of the ceremony. Admittance is invitation only. One person per invite please.

_We look forward to your attendance. Thank you very much._

_----Kinomoto Estate"_

He drew a deep breath, then let it out. "Ok… guess I need to go shopping then."

**To be Continued…**

Don't murder me! I know I told some people that I would update during spring break but… I'm a few days late. Please forgive me!

Also, I know this chapter is pretty short, but I'm doing my best. I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.

I hope you liked how everything is going… I'm trying not to prolong the 'grand ball' for too long. XD I think it's interesting how everything can be so 'classical' (meaning the ball) in a story like Ice Queen… honestly, I had no idea this was the path this story would take when I first wrote it….

Well, anyway… **REVIEW!**


	31. One day vacation

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary for me to always write this out? All normal disclaimers apply.

Hey… it's AnimeObsession260 again. x Hehehe… um… I'm too lazy to come up with an excuse this time for my late update, but… summer is coming! Hehehe…. I hope I'll be able to write more when there's no school.

So… so far in Ice Queen, Sakura's already seen Syaoran again and vice versa… since I didn't want the chapters to lag on, I'm going to skip straight to the action! This chapter is a bit happier than the last one… I felt that Sakura needed a break from all the doom and gloom in her life. D Hope you like it!

* * *

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Thirty-One

* * *

**

**-------------**

**-------------**

Numbly, Sakura walked over towards her door, opening it quietly and slipping into the dark halls of the mansion.

Her bare feet padded softly on the cold, marble floor, but she paid no attention to it, already too used to icy feelings to notice. She went down the stairs, her body mechanically taking her towards her destination. Relying on her instincts and memory instead of her vision to guide her to the front door, Sakura didn't let the pitch black eeriness of her house bother her, but concentrated on merely moving forward. Her slender, white fingers clasped around the smooth, metal knob of the door, and she quickly pushed it open.

Eyeing the sleeping security guards warily, she strode calmly out onto the cement path. The sleeping pills she had put into their drinks had begun to take effect, and upon reaching the gate, Sakura nodded to herself, seeing that the guards at the entrance were fast asleep as well.

She clicked the metal gate softly open and stole into the night before breaking into a fast run, disappearing into the dimly lit streets.

"Free…" Sakura whispered to herself, as she stopped to rest at a late-night coffee shop. The weight of being the Ice Queen… the mistress of a large estate… began slipping away, off her shoulders. "I need to be Kinomoto Sakura… just once. Just for one moment…"

* * *

"Tsukishiro-sama!"

Yukito sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Hm… what is it? Did I oversleep… that's right! I have to go check on Sakura to see if she's ok for tonight." He got up and stretched, waving a hand at the maid who was currently panting heavily, she had evidently run for quite a distance… or at least very quickly.

"It's not that late… you can take a break Yoshida-san. There was no need for such a rush." He smiled at her, but the upward turn of his lips immediately dipped down into a worried frown as the woman didn't leave. "What is it?"

"It… It's Kinomoto… sama… she… isn't in… her room…" the maid fought to catch her breath. "She's gone!"

Instantly awake, the young master of the Kinomoto Estate paced swiftly out into the hall, ordering his servants to search for Sakura immediately. First in the house… then all the gardens… and to send as many people into the city as possible. "She must be found immediately! Tell me, Yoshida-san, did she take any money with her… or any belongings or anything?"

"No, sir… It's impossible to be sure… but she even left her shoes here! The guards outside… all of them had fallen asleep! None of them remember a thing."

Rubbing his eyes for a moment, Yukito tried to think. "She might be in the Sakura garden… be sure to check that place very carefully. Replace the guards at the front entrance for now, and ask them if they can recall anything later. I'm going out into the city."

"Sir!" the woman bowed and hurried off to carry out her master's orders.

"Sakura… did you have to pick **today** of all days to go out on vacation?" turning on his heel, the snow bunny grabbed only a coat before leaving the building in his limousine. "Dang it…"

* * *

Sakura blinked a few times, her vision slowly focusing. She looked directly ahead of her… and all that was there was a white ceiling of a building she wasn't so sure she had been to before.

"W-Where…?"

"You're in my house, dear."

Sakura's head turned in the direction of the voice and her emerald eyes fell onto an elderly woman who was smiling kindly at her. Trying to rack her brain for memories of what happened the night before, she came up blank as to what happened after the coffee shop.

"How did I…"

"You had passed out… You weren't drinking, so I figured it must have been from sheer exhaustion… or perhaps emotional trauma… you were crying in your sleep dear… I hope you are feeling better now. I brought you here after I found you unconscious at your table, since it looked as if you had nowhere else to go for the time being. I'm the owner of the coffee shop you were at. My name is Yamagoto Okina, nice to meet you." The woman got off the chair she had been sitting on and went to get a glass of water.

Sakura's eyes followed the small woman. She was fairly old… but still looked rather pretty. Her gray hair was up in a bun, and she wore an old-fashioned purple kimono tied with a light yellow obi.

Smiling, Sakura sat up in bed. "Thank you… Yamagoto-san… I'm Kino… I'm Sakura. Thank you very much for helping me out."

"No problem dear." Okina returned with a glass of water and a plate with a slice of toast and some egg on it. "Call me Okina, please. I'm sorry that it's not much, but it's a healthy breakfast!"

Thanking the old woman again, Sakura took the food and began eating. "You know…" she spoke suddenly, and Okina perked up, leaning forward to hear what she had to say. "I don't know why… but I'm very happy that I was able to spend the night here… I may not remember anything… but for some reason, I feel very calm and reassured. Normally, I'm the type of person who distrusts others… prefers solitude… yet here I am, willingly accepting your help… I really don't know how I could ever repay you, Okina-san. Words wouldn't do the emotions I'm feeling justice."

"I'm glad that you feel that way. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need. I know that this is odd, me offering you something like this, but the truth is, only me and my husband live here… and we run this little store by ourselves… it gets quite lonely. And it appears as if you need a place to stay."

As if on impulse, Sakura's body moved forward… all on its own, her mind screaming in protest, but she did it. She hugged the old woman, giving her a tiny squeeze before returning to her original position on the bed.

"Thank you. But I'm not really homeless… I just needed a way to escape for last night… I'll be returning tonight. There's an event I can't miss… but if it's all right with you, please… may I stay here until after lunch?" Sakura bit her lip, waiting for a response. She let out a sigh of relief when Okina nodded, but paused as she began wonder exactly how long ago it had been since she had been so loose and relaxed.

Even with Syaoran, she had always kept her guard up… probably because she still needed to play her role as the Ice Queen… and with Yukito as well… since she was the heiress to a large estate. But now…

"Come along then, let's find you some clothes… though that silk dress looks lovely on you, it is still your nightwear…"

… now she could just be _herself_.

Sakura found herself sitting at the cashier of the shop she had been in the night before. She was now wearing a light pink kimono Okina had worn when she was younger, and she had been able to meet Okino, the aged woman's husband.

There were quite a few customers, although it was a weekend, and after seeing how expensive some of the things those customers carried with them, Sakura suspected that they had come from out of the area… to attend her "celebration." With that train of thought, Sakura began feeling a bit guilty, imagining exactly how worried Yukito must be. But as men in suits rushed forward to get their coffee, she wasn't given much time to think, and instead was trying to take orders as fast she could.

As time began to wear on, however, the number of people in the shop began to diminish, since the need for caffeine was mostly early in the day, while no one really felt like drinking something quite so hot in the afternoon.

Taking an order for a chocolate cake, Sakura went into the back room to grab a small plate and returned with the pretty, young girl's dessert. Going over to the small table the woman was sitting at, she tried to take a good look at her face, but was unable to, since the latter was wearing a hat.

"Here's your order, ma'am…" she stared at the customer, until she spoke.

"Well, thank you… but I wouldn't have expected to find _you_ here, Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo-chan!" her eyes widened. "What are you-"

Amethyst eyes greeted her happily, as her best friend dove into her arms, successfully choking the air from her lungs. "I should ask you the same thing! Sakura-chan you… what… air…? Oh!"

She let go, and Sakura began breathing again. Almost immediately though, a barrier went up. "Why are you here, Tomoyo?"

Sensing the sudden change in her auburn-haired friend, Tomoyo crossed her arms. "Don't you take that tone with _me_, Sakura-chan. _I_ came for coffee. Shouldn't _you_ be getting ready for _your_ ball tonight? But this is good timing! I found you… Yukito must be worried sick… and I was just on my way there, anyway."

"On your way there?" Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine. "For what reason?"

"To deliver your super KAWAII dress, of course!"

Feeling a sweatdrop grow on the back of her head, Sakura quickly caught herself and speedily began erasing all visible emotions on her face… she just didn't have the heart to put a complete end to the good feelings she had inside.

"Is this your friend, Sakura-chan?" Okina came over, giving a small bow to Tomoyo. "What a lovely young lady."

Tomoyo blushed and bowed back, "I'm sorry… My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, I'm Sakura-chan's friend…"

"Okina-san." Tomoyo stopped talking as Sakura turned towards the owner of the coffee shop. "It's time for me to leave, but I'd be honored if you'd be able to come to my party later on tonight… it begins at six, but you can come whenever you'd like… it's the least I can do to repay you for all you've done for me."

"Of course, dear. Now you better run along, I'm sure some people are wondering where you are." Okina waved goodbye as Sakura left with Tomoyo.

Sitting in Tomoyo's limousine, Sakura sighed, "Well… it was a nice vacation… but now I have to go back there. Yukito will probably be furious."

"He won't have time to. The ball is going to start soon. It's a good thing I found you, we've got just enough time to get you ready," Tomoyo smiled, a wicked gleam forming in her eyes. "Oh yes… You have to be _perfect_ for tonight's little event…"

Sakura gulped.

* * *

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

That's it for now… I'm sorry it's so short. . But I've already got the idea for the next chapter all worked out, so updates should come faster this time.

And… don't forget to **REVIEW!

* * *

**

kawaii – cute… (not that I think you guys didn't know that already…)


	32. Get away from me?

**Disclaimer: If I _look_ like a crazily wonderful genius millionaire, then _maybe I'm part of CLAMP, but since I'm not… DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK!

* * *

_**

So, here's the update… not **too** late, I don't think. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! The ever-important **ball** takes place and… what's this? A special appearance by a certain _someone_!

Be sure to read Cherry Blossom and the Wolf! It's a joint fic with me and I wub x kodocha! She writes, I edit. XD

Plus, Summer _is_ coming, so you guys can look forward to quicker updates!

* * *

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Thirty-Two

* * *

**

**---**

"Tomoyo… are you **sure** that I have to wear this?" Sakura stepped out from behind a screen, fully dressed in Tomoyo's "dream outfit".

"Absolutely! You look beautiful! Just look at yourself in the mirror!" the amethyst-haired girl had stars in her eyes. "I'll call it…"

She stopped speaking when Sakura let the comb in her hand fall clattering to the floor.

Alarmed, Tomoyo rushed over to her friend, "Sakura-chan! Is there something wrong? Are you ok? SPEAK TO ME!"

"I…" small, slender fingers gripped onto the silk fabric of the dress. "I look…"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened, staring into her reflection.

She was… amazing. Beautiful…

The dress was pure silk, and was a pale, yet delicate pink, with cherry blossoms scattered all over it, most of them with silver thread outlines the soft petals. From the top to the bottom, it went for nearly invisible pink all the way down to the bottom, where it was a slightly darker shade of pink. It was strapless, and the top had a tiny V cut into the middle. Along the left side of her dress was a slit that reached from right above her knee down. It hugged her body in all the right places and she even had a silk white, see-through jacket she could place over the dress, in case she was cold.

"You look lovely! Now come over here, and let me do you're makeup for you… come on… you'll look even nicer when I'm all done.

"B-But…"

On the other side of the wall, Yukito listened quietly against the door, before slowly pulling away, smile on his face. Leave it to Tomoyo to cheer Sakura up… he had been surprised to find her working in a coffee shop, but after thinking about it he, called the amethyst-eyed girl over to help the young heiress out. After laughing to himself lightly, he strode carelessly down the hall, disappearing into his own room.

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura whispered, staring back into the mirror. She was perfectly done up… in **every** way. The top layer of her hair had been made into a messy, yet stylish bun, while the bottom layer flowed down her neck in luscious curls.

Around her emerald eyes was silver-white glitter, and a dash of the lightest green eye shadow enhanced her mesmerizing pupils. Her lips were painted with a faint, yet glowing, pink lip gloss, while studded, diamond earrings decorated her ears. In short, she did _not_ look like she was the same Ice Queen she had been the day before.

"I don't want to go out there." Her voice trembled slightly. "Tomoyo… chan… don't make me go out there… there was a _reason_ I ran away all those years ago."

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, turning her around and staring at her, eye to eye. "You have to learn to let go… Touya, he-"

Sakura threw up her hands, knocking Tomoyo's off her shoulder. Standing up and walking to the other end of the room, she punched the wall… leaving a hole where her fist had made contact with the building. She bit her lip, and kept her back turned towards her best friend, "Tomoyo-chan… I **can't** do this… won't you help me out again…? Like you did back then? Please… just make up an excuse for me… give me enough time to run away. I won't stay in Japan this time… I'll move to America… by the time they find me, I'll be living there legally and they can't drag me back here."

"You're still feeling guilty, aren't you?" Tomoyo kept her distance from Sakura, knowing that if she went too close, her friend might make a break for the door. "Don't. It's not you're fault. There was nothing you could have done to change what happened… it's **not you're fault**."

"It is!" she shouted. Neither of them said anything for a little while, allowing Sakura to regain her composure. The air in the room seemed to freeze up a little, as she walked over to Tomoyo, a cold expression on her face. "And you know it. If I hadn't existed… if I hadn't been in the way, Touya would still be here… would still be alive. I was adopted into the family in the first place… I'm not a _real_ Kinomoto, and I killed him… now you, Yukito, and Eriol are trying to drag me back to a life that I never should have had. Why would you do a thing like that? **I deserve to die.**"

A hand went up and slammed across Sakura's face. Tomoyo glared at her, tears in her eyes, "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Sakura touched the cheek that had been slapped gently, as if still digesting what had just occurred. "Tomoyo-chan… you…" "Yes!" Tomoyo screamed. "Yes! It _was_ because of you that he died! Yes! You're not a _real_ Kinomoto! But…" she put a hand on Sakura's face. "You're wrong about a few things…"

"Touya is very similar to you… in quite a number of ways… Before he found you in the streets, he had been barely alive… his family had died a long time ago… and his only friends were Yukito and Eriol. But, even still, I'm sure he would have ended up killing himself sooner or later… there just wasn't any light in his eyes anymore, but… but after he found you and brought you home, he was happy, all over again! You were his lifeline… his beloved imouto. If you didn't show up, he might have been dead long before the fire," Tomoyo sighed. "Touya died rescuing you from the fire. None of us blamed you… and yet, you, at the age of eight… while I was still only twelve, begged me to get you out of Hokkaido, so I sent you away, in the care of a friend's friend."

Tomoyo sat silently onto a chair before taking a deep breath and continuing, with Sakura's wordless consent, "I never told anyone where you were… I even covered up the trail you left behind you while running away, but all the time, my heart told me that what you were doing was wrong, but what could I do? By the time they found where you were, you were already fourteen, and I was there, trying to convince them to let you stay in your home… and Yukito allowed you to be by yourself until you were eighteen… you moved to Tomoeda by yourself after being hurt by Akira… but… I can't let you run away again."

"It's not your fault. The fire was an _accident_."

A knock came at the door.

"Now it's time." Tomoyo pushed her friend forward. "**Go**."

Sakura noiselessly stepped towards the exit, showing no resilience to Tomoyo's command, turning back at the last moment before following the servant out, she murmured, "Arigatou… and gomen nasai, Tomoyo-chan."

* * *

"I thought you'd never make it," Yukito offered a hand to the stunning star of the ball.

Sakura glared at him before taking his hand and descending the stairs with him, "Liar. You thought that I'd run away… again."

"I'll have to admit… you had me pretty scared for a moment when you showed up late," he chuckled. "But now you're here, and I'm happy. Let's go… and remember to put on a good show for the guests… you don't exactly want to make a bad impression on them – they're ruthless when it comes to gossiping."

She rolled her eyes, knowing full well that both she _and_ Yukito didn't give a dmn about rumors. They stopped at the foot of the stair case, bowing and thanking a few people, before Yuktio nodded at her and disappeared into the crowd.

Almost instantly, Sakura was enclosed on all sides by men (most likely suitors), who were begging her for the first dance. She heard Yukito announce the start of the ball over the microphone and sighed, trying to squeeze out of the swarm of crazy Sakura-eaters surrounding her. "Let me get to a table first, please…"

When the men didn't relent and stayed huddled around her, she switched tactics. "Get the **hell** out of my way before I slam your faces in." That did the trick. Rich boys, raised to be perfect princes around polite, shy, and quiet princesses were too shocked to stop her as she pried her way towards the tables at the back of the room. Upon realizing what had just happened, though, the flurry of young males immediately ran after her, flattering her on her courage, boldness, and humor.

The look on Sakura's face read. "Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Just get away from-" she never got to finish her sentence, as she was whisked from the mob of crazy suitors and onto the dance floor. All the men looked enviously on as Sakura and her savior twirled around gracefully.

"Thank you… you really saved me there," Sakura sighed in relief, but as soon as she looked up and recognized her "savior's" face, she pushed him away, causing some of the people around her to stop dancing and stare. "Akira." She spat. "How the hell did you get in here?"

He grinned… the horrendously hideous mouth twisted upwards in such an awkward fashion that… well, it could hardly be _called_ a grin. "Bribed a pretty young lady outside into letting me have her ticket. Though she wasn't as pretty . Though she wasn't as pretty as _you_ are tonight, though." Akira reached forward, trying to get her to dance again.

She punched him… in the gut, making him double backwards, falling onto the ground. A few gasps came some of the people who had begun to take notice of the disruption, and servants were instantly on the scene.

"Take this man, and throw him out of the premises. He has **no** right to be here lawfully, and furthermore, he's not wanted." Yukito stood next to her, eyes blazing. "See to it that he is _taken care of_."

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" he turned to her, looking at her, concerned. "I'm sorry that _he_ had to show up… on tonight of all nights."

As if they concluded that Akira was a bad man bent on harming the great Kinomoto heiress, all the guests began crowding around her, the women asking if she was okay, and the men apologizing for not protecting her from the insolent intruder earlier.

"It's… I'm fine, please continue dancing," Sakura bit her lip to keep from screaming, and instead, forced a painfully polite smile onto her face. "What happened to the music? Yukito, please tell Satoshi to start the orchestra again. If you'll please excuse me for a moment, ladies and gentlemen."

She detached herself from the crowd of lace and frills and walked at a fast pace to the garden, never noticing the pair of eyes following her every movement.

* * *

"It's as if I'm being cursed," she hissed into the cool, night air. "But… but at least there's no pain now." She whispered.

Seeing or thinking about Akira no longer hurt her anymore… it just made her want to tear him limb from limb… and as much as she didn't want to admit it… as much as she just wanted to forget about it… it was because of Syaoran… it was because he had been there for her when Akira had tried to make a move again while she was still at school.

"Syaoran…"

"Yes?"

Sakura swung around, staring, wide-eyed at the all-too-familiar person in front of her. He stood there - Syaoran stood there, smiling his attractive, kind smile. It took an entire minute for her to snap out of her reverie and find her voice again. "What…" she gasped. "What the-"

"Yukito gave me an invitation," he answered her question. "Because he thought we still had some unfinished business to take care of… I didn't get a chance to talk to you before this because of… well… bad timing I guess. With Akira and all."

"Get lost," her voice was hard and icy. "You're not wanted any more than he was. You should have just stayed in Tomoeda, where all your friends are. Why did you come all the way to Hokkaido? Just to laugh at me because I'm wearing such pathetic clothing? Just to mock me for being forced to be all dolled up? Now you've had you're laugh… leave."

He grinned at her, scratching his head and blushing, "Actually, I think you look really nice in your dress. Daidouji-san made it for you, didn't she?"

Sakura fought to control the pink stain crawling onto her cheeks, "Leave. Leave **now**." She started to walk back into the building, but Syaoran grabbed her, pulling her back into a hug.

"I'm not letting you go again," he whispered into her hair, startling Sakura with his boldness. He had never done anything like this before. "I don't want you to leave me again… you have no idea how hard it was for me to get here."

"Why would you _do_ something so utterly and completely _stupid_?" she hissed, trying to push him away, but he didn't let go, and held her in her arms tightly. "Get lost! Leave me alone! Why won't you just let me go live my life!"

"Do you really want that?"

Sakura stopped struggling and tilted her head upwards, staring up at him."

"Do your really want me to leave… to get out of your life? Say the word… and I'm gone." He took a deep breath. "Whatever you want."

She felt her heart pause as she gulped and…

* * *

**

* * *

To be Continued…**

Muahahahahahaha! Now I will make you review in order to find out what happens to their precious relationship!

XD I _am_ evil… but remember, summer is coming! So I might time updates by how many reviews I get… not how much time I have since summer is, well, summer! No school! Boo yah!

**REVIEW OR DIE!

* * *

**

Imouto – little sister

Arigatou – thank you

Gomen nasai - sorry


	33. Match made

**Disclaimer: I'll say it plain and simply: I do not own CCS.**

I know, I know… "WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE"… right? Well, I added a sort of… plot twist to this chapter, so I hope it'll make up for my slow writing… ((actually it's just laziness… hehe…))

Anway… on with the show! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and by the way, me and my best friend, Vywien have made a sort of… joint fiction. It's called "The Cherry Blossom and the Wolf". The story is based upon Beauty and the Beast, and if you stopped by to check it out and review, it would make me mucho happy! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

---

-------

---------

-------

---

"I… I… I want…" Sakura looked down. For the first time in her life, she wanted to look down at her feet, to ensue such a pity in the other that he would just give up and leave her alone… because she was _weak_.

**_Weak_** that word in itself was the exact opposite of what she had always held herself as... completely contrary to what she had always strived to be. The Ice Queen. To hold that position, one had to be calm, cool, cold, and fearless at all times… never backing down… but now…

She took a deep breath.

Now… when she wanted to… when she _needed_ to back down… she couldn't. She couldn't even stare at her feet… all she could see when she looked down was herself being hugged close to _him_. It was all _his_ fault… surely, if she had never met him, she would have simply gone on being the Ice Queen. Terrorizing Tomoeda High, and then later becoming rich as she was taken in by Yukito… that would have saved her a lot of trouble – a lot of heartache.

Li Syaoran… what exactly are you to me? What makes you so important that I haven't just killed you already… why can't I just be done with you? Why do I feel this strong urge… this desire to stay by your side… forever?

**_Forever_**. That was also a words she never associated herself with. The Ice Queen did not _think_ according to forever. All that mattered was that she got what she wanted… now… and yet…

Sakura leaned her forehead onto his chest and sighed.

Yet now, she _wanted_ to have a forever… a forever to spend with _him_.

"I want…"

"You want…" Syaoran held her tightly, reassuring her and letting her know that he would always be there for her.

"I want…"

"Sakura-chan!" Yukito ran out of the mansion, coming towards the two of them.

She paid him no heed, but only smiled and returned the hug, "I want you…" Her voice was muffled, and Syaoran strained to hear what she had said. "What?"

"I want you.," she said, stopping the snow bunny racing in their direction dead in his tracts. "I want to stay with you **forever**."

An incredibly large smile spread onto Syaoran's face, and he crushed her small body to his, hugging her tightly. Without another word being said, he bent over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before lifting her up, above his head and twirling her around. "S-Syaoran! Stop! Don't you dare…!" Sakura broke into a fit of giggles – something she hadn't done in a long, long time.

"Be my girlfriend?" he whispered huskily in her ear. A pink blush staining her cheeks, she whispered just as quietly back to him. "Of course."

"And the two of them were lost, just for a moment, in their own little world," Yukito grinned. "To normal onlookers, they might have seemed like little children, playing around and having fun… and so they are. Two children… a boy and a girl, who were both denied a happy childhood. Maybe now, they can finally be happy." He shrugged happily and turned around, strolling back into the mansion. "Too bad there are going to be some definite changes in the type of… relationship they have."

* * *

"You… you cannot be serious." Sakura dropped back into her chair, in disbelief. "I… I've been _what_!"

"You've been match made… by your father, Fujitaka-sama… didn't I tell you? Before Fujitaka-sama passed away, he made sure to find a good husband for you," Yukito sighed. "I _know_ that you've finally come to terms with your… feelings for Syaoran-kun, but… Sakura-chan, think about it this way. You not only hold a responsibility to me, but also to your family. That includes Fujitaka-sama, Touya, _and_ me. Try to understand… I've already found this boy, and he is a **good** person. As much as you don't want to… you have to marry him."

The auburn-haired Ice Queen knocked her chair back and stalked over to Yukito, "But Yukito-san! What about-"

"I'm afraid, Sakura-chan, that you two will have to be content with being friends for now."

Her emerald eyes widened as they focused on the expression Yukito bore, "You're serious."

"Yes… I will not be moved on this point."

She stood motionless for a second, trying to grasp the full weight and meaning of his words. "Match made." Finally, after someone had found the way to pass through the barrier… the wall of ice she had built up around her heart… they… couldn't… be…?

Sakura turn and fled. She ran down the stairs and out of the mansion, moving at an incredible speed. "Syaoran…" Sakura gasped. "Where are you…"

* * *

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" Syaoran rushed out of his hotel room and enveloped his girlfriend in a hug. "Are you okay? You're covered in sweat!" He led her into the room and got her a towel.

Thanking him, she took it – and the glass of water offered to her. "Syaoran… I don't want to stay here anymore… let's run away."

He stared at her, not quite understanding what she was saying, but hanging of her head and the shadow cast over her eyes told him more than enough, "What happened?" Syaoran sat next to her and tilted her chin upwards, so that she was looking straight into his amber orbs. "What's going on?"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but stopped. "Yukito…" she pushed his hand away and turned her body so that she was no longer facing him. "I just can't take the pressure of being some rich heiress… Let's just leave."

"You're lying to me… well, partially at least. What did Yukito-san do?" he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Tell me."

A sigh swept through Sakura as she leaned against Syaoran and relaxed, "You're not going to like what you hear… especially at a time like this."

"Try me."

Maneuvering her body so that she was once again looking directly at him, she bit her lip before speaking, "He had me match made."

"That's not so ba- what did you say?" Syaoran's face was dangerously close to hers, and Sakura could feel the disbelief in his voice.

"Match made, Syaoran…" she squeezed her eyes shut. "He's not willing to let me go… I'm so sorry!" The auburn-haired girl buried her face in his chest. "Whoever… whoever is by my side gets hurt… Touya died saving my life in the fire… Tomoyo-chan and Eriol have all suffered because of me… and now…"

Syaoran stood up, cutting her sentence short. "I'm going to go see Yukito… you… stay. here." He walked over to the door.

"No way… do you honestly think that I'm going to let you go? I have to go with you at the very least!" Sakura moved in front of him, blocking his way.

"Get out of my way, Sakura."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "No. You're acting like a child… who are you to order me around? Whether I'm you're girlfriend or not… I'm still the Ice Queen don't think that-"

"Sorry, Sakura," Syaoran smiled at her, pulling her into a third embrace. "Sleep tight."

"What are you-" her world went black as she felt a pressure at the back of her neck. Catching her lightly in his arms, Syaoran laid her onto his bed, carefully pulling the covers over her and turning out the lights before leaving.

------------------------

----------------

------

_Sakura bowed to Yukito and a tall, regal Chinese woman. Standing straight, she and the person next to her turned to face an elderly pastor with a bible in hand._

_"And do you, ----------- take Kinomoto Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish for now and forever more?"_

"_I do." _

Who are you?

She tried to turn and see who the man beside her was, but her body was not willing to budge.

"_And do you, Kinomoto Sakura take ----------- as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

Who is this? Who am I marrying?

_Sakura smiled, nodding her head gently and whispered, "I do."_

No I don't! Who is this? Why am I-

_"Now you may kiss the bride."_

_Sakura turned, a happy smile adorning her face and leaned forward to kiss her husband… the man whose face was covered in shadows._

Who…

-----

-----------------

-------------------------

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

Tomoyo's screech shook the girl awake. "Tomoyo-chan… what are you…" sitting up, Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to focus in on the blurred figures standing before her. "Tomoyo-chan… Eriol… what are you doing in my room?"

"This isn't your room, Sakura-san… this is _Li-kun's_ room," Eriol was smiling maniacally at her.

Looking from face to face, Sakura noticed that both Tomoyo and Eriol were grinning like idiots. "What is it? Why are you two…"

"You two didn't… well, you know…" Tomoyo stared at her. "I knew it! Ohohohoho! My innocent, little Sakura-chan has finally grown up!"

"Are you crazy?" she swatted Tomoyo's hand away. "Do you honestly think that would happen? I'm not an innocent child, Tomoyo… How did I get here anyway? Where is…" her voice suddenly became quiet and cold.

Eriol frowned and put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a little, "Sakura-san… what's wrong? Sakura…"

"Where is Syaoran?" she breathed. "Where is he? Why isn't he back yet?"

Tomoyo had a worried expression permanently implanted on her face as she squeezed Sakura's hand urgently, "Sakura-chan… what's going on? What happened? Li-kun.. isn't he with you? We haven't seen him…"

"I need to go see Yukito! He's probably… Syaoran…" Sakura sprang out of the bed, sprinting towards the door. When Eriol tried to intervene, she bolted past him racing out the door.

"Syaoran…"

"Eriol we have to follow her!" Tomoyo shouted. "Go. Get. The. Car. Right. Now."

"Yes ma'am!" the sapphire-eyed teacher knew it was futile to try and catch Sakura while running, it was impossible, with _her_ athletic skills. "Sakura-san…"

* * *

"And if you'll please consider staying in this room for a while… I believe that Sakura-chan will be coming along any minute now…" Yukito smiled, closing the door. "I'm afraid that, if she saw you now, all of my plans would be ruined."

Syaoran ran to the door, trying to open it, turning the doorknob frantically, "No! Wait! Let me speak to her first…"

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that." Syaoran stopped struggling with the door as he listened to Yukito's calm voice coming from the other side of the wall. "You understand, don't you?"

Letting his hand fall from the knob, he made it into a fist, "Yes…" Syaoran grit his teeth. "Yes, I do…"

Yukito sighed and began walking away, "Then you'll do good to keep away from her until the wedding."

"The wedding… Sakura…" Syaoran dropped to the ground and sat there, sighing. "Sakura… what are you doing right now… I wonder…"

---

--------

-----------------

--------

---

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

Now… Sakura-chan's finally confessed her love to Syaoran, but lookey here! They seem pretty far apart, don't they? I hope this chapter was satisfying. XD She's going to be married, and Syaoran is not allowed to meet her… hm… I wonder how this will turn out… XP


	34. Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply.**

Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently for me to… get over my loss of a childhood friend. For those who are not aware of what happened, you can check my profile, if you'd like.

This chapter really isn't up to my standard… but I hope it'll do. Thanks for all your support.

* * *

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

----------

"Let me go. There is no way in _hell_ I am getting married," Sakura roughly pulled out of the man's hard grip. "Tell Yukito that he better come down to see me this **instant**… and that he better be Syaoran with him." Her arms were crossed and her face was expressionless. "Now."

The guard turned tail and fled up the stairs, shouting "Yukishiro-sama!" all the way. Sakura smirked to herself. She apparently hadn't lost her touch.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice from above sang, and when she looked up, Yukito was already running down the stairs to greet her. "Really! I'm glad that you're back… disappearing for an entire week… especially before your own wedding. We must get prepared immediately!"

"Yukito, I'd appreciate it if you dropped the façade. I'm sorry I made you worried, but…" she stared coldly at him. "There is **no way in hell** I am getting married."

Sighing, he leaned against the wall next to her and said, "I know you'd be happiest with Syaoran-kun… and I really don't have much of a say in this matter either. Touya's father had a friend from China… and since the day you were brought into the family, you were already prearranged to marry this friend's son. But…"

"But?" Sakura leaned forward, letting him know that he had her attention.

"Well, the husband of this… friend, became a sort of drug addict and he ran away from China, brining their only son with him. We haven't been able to locate them… until now," Yukito turned and took Sakura's hands in his. "I promise you that this person… isn't mean, necessarily… in fact, his entire family is coming over… and it's a pretty big family."

"Oh…"

Yukito glanced over at her, concerned, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

A small smile appeared on her lips as she realized that even though everything in the world was already wrong for her, Yukito could still notice when an even newer burden was placed onto her shoulders.

"Well, I had… I had almost been hoping this was another one of your not-so-funny jokes… but I guess I was wrong," Sakura turned and leaned against the wall, mimicking Yukito's stance. "Syaoran doesn't have a family. What more, I feel like I have a responsibility to this… friend now."

"Those not-so-funny jokes I played on you when you were little were not jokes. They were lessons… they helped you grow. _Nothing_ I do is meant to hurt you… everything is for your own good, Sakura-chan," he ruffled her hair fondly, ignoring the small hiss of indignation coming from her. "You know that."

"But… Syaoran…"

"The two of you will be happiest like this in the end."

Sakura glared at him, "That's it. You can stop playing 'mother'. Don't treat me like a child, because I am most definitely not one. Syaoran and I are happy **together**. None of this twisted logic of yours will ever change that! Let me see him."

She moved to go further into the mansion to find her boyfriend, but a kind hand on her shoulder, holding her back, stopped her. "Sakura-chan, I'll bring you to where he is." Turning around in surprise, Sakura looked the smiling Yukito over carefully before nodding. "Fine."

"So… Syaoran really _is_ in the mansion then," Sakura frowned as she and her precious snow bunny walked up the stairs. "What are you planning Yukito? I'm no fool… what is all this?"

"You hurt me so…" Yukito hummed. "Honestly, Sakura-chan, after all these years, I'd hope you'd give me some more credit." She glared at his teasing tone. "I mean, have I ever done anything but help you?"

The gaze of her emerald eyes fell down to the floor as, for the first time in a long time, she was outwitted by a person other than Tomoyo. "Just tell me what you're up to."

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing… oh, and by the way, the family will be here tomorrow," Yukito grinned and opened the door to Syaoran's room, pushing her inside. "I expect you to act decently… please?" He locked her inside.

"**WHAT!**" Sakura screeched, turning and pounding on the door. "TSUKISHIRO YUKITO GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"… it's good to see that you're doing okay."

Sakura flipped around, her emerald eyes fixed on the lonely figure sitting on a bed near the back of the room. Her mouth gaped open slightly before shutting itself firmly, "Li Syaoran, where in the **world** have you been?" her voice turned eerily cold. "How dare you knock me out." She walked over to the spot he was sitting at and delivered a mercilessly painful slap to his left cheek. "I was worried about you," a single tear trailed down the outline of her face, and she rubbed it away quickly, so that he wouldn't see.

But he _did_ see. "Sakura," his arms enveloped her and he pulled her close and tight. "I'm sorry."

Pushing him away roughly, Sakura frowned, "Half of me wants to beat you to a pulp… the other half is far too curious of exactly what happened to even touch you… what's going on, Syaoran?"

"What's going on? Well…" he scratched his head. "Where to begin? After I knocked you out ((Sakura gave him a deadly glare at this point)), I came directly here, and Yukito asked me to stay, so I did."

"He _asked_ you to stay… and you agreed… just like that?" She was disbelieving, not that he could blame her.

Running a hand loosely through his hair, Syaoran ripped his eyes off of Sakura and instead focused on the wall, "Yes. And I… I love you, now and forever… so I just want you to know that this… arrangement he's making is **good** for the **both of us**."

"Good?" her voice cracked. "Explain to me how… how any of this is good?"

"I don't ever want to see you hurting… which is why I am doing this. Promise me," Syaoran took her hands in his. "Promise me you'll listen to Yukito… you'll like this guy. Really! And-"

A second slap to the same cheek stilled his words.

"Who _are_ you?" Syaoran froze, staring at Sakura in slight horror. Tears were **pouring** down her face uncontrollably. "Did… Was… How…"

His hand gently wiped some of her tears, but she knocked it away from her.

"Was that… was that time we spent together worth so little that… that you could just walk away? Were…"

"Sakura…"

"Don't interrupt!" she pushed his body away from hers holding him back. "Were you just there to _help_ me because… because you felt **sorry** for me? You… you're just a regular nice guy, aren't you? …What was that night at the ball?"

Syaoran pushed away the pain that was clawing at his own heart and instead tried to reach for hers by pulling her close to him again. "I love you."

"Haha…. I understand. You're just too nice to say anything… don't say it!" her hand covered his mouth, preventing him from saying anything. "I'll just listen to you… I should just listen… after all…" She looked up at him, face completely undisturbed and unfeeling. "You _are_ the man I fell in love with. The only one who could melt me. Me, the **Ice Queen**."

"Don't worry," Sakura turned towards the door as she heard it being unlocked from the outside. "I'll just listen to you."

"Sakura-"

"Don't worry about me," she closed the door on him, leaving the quaint little room silent and lonely all over again.

Syaoran looked at the shut door for a moment before slamming his fist through the window, ignoring the feeling of glass shards piercing through his skin. "Damn it… this is going to help her grow, huh?"

* * *

"And so, I'll start with the introductions. Sakura-chan, this is the Li Clan's main family. The head of the family, Li Yelan, the secondary heir to the clan, Li Shinichi, a main family member, Shinichi's sisters (and Yelan's daughters), Li Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, Shiefa, and lastly, another main family member, Li Meiling."

Stone-faced, Sakura nodded respectfully at each one of them as they were addressed. Kneeling on the tatami floor and drinking tea with seven Li Clan family members was an extreme privilege and honor for most people, and so Sakura forced herself to be civil. Her voice was icy and emotionless, "Kinomoto Sakura desu. Yoroshikune."

"I trust that you have no objections to this marriage whatsoever, Sakura-san, and that you were not forced into this," Yelan sat straight and tall. Her entire body spoke of untold wisdom, power, and ancient royalty. Her black eyes watched Sakura's every movement, and seemed to look into her mind, searching for any of her flaws or weaknesses.

"Of course not, Li-sama," the Ice Queen, not Sakura was present in the room. "I am fully prepared for this procedure." The last word was said even colder than usual, and though Yelan took notice, she said nothing.

A sudden giggle broke the solemn silence, and Sakura raised an eyebrow as Li Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, and Shiefa broke out into a fit of giggles. "I'm so sorry… it's just… Sakura-chan, even though you're so cute… you're so serious!"

"Cute?" Sakura blushed, caught off guard.

"See? I told you she's not as cold as she looks!" Fanren giggled.

"Fanren! You're embarrassing her!" Fuutie smiled at her gently. "Sorry. It's just… you look so cute, but you seemed so… well, icy."

Sakura's emerald eyes blinked once. Twice. "Hoe…"

A small smile lit onto Yelan's face and she nodded approvingly. "My son… I'm sure, will be happy with you."

Almost as fast as she became surprised, she regained composure. "Excuse me." Sakura stood up stiffly. "But I have some… prior engagements." All sixteen eyes followed her as she left the room.

"Well… I like her," Sheifa spoke. "She may act frosty… but I think she's a nice person."

"I agree… Shinichi, you should go soften her up… get to know her before your big day," Yelan said, dismissing her son.

Getting up and bowing to both Yukito and Yelan he took his leave, "Yes, Mother."

* * *

Sakura sat in the cherry blossom garden staring at the night sky, feeling the cool night breeze brush against her skin and listening to the silent rustling of the pink blossoms twirling around in the air.

"You look quite the pretty picture when you're like that, Sakura-san," She looked up, surprised.

Upon seeing who it was she sighed. "Li-san, what brings you out here?"

"Why so sad? Are you disappointed that I wasn't someone else?" he sat down beside her and smiled gently.

Sakura surveyed him wordlessly, trying to see whether or not the question was to test her. He, of course, had hit right on target…. She had been hoping that it would be… "Not to be perfectly rude, but yes. I had hope for someone else… but don't let my presence hinder your evening. I'll leave." Sakura stood to leave, but his hand clasped around her arm and he pulled her down gently.

Her eyes glinted dangerously, and promise or no promise to Syaoran, she was going to show this guy what happened when someone touched her without her permission.

"If you don't mind." She stopped glaring at him and instead waited for him to finish. "Would you mind keeping me company for a while? Sitting outside alone is nice every once in a while but… it gets lonely." He smiled.

"Fine," she sat back down, not meeting his eyes.

Shrugging unabashed, Shinichi continued, "So… who's this person you were hoping to see?"

Again she looked him over carefully, trying to detect any sign of hostility… and there was none, so she saw no harm in telling him, "I was hoping that Syaoran would be here."

"I think… I think I'll have a chat with this Syaoran," Shinichi's smiling expression never changed, and Sakura seriously wondered what he was up to… the mysterious Li Clan member reminded her of Yukito.

"Sakura-san! Could I have a word with you?" Sakura turned around and saw Mei Ling standing at the entrance to the garden. Wondering how in the world everyone knew where she was, she nodded Shinichi goodbye before going over to Mei Ling.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked, once they were inside the mansion.

Mei Ling frowned at her, "I want you… to give up on your precious Syaoran."

---

------

----------------

-------

---

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you like it… and I'm praying that you review! If you get the chance, please read Vywein and mine's joint fanfiction "Backup Lovers".


	35. Black

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. **

Sorry sorry sorry for the late update! This is the first year… the first week of high school for me… and I've already been buried in homework.

If you hadn't realized already, this story is slowly coming to a close, which is probably a good thing. I'll put my all into the last few chapters and I hope that you like it! Thank you so much to the people who have been continually supporting me.

* * *

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

---

---

"Kinomoto-sama! Kinomoto-sama! Yukito-sama is calling you! He asks that you meet him in the guest lounge as soon as possible," a small servant girl ran up in between Mei Ling and Sakura.

Turning to follow the servant, Sakura cast the Chinese girl one last, long look, "Li-san, I'm afraid I'll have to be blunt, but stay out of my personal life. I don't tolerate people who pry." Without another word, the young heiress walked swiftly into the mansion.

* * *

"You needed to speak with me?" she stood in front of Yukito, arms crossed. Her voice was both cool and bored, and lucky for Yukito, she wasn't in a bad mood. Mei Ling's words meant nothing to her at all.

"Just the annoying buzzing of a passing bee," she mumbled to herself.

The silver-haired man patted the spot on the sofa next to his own, and sighed when she didn't budge, "I need to ask a favor, Sakura-chan. Are you willing to help me out?"

"Depends on what the favor is."

Yukito winced, her response was straight and to the point. Sakura had begun to catch on. "I know that you really wouldn't rather but…"

"Just say it already."

Running a hand loosely through his hair, he crossed his fingers and prayed that she would comply, "I want to keep good relations with the Li family. We really owe that to them… so do you think you could-"

"Show what's-his-face around town?"

Slowly, Yukito nodded, his eyes watching her closely.

Ignoring his intense stare, Sakura strode over to the door carelessly, "Fine." She left the room, and it took Yukito a full thirty seconds to register what had just happened.

"She agreed… just like that?" a frown creased onto his face. "What exactly did Syaoran-kun say to her? This isn't quite… I'll have to look into this."

"Having some difficulty?" Yukito turned.

"Oh," his face spread into a pleasant smile. "Shinichi-kun, how may I help you? I really can't say thank you enough for agreeing to go through with this… arrangement."

Also smiling, Shinichi shrugged nonchalantly and plopped down onto the couch next to Yukito. "Nah. Don't mention it. Besides, Syaoran-kun is special to me, after all. But…" his expression became serious. "We have to begin the plan immediately… if we don't, Sakura-san may not end up going along with the marriage. I trust that everything is already underway?"

The snow bunny offered his companion a cup of tea, "Really, you don't have to worry about anything, Shinichi-kun. I've got everything under control. It is _you_ who plays a vital part in this… performance."

"Well said, Yukishiro-san. Well said."

* * *

"And this, Li-san, is the Kaori Temple… it's currently undergoing some remodeling, but normally it is very nice," Sakura's voice was deadpan, and she didn't waste words and she didn't stop walking, even when Shinichi expressed a wish to stop and take a look.

They had been walking around the city for two hours already, and Sakura hadn't even paused to take a breath. Shinichi rolled his eyes. Probably trying to bore me out of Hokkaido, he thought.

"Sakura-san."

She turned around, giving him a strange look. "I let it go last time, but why is it that you are so bold as to address me by my first name. I know that I am planning to become a part of the Li Family, but I'm not married quite yet." Sakura frowned and her hands balled into fists. Only Syaoran called her by her first name… _he_ was the only person who was allowed to do that… with exception of a handful of people she had known her entire life.

"Why don't we talk over some ice cream?" Shinichi panted. "Please?"

She gave him another cold look before swiftly picking up the pace again, with Shinichi jogging up behind her. "Please, Sakura-san! Can't we just take a little… break?" She stopped near a small cluster of tables and promptly motioned for him to sit down.

"What flavor?"

Shinichi was dumbstruck, "Huh?"

Sakura gave him an icy stare, and it clicked in his brain.

"Oh! Um… chocolate, then."

She had already begun to walk away, but paused when he named his choice. "Just like Syaoran," she whispered, before going to the small ice cream stand and purchasing a strawberry cone and a chocolate cone.

"You're very athletic, Sakura-san," Shinichi smiled as he licked away at his ice cream. "And very good at power-walking… I thought I was about to collapse."

Sakura squinted at him, trying to decide whether or not he was being cheeky. Choosing the easiest alternative, she put a cool, detached look on her face and gazed over at a group of children running around. "And you're obviously not in shape at all."

"Don't say that! I am much more of an intellect than anything else… I haven't had the time to go out and exercise."

To this, she said nothing, but a thousand thoughts were running through her mind.

He reminds me of Syaoran…. His attitude… his appearance… his ice cream choice…

"Have you ever heard of the story Cinderella?" Sakura asked suddenly, causing Shinichi to stop his ramblings and listen in surprise.

He gave her an odd look, "I'd think that most everyone in the world had at least _heard_ of the name Cinderella, why do you ask?"

Her eyes didn't meet his, but instead, she focused on her half-eaten ice cream cone. "What do you think of her? Cinderella, that is."

"I can't say much for Cinderella the girl… other than she seemed nice enough… but the story itself was pretty romantic, I guess," He scratched his head. "Is this some sort of trick question?"

… but being similar to Syaoran is being Syaoran after all.

"No. Nothing… I think it's about time we headed back. There isn't much else to see here."

"… okay, then."

* * *

"A…. Achoo!" Syaoran sneezed. Rubbing his nose tiredly, he muttered quietly to himself as he continued the task at hand. "Someone must be thinking about me."

(I know that the tradition is that when someone sneezes, it only applies if the person is actually talking about them, but I made an exception for my story.)

His hands skillfully knotted the bed sheets together tightly. Traditional and maybe even a little lacking in creativity, but it got the job done. "Sorry Yukito… but there's no way I'm letting Sakura go just like that," he whispered quietly to himself.

Unsheathing a small knife he had hidden away in his pocket for emergencies, Syaoran walked quickly over to the window and opened the glass before slashing through the black netting and throwing his home-made "rope" out the window.

"Damn…" The rope didn't reach all the way to the ground, but knowing that there was most likely some cameras placed around the vicinity, he wasted no time in putting his knife away and latching himself onto the sheets and propelling himself down. When he got to the end of the rope, he kicked hard off the wall and flipped backwards, landing softly onto the grass below. "Training in martial arts helps after all," he continued along the path and darted across the front of the mansion once he saw that there were no guards there.

"Please still be open…" Syaoran took a deep breath and began climbing a tall tree near the window across from his. Reaching the top, he nearly jumped for joy. The forgetful cook had left the lock to his window open again. Syaoran had watched him from his own room many times, and had decided to try his luck. Besides, Sakura's room was on the floor right above the cook's.

About to jump, Syaoran caught himself at the last second as Yukito walked under and past the tree talking with one of the guards.

"I need security quadrupled during the wedding… **no one** is to interfere. It's going to take place tomorrow morning… and Sakura will not be informed. Understand? If she runs away, then all is lost…" Syaoran held his breath as Yukito paused from his walk and stared sharply at the tree he was standing in.

Those pale blue eyes traveled slowly up the bark, but stopped just short of Syaoran's feet. A small smile appeared on Yukito's face, and he turned back around, walking to a different area.

He let out the breath he was holding. Syaoran's heart was pounding. As well as he had hidden himself behind the leaves, he had a feeling that someone like Yukito would still be able to find him. A cold shiver… one completely different from the kind that Sakura sometimes gave him ran up his spine.

… why had Yukito smiled?

Ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach, Syaoran bent down and pushed off from the tree, kicking open the window and rolling into the empty room.

As expected from someone so forgetful, the place was a mess, but that worked to Syaoran's advantage. Finding an extra uniform, he slipped into the too-large cooking attire and tied shirt back with the sash of an apron. Donning the cook hat, he braced himself before opening the door and walking semi-confidently out into the open.

Careful to keep his stride purposeful, he stole down towards the stairs and over to the large, white door at the end of the hallway.

He turned the knob… and it opened. Nearly letting out a shout of joy, Syaoran kept his emotions in check as he swiftly stepped into the room and shutting the door behind him. Sakura wasn't there like he had hoped, but she had to return home soon… and who knows who would be with her when she returned.

Looking around, Syaoran decided on the large closet and slipped inside. It easily could have fit ten people, and only the perimeter of the closet actually had clothes racks.

"I'll just wait here for a while and-" he stopped abruptly as he heard the door open. Peeking through a small crack, Syaoran's face immediately turned an interesting hue of red as he watched Sakura pull her shirt off.

Flipping himself around, Syaoran blushed heavily as he heard Sakura's clothing rustle while she changed.

Pink. He blushed again. The color of her… pink.

A knock came at the door, and hesitantly, Syaoran turned around and looked through the crack again, both relieved and disappointed that Sakura had finished dressing. She wore a white evening gown, and… Syaoran gulped. Was gorgeous.

It was all that he could do to keep from leaping out from his hiding place and giving her a kiss.

"Who is it?" Her voice seemed bored, but to Syaoran it sounded like a mask covering up for some hidden sadness.

Don't worry Sakura… I'm coming for you.

"It's me, Yukito. Are you ready? Everyone else is already at the table."

She sighed and made her way to the door, "I'm coming."

"You look beautiful, Sakura-chan."

Inwardly, Syaoran agreed whole-heartedly, though he wished with a passion to be the one out there complimenting Sakura instead of Yukito.

Syaoran started when he heard the door shut. Springing up from the closet, he waited for a full minute before opening the door and stepping outside. All the servants would be busy doing their own thing… and now was the only chance he had to follow Sakura without getting caught.

He slid into the darkness noiselessly and looked around carefully before standing and walking towards the stairs. "I wonder if-"

A hand covered his mouth, and his world went black.

---

---------

------------------

---------

---

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

OoOoh! I wonder what's happened with Syaoran! xD Sorry for the late update… this is my first week of high school and…

**REVIEW!**


	36. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is strictly property of CLAMP.**

So… about the late update… I have an excuse! It's kind of the same as every last excuse I've had… except this time it's about tennis! I just recently have been made captain of my team, and am, thus, extremely busy.

Still, I know that the quality of my work has gone down just a little… xP even with all this extra time I'm taking. Sorry! I'm trying my best! I hope you can enjoy the chapter anyway! I made it a _little_ longer than usual… to kind of make up for my slack. Sorry!

One last important announcement. This story is _this_ close to being finished… I know I haven't given much warning, but either this chapter, the next, or the one after that will be the ending… sad, I know! But a Christmas special is being thrown your way afterwards so keep your eyes peeled and **REVIEW!**

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

---

---

"You look beautiful tonight, Sakura-san," Shinichi smiled charmingly as she stepped quietly down the stairs.

She held in a sarcastic laugh because of Yelan-sama and Yukito's presence, and merely settled for a, "Oh. I'm sorry I couldn't be beautiful all the time then." This, of course, only caused the young Li clan member to chuckle to himself with good humor, which, of course, caused Sakura to be even more infuriated. But, more because of Yelan's presence than Yukito, she held in her cold remarks.

Sakura didn't know why, but she really respected the regal, Chinese woman. The woman had such an incredible… air surrounding her. It wasn't cold or detached like Sakura's aura was, but more… dare she say… royal?

"Excuse me for being late," Sakura bowed her head at the two sitting at the head of the table and, ignoring Shinichi's pre-offered hand, walked directly to the table, taking one of the only two empty seats… which were conveniently right next to each other. She had a hateful suspicion that the other belonged to a certain cocky Li… and she was correct.

To be perfectly honest, the dinner was completely and utterly… boring. Sakura nearly fell asleep as the sushi was served… and nearly mistook the washbowl for her soup.

"Excuse me for asking… but is there a special occasion, for which both Yukito and I have the delight (she stepped on Shinichi's foot) of your presence at dinner?" Sakura turned to Yelan.

Yelan turned to Yukito, surprised, but the silver-haired snow bunny merely smiled. "Well, I suppose I forgot to inform you about the dinner, but, I have told you about the upcoming wedding, I'm sure."

Sakura cursed under her breath, realizing that it was a setup, but Yelan seemed to catch a few of her… words, and looked at her sharply. She immediately looked down into her lap, but she could have sworn she saw the woman turn at the last second to hide her laugh behind her napkin.

"Must. Have. Slipped. My. Mind." She forced out, her teeth clenched tightly together. "And _when_ was the wedding planned, again?"

The four sisters, Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie, and Shiefa all stared at her as if she had grown another head.

Sakura sighed, "It's tomorrow morning, isn't it?"

They all nodded at once.

"Well then, if you'll please excuse me…" she stood. "Yukito, give me the keys to Syaoran's room."

All the Li family members turned to stare at both Yukito and Sakura as she said a name so foreign and yet… familiar to them. It was, after all, a name written in their native language.

"There won't be much to see there, you should go get some rest," but even as he said this, he handed her a ring of keys. "Do you still remember where it is?"

Sakura nodded stiffly before leaving. The truth was, there was no way she could forget. She had been thinking about Syaoran every moment… ever second of her passing days. Still, she was surprised that Yukito had just given the keys to her. Filled with suspicion, she grasped the keys in her hands firmly and ran over to the building adjacent to the one they were eating in.

"Damn… I should have asked which key it was…" her fingers felt cold as she fumbled with the lock. "Which one of these fu-" The door swung open.

It… it hadn't been locked at all?

She didn't even have to look in. She could feel it… the coldness… it was seeping back in…

"You!" her voice dripped with venom as she pointed at a poor maid. "Go bring Yukito here to me immediately."

The small, blond creature cowered in the corner, unable to move… frozen by Sakura's icy stare. "T-Tsukishiro-sama said that…"

Her emerald eyes fixed upon the girl's blue ones. They no longer sparkled, but were dull… detached… frozen over. She took one cold, echoing step towards the servant and the maid bolted, shrieking "Tsukishiro-sama" the entire way.

"You shouldn't have done that… Yukito has already retired and is sleeping… something you should be doing as well," Shinichi drew out from behind one of the large pillars in the hallway. "He probably won't be coming… and that poor maid will be distraught."

It was dark in the room, and it wasn't until he stepped into the light that he noticed how oddly frightening the Kinomoto heiress looked… how with each inch he moved closer to her… it became just a little bit more… chilly.

"You. Li… _you're_ the one they expect me to marry?" The sarcasm in her voice was ever so sincere… "Very well. A deal is a deal. I warn you, however, this marriage won't be in the least romantic… it'll be a business deal… a contract. I am well aware of the Li family assets… their numbers are quite large, perhaps that is why-"

Sakura's entire body shook. "Perhaps that is why…" Her mind was clouded and broken. At the very least, she would have liked to see Syaoran again… is what her heart said. Her mind screamed that she lived for seventeen years without him… and could manage just fine.

"Sakura-san… are you alright?" but even so, he was… scared of her… didn't want to draw near to her…

All of this, Sakura took note. The only one who had _ever_ tried to draw near to her… who hadn't been with her since the beginning… was Syaoran. But then, why would even _he_ try to make that extra effort? She would be doing _him_ a favor by cutting all ties with him.

"Leave. Go to your guestrooms… whatever. Leave," her voice was commanding, and she strode boldly past him, not even casting him a second glance. "You disgust me."

Shinichi said nothing to stop her.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Up! **GET UP!**" Tomoyo screeched into her best friend's ear. "How could you possibly sleeping on a day like this!"

Rolling her emerald eyes impatiently, Sakura sat up in bed, still not fully awake, "On a day like _what_? You're even louder and more perky than usual… and that **is** saying a lot."

Usually, Tomoyo would have been offended by such a comment, and a cute pout would normally be present on her face. But today, it was different. Instead of the tiny frown, it was a wide… **wide** gape of horror. "On a day like **_what_**! Have you lost your mind? Today is the day you're getting married."

Sakura blinked. "Oh. I see."

"Oh you see? **Oh you see**! Have you lost your mind? This is supposed to be a-"

"Since _when_ have I acted like _normal_ people are _supposed_ to act?" she stared at her friend coolly. "If it's okay with you, I'd really rather be alone for a little bit."

Suddenly quiet, Tomoyo merely rubbed her friend's shoulder comfortingly, "I'm afraid I can't, Sakura-chan. I'm here to get you ready."

She sighed and hung her head in defeat. Sakura allowed herself to be dressed and pampered like a doll… a very cold, numb doll. When the deed was done and she was staring at herself in the mirror, she should have been amazed. Utterly, completely, flabbergasted. But she wasn't. Yes, she realized that she was beautiful… that she had never looked better. But what did it matter? She had other plans for that afternoon.

"It's very nice, Tomoyo-chan," her voice was deadpan, but she at least made an effort to make her friend feel better. "Thank you very much… can I have just a little alone time? I know that the wedding is downstairs, in the right wing… it'll start in fifteen minutes… can I have fifteen minutes to myself?"

Hesitantly, Tomoyo nodded. Giving the auburn-haired girl a chaste kiss on the forehead, the amethyst-eyed girl took her leave.

For a full minute, all Sakura did was stare. Stare and stare at the mirror. The stupid mirror. The stupid mirror that, although she looked good on the _outside_ was screaming on the inside, could not show her true emotions. All it could express was the detached, cold look on her face.

She had thought of all the possibilities.

One: She could go and get married.

Two: She could kill herself.

Three: She could kill everyone else.

Four: She could run.

The fourth one was her choice… she hated that she was forever running away, but that's how life was for her. Everyone – everything trying to force her to do things she didn't want to do. Murder and suicide weren't really appealing to her, although violence wasn't a problem, and marriage… To anyone but Syaoran would **never** happen.

"Breathe… I'll go far away… I'll start my own coffee shop and live a happy life… just like that kind lady who took me in."

Gathering up her skirts, Sakura stood and went over to her window. Having made a rope from bed sheets the night before (she didn't trust jumping down in such a flowery gown). Slipping carefully out the small hole in the wall, Sakura propelled herself down, being sure to hide herself behind the shrubbery in front of her room.

"They'll search the entire town for me tonight… and so I can't leave just yet… I'll have to wait until their sources move elsewhere," she ran for the gardens – the Sakura gradens in particular. It would be the first place they'd suspect – and the last place they'd check. Here, there were mountains and mountains full of Sakura trees… and she could last without food for a couple of days. The water was clean, at any rate.

Sitting down onto a small, white bench in the middle of a thick patch of trees, she looked at the sky. It was clear and sunny… she hated that. It should be gray and dreary… just like how she was feeling.

It didn't take very long… five minutes maybe? The running of servants and workers around the estate could be heard. She, however, had thought correctly. There were only a couple of people searching the gardens… the entire estate was far too big. She could move around much more easily in the dead of night.

"And it'd be best if I blended," she removed a small pouch that she had taken along with her. Inside was money, a bottle of water, some snacks, and a change of clothes. "Sorry Tomoyo-chan, I think I may have to sell your beautiful dress." But she soon realized that she had forgotten the shirt. She couldn't very well go around topless.

Her thoughts were cut off as two hands grabbed her from behind. Instinctively, Sakura jabbed her elbow back into her attacker's stomach forcefully. If it hadn't been for her years of experience in martial arts, she would have been a goner. The man hadn't made a single noise while sneaking up.

"I'm afraid that you're going to experience a little pain now," her voice was icy and she flipped the man over her shoulder, throwing him harshly into one of the trees. It was, however, quite a shock when she realized who it was. "S-Syaoran?"

Not knowing what to do… not wanting to cry, not wanting to feel relieved, not wanting the confusion in her mind. Sakura knew that he was not severely injured and instead turned away from him. "What are you doing here, Syaoran? You always seem to pop up when you're least wanted… and to disappear when you're needed the most."

"Did you need me for something?" he brushed the dust off his pants, but winced at the pain in his stomach. "You're fighting skills have improved… I think."

How could he be so calm? Did she not affect him at all? Did he ever love her… even for a moment? Or was it a brother's love… one which only wanted to help her and to protect her… not of romance.

She glared at him frostily. "You haven't answered my question… what are you doing here? You weren't in your room earlier."

"You haven't answered mine either," he frowned. Sadly, Sakura noted that he hadn't changed at all. Still very cool, very silly, and very… Syaoran. His messy brown hair aws as messy as ever, his grin was still so very…

"I asked you first."

"Aww… let's not play that game. We're both old enough to be mature, right?" He laughed a little, but stopped when she didn't join him in laughter. They lapsed into silence. "I've missed you," he said finally. "A lot."

"….."

Then it happened. It was so fast, Sakura didn't even have time to react. Syaoran ran up and pulled her into a warm hug. He didn't let her go, even when she began to fight back. "Listen to me? Please?"

"You should have stayed back at home… I gave you a place to live… somewhere safe from your father… why don't you go back? You're popular, you have friends," she tried to jerk away, but to no avail. His grip was so strong.

"You have many, many faces… did you know that?" he buried his face into her hair. "The Ice Queen… the good heiress… the best friend… but to me, you'll always be Sakura. I love you."

She resisted the urge to be weak… to give in. "And your point?" There was no emotion in her voice… just neutral ice.

"Ouch. You know, Yukito is a strange one… strange in a way I'm not sure I like all too much."

Not knowing why, but simply as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as if they had never been separated, Sakura found herself leaning back into his embrace, the two of them seated underneath a large Sakura tree. "Yukito has a bit of a mental disorder… did you know?" she began to share with him. "He's kind of crazy but not really… He'll never go whacko on you, but he _does_ have a multiple personality disorder… he's kind of fixed it and blended it over the years though. Me and Touya used to call his _other_ kind of meaner side Yue. Ever since Touya's death, though… Yue and Yukito have melded together. He still loves us… but he's a bit sadistic."

"Interesting… but you are even more interesting," Syaoran smiled. "To me… you're everything. I believe I will be both fascinated and hopelessly in love with you for the rest of my life."

Sakura went rigid, realizing what she had done. Just because it was Syaoran, someone she was so familiar to, she had let her guard down. "Go away."

"What I said on the night of our 'ball' together I meant," he turned her face so that she was forced to stare into his eyes. "Did you mean what you said?"

"… so you're not here to tell me to go and get married?"

He laughed… the sound of his laughter made her so happy inside… but she would never tell him that. "Married? I think you're getting carried away… you haven't even been proposed to yet!"

"Are you here to tell me to hurry up and get proposed to?" The sarcasm was so bleakly evident.

To her utter surprise (and disappointment) he untwined his limbs from hers and stood. But then, to her utter surprise (and happiness), he got down on one knee and opened up a small black box. Inside was a diamond ring. "What is…"

"I asked you before… if you didn't want me to leave, I would stay by you forever and ever…. Just for kicks… I'm going to ask you again. Can you bear to spend the rest of your life with me?"

-----

-----------

----------------

-----------

-----

**To be Continued…**

Hm… I think I'm going to end it there. ) Have fun until I update again!

**REVIEW!**


	37. Run Away

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine… 

Can you believe it? Ice Queen is finally coming to an end! Next chapter will probably be the last! Though I may just promise a Valentine's Day special for all of you out there, depending on the number of reviews I'm getting for these last two chapters. xD

I really hope that you guys like this chapter. I went through three revisions just to get it right… I didn't realize it, but while writing previous chapters, I really made ending this series hard. I have **no idea** what I'm going to do so wish me luck as I work on the last chapter! I'll be trying to write fast so keep reading please!

Enjoy!

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

---

---

"Are you planning on taking me and running away together so that we live happily ever after? My plans _do_ include running, but they most definitely do not include **you**."

He gave her a semi-lopsided grin and nodded, "If you'd like. I, Li Syaoran, am asking you to do one thing. To defy all your family and mine's wishes and to run away with me… your prince… to live happily ever after. Are you sure it's too late to change your plans?"

Ignoring him, Sakura crossed her arms, "You told me to follow Yukito's orders last time… that it would be the best for both of us if I simply married the man they told me to." Sakura remained defiant. She didn't like it one bit, this feeling of weakness quickly creeping in on her. "You…you…"

She looked up from the ground at that moment, something that maybe she shouldn't have done. Because at that moment, his eyes were so full of regret and love that… The bitter frost of the Ice Queen melted just a little.

"Don't look at me like that," his amber eyes watched as she bit her pink lips, trying very hard to keep her voice even and smooth. "Like what?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he sighed. "You know… when I first met you… I didn't like you at all. You were cold, selfish, mean, and so… hostile. I heard rumors of you doing horrible things to people, and honestly, with the image you presented I believed them without much difficulty."

Sakura shut her eyes, his words obviously hurting her. "But you know…" he smiled. "To this day I still have trouble understanding it, but you really are a kind person. More kind than all those people at school who call you cruel and menacing. It might have been just an accident that you found out about my… situation… do you remember what you said to me? That it would have been better for my father to turn me out of the house since no one else at school would mind if I stayed with them for a little while anyway?"

She didn't give an answer, but he didn't really expect her to. "Well… what you said was true. If I had just left, I could have gotten my own place and lived the life that everyone expected me to live," he shrugged. "I've heard what people say. Apparently I'm exactly what it takes to be popular. I could live the great life. I could have risen up in the community, forgetting all about the fighting and the pain that made up my past. It would have been easy to. In fact, I think I might have done just that except… _you_ intervened."

"So sorry for ruining your life for you," every word that left her lips seemed to be filled with pain.

"If it wasn't for you," he continued. "I would have lived the 'dream life' everybody wants. Even if you hadn't butted in, I would have left my father sooner or later anyway. If I hadn't met you… then all those happy memories you gave me… would not exist. You know, Yukito met with me before the ball. He asked me to do him a favor. He asked me to melt the ice around your heart."

"Sounds like something he would say."

Syaoran got up from his kneeling position, "I hope you don't mind. Just because my knees are starting to hurt doesn't mean I don't love you." He grinned, but Sakura ignored it. "It kind of worked out weird though. I'm no Ice King or anything, but my own past has built up barriers around my own heart as well, you know. You didn't even try that hard even. I just watched you, everyday… being so kind. Being you. That barrier has already crumbled away to almost nothingness."

Sakura's frown didn't disappear, instead, she turned around so that her back was facing him. "And what is the point you are trying to make? You've already told me that you love me."

"I want to know whether or not I've been successful. I want to know whether or not I've helped heal your pain… even a little bit? Have I melted those walls? I want to know if… Sakura…" he stopped speaking when tears began slowly coursing down her cheeks.

Without another world, Syaoran walked up to her, tilting her chin upward gently so that she was once again looking straight into his eyes. He wasn't accustomed to this… wasn't used to seeing her cry, and recently he had seen her in pain far too many times. It was impossible to bear.

"Why are you crying… how I can make it better? I don't like to see you sad."

A bitter smile swept up onto her face, "Idiot… always contradicting yourself. Don't you know the result of melting ice? When you melt an Ice Queen, what do you think happens? Tears come. The security of numbness evaporates and once again I am left unguarded to all the pain the world can throw at me. Idiot! Your love is a blind love! You don't do this for **me**, you do this for **yourself**! You like to fancy yourself perfect… you've melted the Ice Queen, what a wonderful achievement! You don't know the toll your actions are taking on me! Get out of my face! You disgust me! Selfish, selfish man! Why are you trying to strip me of my defenses? I can't take any more pain…"

She tried to push him away roughly, but he held onto her tightly. "Go back! Stupid idiot! Go back to that world you're so _popular_ in! You're one of **them**! Any memories I've given you, you can only call happy because you don't **know** what happiness is! Idiot! Let me go!"

Syaoran listened to her words in silence, the expression on his face utterly unreadable. He watched her wordlessly as she finally broke down. After all that time. She crumbled to the floor and began to sob. He scooped her up into his arms and whispered gently into her ear, "Does that mean you love me?"

"…Imbecile… this is getting repetitive. I gave you my answer already… at the ball, don't you remember? Idiot," she refused to look directly at him. "You're so selfish."

"No…" he whispered. "You've never told me that you loved me. You've never said those three words. Believe it or not, those three words are what I've been craving to hear from you for a very long time."

She said nothing, but he took her hand in his and held it closely to his chest. "I'll do it. I swear. I swear I'll defend you. I'll be your shield from all those pains and hurts that the world is going to throw at you. I already knew the consequences of melting your heart – of breaking through that barrier. I'm fully ready to accept them. One lifetime protecting a beautiful woman I'm in love with. Kinomoto Sakura."

"Empty words by passionate lovers die away before long. Take a good look at life and you'll know that with me, you'll never know happiness," Sakura tried in vain to tear herself from his grasp, but he held strong, even if it meant giving her arms a couple of bruises.

Syaoran shrugged, "We know joy because of sadness, we know peace because of desperation, and in the same way, we know happiness because of pain. It works both ways. I've had some of the lowest lows with my father, but with you, I've experienced some of my highest highs. I love you. Do you love me?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you. There, happy? How many times do you want me to say such empty words before you are satisfied. In the end 'love' is just a word," Sakura shot back. The look in Syaoran's amber eyes spoke of infinite hurt, but she didn't take them back. His happiness was to be found elsewhere. "Those three words are so meaningless. Do you know how many people say that in this world a day who do not mean it at all?"

However, instead of giving up like she had hoped he would, Syaoran didn't let her go. "Well, I'm not one of those number. I'll be different from everyone else. I'll defy the world's standards. When I say I love you, I mean it. In the very truest essence of the word."

"And what do you plan to do? Yukito will track us down and make me marry the Li heir. Do you really think you can protect me against _that_. Yukito is quite frightening when it comes to getting what he wants," she slapped his hand away, but could not free herself from his grip.

"_Oh!_ Is _that_ the problem?" Syaoran smiled. "Have you ever noticed that _my_ last name is Li? I'm sure Yukito has mentioned that the true heir was taken away by his father who became a drug addict. That man is _my_ father."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Then who is Shinichi? I'm pretty sure that the one Yukito expects me to marry is _him_."

"I don't think anyone ever said anything about Shinichi marrying you. He just kept you company. The brother of the husband wants to get to know his new sister, you know."

"A brother, you say? And I suppose the chump husband would be _you_. Since when have you been a part of this plan? Since the beginning? Did you come to me in trouble just to trick me as a part of Yukito's plan?" Sakura spat in his face.

Syaoran simply wiped it away, "You hate me for that, don't you?

"Am I supposed to _love_ you?"

"I didn't know about any of this until yesterday. To be honest, I was in your room, hiding in your closet when you were getting ready to eat dinner with the Li family. I tried to call out to you as you left, but someone grabbed me from behind and made me inhale chlorophom. Yukito told me everything… and here I am. He said that if you loved me, then great. If you don't… then you can go back to Shinichi, if you'd like. Either way, _someone_ from the Li family is going to be your husband," Syaoran frowned, obviously not liking the way things were going. "According to Yukito anyway."

"You are such a child, Syaoran. Why do you persist when you _know_ that it is hopeless? This is the real world, not some crazy anime where love conquers all. Life, my beloved Syaoran, is so much more difficult. Go back home and maybe come talk to me when you've grown up and decided that instead of professing your eternal love to me that you want to come seeking revenge for all the cruel things I've done to you."

He hadn't noticed, but as he listened to her words, she had bee slowly loosening his grip on her, little by little. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, she burst out of his hold and ran for it. Sakura dodged past hoards of guards who were surrounding the area and dropped swiftly and quietly into the shadows, hoping to escape.

It would have been easy, but unfortunately for her, Syaoran caught up to her within seconds. "Too slow, Syaoran!" she grabbed the arm of a maid standing nearby and threw her towards him, causing to fall off balance. Taking this chance, she dashed towards the entrance of the estate. She pushed past all the servants guarding the gates and rushed onto the street.

"Sakura!" Yukito had appeared now, but to him, Sakura only shouted. "Things not going according to **your** plan today?"

With that, she ran. She ran without really knowing where she would be going. The elderly woman and her tiny shop came up in her mind, but they would certainly search there first.

So she ran.

Ran.

Ran.

Collapsing against the bench alongside some park she had wandered into, Sakura gasped for breath. She had been running for the past hour or so… not that that should mean anything to her. She'd been running all her life. From Yukito, from facing Touya's death, from life in general. Always, always running.

"Hell… I hate life…" panting, she leaned against the seat of the decorative white chair. "Why do I always have to be running? Is there no place I can go… where can I find peace?"

Sakura reluctantly got up from the bench, knowing that she could not stay too long. Her gaze rested on the ground as she walked forward, aimlessly. She had no direction. Her heart screamed back at the estate and yet her mind warned her of the pain that would come with that.

Am I _afraid_ of that pain? That pain I've been so numb to all along… now that I'm like an open wound, just ready to be hurt… am I afraid?

"Sakura! Watch out!"

She turned around immediately, recognizing that voice. "Syaoran.." He looked frantic, his amber eyes were so afraid as he ran towards her.

Why are you afraid?

"Sakura!"

It all happened so fast. Suddenly, she looked up, as if realizing what was going on. Her auburn hair swished gently as she turned her head to stare at the oncoming car.

And then all of a sudden, she could feel it all slipping away. That world that she both loved and hated.

… just slipping through her fingers.

--------

------------

-------------

**To Be Continued…**

That's right! Not done _yet_, but the next chapter **will be the….** **FINALE!** Sad, isn't it::sniff: its been lovely writing for all of you.

I can barely believe it. For those who have read my Samurai Secret fanfiction, maybe you remember that I wrote a special _after_ the ending of the series. I have not yet decided whether or not I will be doing that so please stay posted. Valentine's Day will _probably_ be the theme of the special if I make one.

Happy New Year!

REVIEW! 


	38. Love

**Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me!**

**Can you believe it? Finally! The last chapter! Ice Queen in finally coming to an end! I really worked on finishing this chapter quickly so I hope you haven't waited _too_ long. I tried to have it out last week, but finals made their horrible, ugly arrival so updating had to be postponed until today. **

**I am also pleased to say that this chapter is _extra_ long! I know you all like that. )**

**Even so, I have had this last chapter on my mind for a long time. I hope you all have enjoyed reading the story so far. Also, I hope you enjoy this last chapter I have whipped up for you!

* * *

**

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**--------**

**----------**

**--------------**

Beep…. Beep… beep…

Who is that?

Beep… Beep… beep… beep…

What is that?

Slowly, emerald eyes forced themselves open. She didn't know why, but there was a sense of urgency in her, fighting the weariness and the need for sleep in her heavy body. An urgency that was more important than anything else… but what _was_ it?

Sakura's eyes focused bit by bit, the white ceiling in front of her becoming more and more defined. "Ah…" she willed her arms back, pushing her heavy body upwards. "Where am…" There seemed to be no one else in the room… no fuzzy figures for her weary eyes to bring into focus.

"A hospital room… hn… what happened…" and it came to her. All in a rush, images of her, of a large truck, of screaming, of… "Syaoran!" She swung her legs around and stood. "Syaoran…" Sakura took one step, but her legs wobbled and she fell to the ground in a heap. "D…Dang it… stupid… body…" She tried in vain once more to push herself up, but even supporting her own body weight was too much too handle.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Syaoran who ran in first…. Syaoran who _hopped_ in first. "Sakura! Daijoubu?"

All at once, everyone was at her side. Eriol, Tomoyo, even Yukito.

Her first thought was to slap the hand he had offered her away, but her second was to see what had happened to his leg. Allowing herself to be hoisted up onto the bed once more by Eriol, Sakura turned to Syaoran quietly stared pointedly at his leg. "Explain."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. The Sakura they all knew and loved was feeling just fine after all. "Don't you remember, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo smiled. "A certain heroic knight of yours simply saved your life. All in a day's work, right, Li-kun?"

Syaoran blushed, and Sakura felt heat rising to her cheeks as the image of a frantic, handsome Chinese boy racing up towards her, pushing her out of harms way, getting his foot caught under the wheel, and finally… something hard at the back of her head… then blackness.

"If he's a heroic knight then… I'm a sorry excuse for a princess, aren't I?" She turned away from the crowd, her tone of voice withdrawn. A stern look from Syaoran sent everyone else out of the room, and it was just the two of them. Alone… like so many times before.

"I told you I'd protect you, didn't I? A broken leg will heal… it's a small price to pay really," he sat on the bed next to her. "To tell you the truth, I was a little bit more worried about you… you wouldn't wake up."

Reluctantly, she turned and stared back at him. "I'm… sorry."

He grinned. "Remember when we first met? After you sent me to the infirmary, you left a note with the nurse didn't you? Saying that you're sorry… At that time, you were _supposed_ to say it. But for something like this… I _promised_ that I would always protect you. I need neither your thanks nor your apologies for that."

Her hands curled into small fists at her sides, and she struggled to say the words, "That's… not what I meant." It was difficult for her to say. The words sounded almost as if they were forced out of her body… out of her lips. Something that a girl like her who had isolated herself for so many years found almost humiliating to admit. "I meant… I'm sorry for doubting you… before. I won't do it again."

It was Syaoran's turn to be surprised. Those words allowed him to hope… to hope more than he had ever dared to before. His amber eyes locked on her and an unsupressable smile sprouted onto his face. He leaned in, his mouth pressing firmly against hers. An "I love you" was whispered by him onto her lips, and still pink with embarrassment, Sakura could only nod.

"Are you feeling okay now?" He grinned. "Want to go on a date with me?"

She frowned. "Your boldness is absolutely infuriating. Someone like _you_ ought to know your place." There was just the smallest hint of coldness along the edge of her voice, but Syaoran had long since been accustomed to it. "I _do_ know my place."

The two of them glared at each other for a full minute – amber clashed with emerald, ice clashed with fierce strength…. And the two of them broke out laughing. "Fine," she smiled back. "But I still can't move around freely. I haven't felt this pathetic in-"

"But not tired, right?" he balanced himself on one leg and stood, reaching out for his crutches. "Do you think you could walk a little?" Sakura glared at him. "You really are getting bold. I'm warning you… you're pushing it… even for _you_."

"It's not that I don't respect your awesome icy coldness, your highness," helped her stand up, smiling. "It's just that I think a bit of humility on your part would be… a good experience."

She glared at him. Her eyes held that same chilling coldness in them, but this time it seemed less terrorizing and more like a challenge. "You're dead once my body decides to function properly again."

Syaoran merely gave her a cheerful smile. "Come on," with his free hand, he helped her up, careful to make sure she had her balance before letting go.

"Where exactly are we going? Please tell me that you told Yukito to call a car," Sakura took a deep breath and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Walking slowly became easier and easier – apparently the recovery speed of a deadly Ice Queen wasn't to be underestimated.

He motioned towards the motorcycle parked on the street, "The doctor said it would be okay for me to put some pressure on my left foot, but you'll have to be the right foot. It's working by the way." She shot him a suspicious glance, "What do you mean it's _working_? It's bad enough that we're taking _this_ instead of a cushiony limo… this thing had **better** be working. How are you going to hold on to your crutches?"

"Retractable, see? I can just stick it under the seat." Syaoran pressed small latches on the junctions of the crutches and they folded down. "Dangerous if you don't know how to use them, but it's perfectly safe since I'm used to them… I made use of them frequently before I met you."

Sakura frowned and got onto the motorbike, "Don't go feeling sorry for yourself, it doesn't suit you. You still haven't told me what you meant by 'it's working'." But even as she spoke, she took his hand with exceptional care and helped him get on. "I didn't mean the _motorcycle._ I meant the humility thing. You said 'please' when you asked about our ride." He laughed. "See? It's working."

Any previous concern she had for him immediately vanished and she gave his head a hard whack. "Shut up and drive."

"Hold on tight, I like to drive fast."

"If you crash, I'm going to slice you up into tiny pieces.." She held on tighter.

Syaoran grabbed her arms and pulled them even farther around him so that she was firmly pressed against his back and her arms securely latched around his chest. "Like _this_. Wouldn't want our patient falling off right after she woke up."

"As if you should be talking," but she didn't say much more as she was far too busy turning pink. "Are you even sure you can drive with two broken legs? Honestly, being able to put a _little_ pressure on your left foot isn't going to help you much."

"Actually I'm going to need a little help pushing off, but while we're driving, even if I've got two deadweights for legs I'll be able to manage no sweat."

He turned the key in the engine and Sakura used her left foot to help push the vehicle into motion as the bike roared to life. "Where are we going?"

Syaoran leaned right as they turned a corner and then straightened up as they entered into the mainstreet. "You'll see when we get there."

"That's just your way of saying 'you're probably not going to want to go if I told you where we were going so you'll have to find out once its too late for you to go back'… isn't it?"

"…heh…"

* * *

"_Please_ tell me this is some idiotic joke… Syaoran." The auburn-haired beauty calmly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned to the boy hobbling over on his crutches. "The last time I went to an amusement park was when I was in-"

"Exactly why we should go! You should learn to have more fun," he produced to tickets from his pocket. "Yukito even got us free tickets and since I'm injured, we can go on rides through the exit line!"

Sakura took a moment to process it all, "You told _Yukito_ where we were going! That's it. I'm leaving."

"Why? Whoa-wait. Come on, Sakura… Sakura… look at me… come on… why do you want to leave?" she had already begun to walk away and he had trouble hopping fast enough to catch up to her.

"Do you honestly think that Yukito would let us be _alone_? Actually, forget Yukito. Tomoyo is probably hiding in a bush this very second filming us!" Syaoran grimaced. "Is that a hobby of hers?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You don't want to know." He looked around suspiciously before taking hold of her hand. "Please? I'm sure that they'll give us some personal space. Yukito didn't look at all… unnerving when I asked him for the tickets."

A frown had settled onto her features, but she nodded. "Fine let's go." He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Come on." She took his hand.

"Oh… Yamazaki… aren't they such a nice couple? Wait… isn't that…"

Sakura recognized that voice…

"Hey! Li! Over here! Introduce us to your pretty girl…"

"Yamazaki… that isn't… is that Ice Queen _Kinomoto?_"

Syaoran felt rather than watched the Ice Queen persona settle over Sakura. Just being called such a familiar, cold name sent her back into the world she knew so well. Her role as Ice Queen.

"Did you plan on meeting them?" she spoke with an icy edge. Syaoran turned and looked at them. "Of course not. This was supposed to just be the two of us."

Chiharu latched herself onto her boyfriend's arm, "We have to stop him. He doesn't realize how _dangerous_ it is to be with _her_!" "Quiet Chiharu…" Yamazaki's closed eyes regarded his friend with concern.

"Hey Li… we haven't seen you for a month or so already… where've you been? I heard someone say that you went to go visit some relatives up in Hokkaido. How was your trip? What's with the crutch-"

"_Ice Queen **Kinomoto**_, Li-kun? Why?" "Chiharu!" Yamazaki clamped a hand over his girlfriend's mouth and gave an apologetic nod to Sakura who looked at him for a moment.

Instinctively, Syaoran took her hand and she didn't shake him off. "It's fine. Imbeci… _she_ can say what she wants. It's true, isn't it?" Sakura gave the couple the coldest look she had in weeks, sending shivers down the spines of both of them.

She took a step towards Chiharu and Yamazaki quickly stood in front of her, an arm bringing his pig-tailed lover behind his back protectively. Sakura's smile was incredibly sadistic at this point. Her emerald eyes seemed to freeze over and the ice in each of her words seemed to become sharper and sharper with each passing moment. "Ignorant little child, you have no idea _how_ correct you are. 'Why?' That is an immeasurable understatement. The question you should be asking him… if you really _are_ his friend is more of an 'Are you out of your mind!'"

In one fluid motion, Sakura knocked Yamazaki's hand away and swung her leg around, gently pressing in the junction of his knees causing him to fall to the ground softly. With one hand, she touched Chiharu's face, the touch felt like ice to the frightened girl whose brown eyes seemed to tremble as the rest of her body was frozen. "**_That _**is how you take care of a friend. Do you understand now? How to protect your friends from someone like _me_?"

Not waiting for an answer, Sakura swiftly turned away and began walking into the amusement park with Syaoran in tow.

Somewhere from behind the bushes, a maniacal laugh could be heard. A camcorder zoomed in on Yamazaki getting up and making sure Chiharu was still okay.

"I'm fine… surprisingly enough. Well, as fine as anyone could be after an encounter with the Ice Queen. Is it just me or does she seem… _nicer_?"

"I'm not entirely sure that's the word for it, Chiharu. She might have been _nicer_, except you had to say what you did. That was mean. She didn't look like she was about to pick a fight," Yamazaki frowned. "She _kicked_ you Yamazaki! How can you say she wasn't picking a fight?"

He shrugged, "That was the lightest kick I've ever felt. I think she was just pushing me to the side… normally she would have murdered me… today she seemed _merciful_. I think it might have been for Li's sake."

"You say that as if she has a heart."

"… Chiharu…"

"Ohohohoho…" Tomoyo could hold it in no longer. Her spouse, too, had a smile on his face. "Hard to decide, isn't it dear? We have to follow Sakura and Syaoran if we want to catch up, but this couple here is so cute, too." Tomoyo's amethyst eyes batted prettily. "Honey, you know me too well. I suppose we should be getting a move on though."

"Yeah."

---------

"There they are!" Tomoyo began to move closer to her best friend, but her husband held her back. "Eriol?"

He gave her a coy smile, "Both of them are extremely alert at all times. If you get any closer they'll notice for sure. We're already within earshot."

Tomoyo gave her lover a sweet kiss, "You just think of everything, don't you sweetheart?" "Shh…" he motioned towards Sakura and Syaoran.

"Are you mad at me? For scaring your friend," Sakura stopped walking. Her eyes were cast downwards and her shoulders slumped. "I just…"

Syaoran sighed and hobbled over on his crutches and lifted her chin so that she was looking right at him. "You did it for me, didn't you? You held back."

"I don't have a problem with your friend Yamazaki," she crossed her arms. "I just didn't want to cause a commotion."

"Then why did you refrain from calling Miharu an imbecile? That's what you were going to say right?"

When Sakura merely looked away and didn't say anything, he grinned. "I know how you can make it up to me."

"I thought you just said you weren't mad."

He began moving forward, "I never said that… come on. Let's go on this ride."

"Ah…"

---

"Oh no… Sakura-chan is in quite a bind! Isn't this just perfect, koishii?" Tomoyo sighed dreamily. "I can only think of all the awkward situations my beloved Sakura-chan will be in…"

Eriol immediately felt bad for the girl. He wondered how she had survived being the object of his wife's most sadistic hobbies for so many years.

---

"What's wrong?" amber eyes noted her hesitation. "You don't like scary stuff? This ride is only ghost themed… no bloody scenes if that bothers you."

"D… Don't be stupid," Sakura marched into the entrance. "Rides like this aren't even worth worrying about." In heart, the words 'I hope' resounded quite loudly.

He caught up to her, "Okay then! Hey! Check this out, the car for this ride is a gravestone."

"Just… great…" she murmured. Her only relief was that the pathway seemed to be dark… maybe he wouldn't notice if she closed her eyes… "There are flashes of light and everything… they went all out on the special effects, this ride is one of my favorites. They even pull a pretty cool trick in it… I was really surprised the first time."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Perfect."

"Yeah, isn't it?"

"Ohohoho… yes it is!" her whisper was barely audible, but Eriol could not help shake his head. "How do you plan to film in the dark?" She winked at him. "Special night-vision lenses of course!"

Oh boy…

"Oh boy…" Sakura bit her lip as the car began to move. They entered into the dark passageway and everything was quiet. Eerily quiet. All she had to do was keep on the look out for the ghosts that would be popping up. So far so good-!

Her lip began to bleed. It was only the first ghost and she had already injured her lip trying to keep from screaming. The very thought… screaming in front of Syaoran-!

Sakura was sure her lip was permanently impaired.

"Hey, you okay?" He couldn't tell, but she looked just a little pale in the dark. "The scary part is about to come up."

Sakura leaned towards the sides so that he wouldn't notice if she started trembling. She readied herself for something extremely frightening as a piercing scream could be heard coming from somewhere in front of them.

The car stopped all of a sudden. "What happened?" Sakura tried to look for Syaoran in the dark, but she couldn't see him at all. A voice came from the loud speaker in their car and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"We are currently experiencing some technical difficulties, please remain seated as we will attend to the problem shortly. We apologize for this inconvenience."

"Honestly… they ought to hold up much better than this," but secretly, she was extremely relived. With each passing ghost it was harder and harder to keep her racing heart from calming down, and the last ghost princess had nearly knocked her senseless. "Syaoran? … Syaoran! Where are you?"

She received no response and she was about to reach over to where he was supposed to be, but a cold wind began blowing at her feet. A glowing fog began to gather at her feet, and she shivered. Sakura once again looked at the place where Syaoran was supposed to be and this time she could see a faint outline.

Sighing in relief, she reached towards him, but when he turned his head, his eyes were glowing a pale green.

"S… Syao… Syaoran…"

A drop of ice could be felt on her neck.

Drip… drip… drip…

Something cold seemed to touch the back of her head, and slowly, Sakura turned around, her heart beating faster than it ever had before. Something behind her was glowing and it slowly came into focus. Tears appeared at the edges of her emerald eyes as the thing slowly reached a bony hand out at her and the car suddenly began moving very quickly away.

Tears were running down her face as Sakura stared at the ghostly figure still floating there… it vanished. A sigh of relief seemed to roll through her body, but a cold wind coming from the front made her body turn rigid.

Slowly, she faced the front. Standing inside the car was the same ghost as before, and this time it let out a small hiss…

Sakura's scream resonated clearly throughout the large building the ride was in. She was openly crying now, and the figure next to her turned to look at her, worried. All Sakura could see was a pair of glowing eyes moving closer and closer to her with Syaoran's voice behind it.

He grabbed onto her, and she tried to push him away, but he held fast. "Sakura! Sakura! Hey! Are you okay! Hey! Look at me!"

"Let me go!" her entire body felt weak and she trembled, the man sitting next to her easily overpowering her in her current state.

"No! Look at me! Sakura! Calm down! It's me! Syaoran! Look!"

And she did look. Tearing her shut eyes open, she saw his face come into focus and the glow of his eyes die away from a brief second as they passed an emergency exit sign lighted up.

"Syaoran?" She hugged him, her entire body trembling with her chocked sobs. "Syaoran!"

"Hey.. hey… shh… it's okay. Come on… shh… it'll be okay. We'll be out of here in a second," Syaoran wanted desperately to know what was wrong, and he hugged her tightly, trying to will his protective embrace to make her feel better. "Shh…"

The sight that met his eyes when the ride ended scared him more than anything else had in a long time. "Sakura!"

Tears were streaming from her eyes and her body wouldn't stop trembling. She was utterly helpless and terrified, so the ride attendants had to hold there car back for a little bit as someone helped him out of the car and handed him his crutches. When a hand was offered to her by someone, Sakura shrank back into the corner of the car.

"Sakura!" Syaoran moved to help her out, but an attendant blocked his way. "Allow me," he said. Quickly, so that she couldn't react, the man picked her up bridal-style and carried her out, letting her down right next to Syaoran so that when she could finally stand, her arms were wrapped around his waist and her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Sakura…" he took her by the hand and led her out of the vicinity of the ride and over onto a bench facing the ferris wheel. "Shh… come on… sit down. Shh.. it's okay now. It's okay…"

He looked at her, worry etched all over his features. She stopped crying, but her body continued to shake, and he pulled her into a hug, rocking her gently back and forth.

"You should have told me you were scared… I wouldn't have taken you on that ride."

She shook her head and buried it into his chest. "As if I could bear to lose to you…"

Amber eyes watched her shaking in his arms sadly. How do I calm her down? How do I take away her fears? What should I do?

"Here." Syaoran looked up. It was the same ride attendant as before, and in his hand was a strawberry smoothie. "Service." He winked. "It's a common remedy for customers who get scared on the ride. I got to go now! Bye."

Syaoran nodded a thanks at him and turned to a quivering Sakura. "Hey… drink this…"

It worked like magic. Within a minute or so, she had stopped shaking, and she calmed down. "Thank you… Syaoran…"

He gave her a weak smile. "You really scared me. Next time tell me if you're really scared of something."

"Do you honestly think my pride could handle that?" she held up the smoothie. "How did you know, anyway?"

"How did I know?"

"You asked that attendant to get me this strawberry smoothie, didn't you? How did you know that it would calm me down? It's what I always drink when I've had a scare. Yukito told me once that it was the most uncommon way of treating a phobia that he had ever heard."

Syaoran shook his head. "No idea. That attendant just gave it to me."

"Oh…" Sakura sighed. "I… don't feel like going on anything… thrilling or scary, if that's okay with you."

"Normally I would then suggest the tunnel of love, but since I don't think you can handle it today… how about we go on the ferris wheel? We can call it a day then… it's getting kind of late too." He smiled and stood up. Sakura smiled too. "Yeah… that sounds good."

--------

"Good work. They don't suspect a thing… you really are good at this, Tsukishiro-san," Tomoyo smiled as Yukito took of the attendant hat and wig. Eriol agreed, "Even _I_ couldn't recognize you at first."

"Ahh… thank you. I suppose with a split personality you get good at this kind of thing," Yukito gave them a cheerful smile.

Tomoyo nodded emphatically.

Eriol… sighed.

-----

"Is it okay?" Sakura asked as they got on.

Syaoran sat down across from her, leaning his crutches against the side of their cart. The ferris wheel's carts were all like small enclosed rooms with windows as walls. "Hm? Is what okay?"

"Your leg."

"Ah.. yeah. I'm fine."

"…"

"…"

Silence settled between the two of them. Sakura's emerald eyes regarded the one she loved silently, watching him take a deep breath as if about to say something… and then let it out.

"Go ahead."

"Huh?" he looked at her.

"Go ahead and say what you want to say. We still have things to… talk about, I suppose." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "About troublesome things."

He took a deep breath and then stared straight at her. "Yeah… About that… the truth is…" Syaoran stood up slowly and hopped over to her side of the cart, sitting next to her. "Come on… look at me…"

Sakura hesitantly complied. Her emerald eyes stared straight into his amber pupils. "Marriage… you're not ready yet… are you? The truth is, I'm not either."

She looked surprised, and her hand instinctively went to her lap. It must have looked as if she was backing away from him since Syaoran immediately took her hand and pulled it back towards him. "I'm not saying that I don't love you. It's _because_ I love you that I want to spend more time with you. That word 'marriage' is so constricting… don't you think? We haven't even graduated from high school yet."

He seemed nervous about her not saying anything in response, but he continued, "I love you. More than anything else in the world, and I hope I _do_ marry you… someday. But for now… I want us to stay as we are… lovers… and together."

A small smile appeared on her face, and she looked away from him, out the window behind her, hiding the pink stain blending perfectly into her milky white complexion. "I… was hoping the same thing…" she said quietly. "Thank you. You… read my mind."

You read my _heart_.

Syaoran grinned happily, and the two of them stared out the window.

"Wow…" Sakura's emerald eyes lit up as she looked at the view. It seemed as if they were floating in space. Among the stars which were shining so brightly that night. Far below them, people were walking around. Some talking, others laughing… but the bright lights from below could not even compare to the ones in the sky. Especially the moon… so round… so captivating… and seemingly so _close_.

"It's beautiful…" she breathed. Syaoran's amber eyes stared at her. "Yeah… beautiful…"

Sakura let out a contented sigh and leaned against his chest the tiny smile that had graced her face before now spread out into a larger, happier smile. "It's nice just being here with you… right?" She took the words right out of his mouth, and Syaoran nodded, knowing that her words needed no verbal response.

"Hey… Sakura, what happened to your lips? They're all swollen." Syaoran turned her around so that she was once again facing him.

She blushed, "I bit them to keep from screaming during the ride… it was scary, okay?"

He smiled at the cuteness of her pout. "Do they hurt?"

"It's fine. I have some good lip balm back at home," she shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"No, no. You shouldn't have to wait that long. I have a better idea," he grinned at her, and she noticed the cheerful glint in his eye. "What do you have in mind-"

He kissed her. Her emerald eyes were still open as his lips pressed onto her own. The pain in them completely melting away as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"It's rude to open your eyes while kissing you know," he breathed onto her lips.

She smiled and closed her eyes, returning the sweet kiss just as lovingly.

When they parted, there were happy smiles on both of their faces. Sakura wasn't sure she had ever felt so happy. "I love you," she whispered.

And she kissed him again.

---------

---------------------

---------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

-------------------------

---------

"And… cut! That's a wrap! Good job everyone! I'll name this… Sakura's Romantic First Date!" Tomoyo giggled with glee. She and her husband and quickly secured the cart right behind their favorite couple's while Yukito was at the bottom, paying the attendant to let them stay up there for a long time.

Eriol grinned at his happy wife, "You're so cute when you're this happy. I love you, sweetheart."

Tomoyo turned towards Eriol the expression on her face warning him that she was about to burst with happiness. "Eriol… I love YOU!" She pounced on him, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

He laughed. "I guess Syaoran-kun wasn't the only lucky one tonight." And kissed her back.

---------

----------

----------

**o w a r i **

--------

**--------**

**It's… over! I can't believe it's actually done! Ice Queen! Over with! After pouring my heart into this last finale, I'd like to thank you all for reading my story! These past 38 chapter have been both a pain and a blast, but I had a lot of fun writing them. **

**Thank you all for all of your support!**

**About the Valentine's Day special, I can assure you that I _will_ be doing a special. Whether or not it will be on _Valentine's Day_ has yet to be decided, but you can look forward to one last chapter after this one!  
**

**I love you all! **


End file.
